Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Of The Fallen
by Don'tTouchThatBackButton
Summary: Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by the darkness. Friends who share the same bounds, though their paths may differ.
1. Chapter 1

In a universe, in a galaxy, in a world, along the beach, three people scrambled away from the water. One of them appeared to be half-dragging the youngest of the trio, bright-eyed and scrawny, out of the water. A fair distance ahead of those two, waiting for them, was the third figure, dressed in black.

"That Sea Witch," one spatted, coughing up water as he trudged forward, "You were right; there was something fishy about her, after all. Seems she was only using us, and now the King has sent us into exile! I told him that we were trying to seal the Keyhole, to help him drive out the Heartless, but he didn't care! He knows we helped Ursala, and so he's banishing all of us!"

He looked back, cautiously eyeing the bubbles that were forming out at sea. It was a small bundle of bubbles, harmless almost, but it was moving, edging closer to the beach. The youngest one now broke from the speaker's way, joining up with the one who had been waiting for them.

"Now," the speaker continued, "Not only is Ursala still summoning Heartless from her cave to go after Triton, but she is also probably going to go after us, now that we're no longer useful to her. Ugh! Cal, I should've listened to you. I just don't understand these people." He rubbed his brow, tapping his foot impatiently. Again, he looked back at the sea– those bubbles were awfully close.

This was supposed to be a simple mission. Sleif, Uso, and Cal traveled to Atlantica, where there was a large presence of Heartless. Sleif decided to investigate the Heartless activity on the shore, while Uso and Cal would go under the sea. In order to blend in with the environment below, Uso and Cal allowed themselves to become mermen, a process made possible by the unique properties of this world. Both Sleif and Uso and Cal intended to find the ruler of the world, but instead, Sleif found no ruler (or even any Heartless on land, for that matter), and Uso and Cal found Ursala.

Ursala said she was the true Queen of Atlantica, and Uso believed her, while Cal had been more wary. Ursala also claimed that an imposter, named Triton, had stolen her trident and was using it to overpower her. The Sea Witch lived in the sea-city, but she also had a second home, a cave further away, where she did most of her behind-the-scenes work. It was in that cave that she struck a deal with the pair; Ursala would help Cal and Uso find the Keyhole, if they retrieved her trident.

All of this, of course, occurred before it became apparent that Ursala herself had been summoning the Heartless, to attack the city from within. It was not until King Triton found Cal and Uso trying to steal his trident that the pair learned that this trident was, in fact, the very weapon that had been holding the Heartless back the entire time.

King Triton knew where the Keyhole was, but there was obviously no way he would reveal its location to Cal and Uso, after they had just tried to steal the trident. This simple mission went awry the moment they trusted Ursala, and this is where they were now– essentially back to where they had started.

"Guys," Uso said, pointing towards the sea, "We might have another problem, too. You know, aside from me ruining the entire mission and all..."

Sure enough, close behind where the bubbles had been surfacing, an immense tail suddenly emerged and then crashed back down.

"Heartless..."

Uso leapt backward, summoning his Keyblade. In a flash of light, the Cosmo Memory was ready for use. He got into his "battle-stance" and waited. This one was big].

What Uso, Cal, and (probably, but not certainly) Sleif did not know was that they were not the only Keyblade bearers in this world. In fact, three others had also sensed a strong Heartless presence in Atlantica and were independently in the process of investigating or were about to start investigating. All of them, still unbeknownst to the previously mentioned trio, were actually close enough to this scene to actually view the fight from where they were, but they were concealed behind near by trees and lush greenery.

All of these Keyblade wielders, then, were in the perfect position to watch as the tail again surfaced, this time much closer to the shore; they were also within proper range to hear the beast's shrill screech. It was the unique sound of a rare Heartless, a giant breed that flourished on the hearts of sailors lost at sea, of bitter captains, and even of seafolk. Indeed, this was a beast summoned into this world by the envy of Ursala herself, and now it was being drawn towards the mass of Keyblade wielders.

The Heartless are always drawn to such people, people of strong heart, and so many of these people were gathered that this was an irresistible feast for the Leviathan Heartless.

Its huge, snake-like head tumultuously ascended from the water, its yellow eyes aimed straight for the heavens, ravenous as night is for afternoon's end. "We've got a big problem!" Uso shouted, further retreating, never turning away from the beast.

Its head continued to rise, revealing a long neck, complete with massive, black spikes lining the back. This head, suspended by its neck, was all that was visible of the Leviathan– the crown of the iceberg. The area was silent, so much so that the simple washing of the water onto the shore, in coordination with the usual tide, seemed to create a roar in comparison to the otherwise still air.

From this silence, tiny Shadow Heartless emerged from the sea, crawling onto the land, confused and driven by their curious hunger for the Keyblade. It was a frightening sight, truly; the Leviathan was enough on its own, but soon there were dozens of Shadows on the shore, filling it with darkness.

A dark cloud exhaled as the Leviathan opened its mouth, to offer up another splitting screech. Uso looked back at his two allies, asking with a nervous chuckle, "Sleif, you have this under control, right?"

* * *

Kelly shuddered. "Why in the world did that old man send me here…? I mean I know there's a strong presence of darkness, but…" he glanced over at the nearby ocean and shuddered once again, "He knows I can't swim…" The 17-year-old was determined to keep as far away from that large body of water as possible. "If I can't find anything up here on land, I'm probably just going to call it quits and go home."

Kelly hadn't been put on many missions, since the man training him (which Kelly refers to as the "old man", since he doesn't know his name) didn't think he was ready to take on any sort of responsibility until just recently. Kelly continued looking through shrubbery for clues of anything bad going on, mumbling to himself all the while.

However, one sound overpowered his mumbling. Kelly heard a rather large splash, and his eyes widened. "Oh gosh I hope that was just a normal sea creature of some sort…" He took into a slight run through the various greenery scattered about and looked over a short cliff. There, on the shore of the beach, he saw three people, all wielding Keyblades. He knew there were more wielders besides him, but he didn't expect to see so many in one place.

Kelly moved his gaze away from the group of wielders and over to the ocean, where a large, black serpent was coming up out of the water. _'Of course, it had to be in the water…'_ he thought, sighing. _'And if I don't help out, who knows what the old man will do.' _Much to his relief, however, some Shadow Heartless came from the sea and onto the shore. "Well, at least I could warm up a little and stay on the land," he said quietly.

Kelly flicked his wrist slightly, and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. He jumped off the short cliff and landed on the sandy shore with a small thud, before running over to the other three. He cut through a Shadow and gave a small salute to the other wielders. "Looked like you needed some help over here," he said with a smile that seemed unfitting for the situation, before turning back to the oncoming Heartless.

* * *

The Shadow Heartless advanced up the banks. Cal coughed and sputtered. If it wasn't for Uso he would have drowned back there. Now he defeniatly was not ready for this. "C'mon," he muttered to himself, "this is what you trained for."

With a flick of his wrist Cal summoned his Keyblade... or at least tried to. For some reason the Keyblade did not appear in his hand. Slowly the Shadow Heartless were drawing nearer. Cal stuck his face into his palm. "Really! This has to happen now!"

The closest Shadow Heartless was now only feet away from reaching Cal. Suddenly the twelve-year-old boy felt too young to be dealing with this. Soon it would all be over. But then, like a gift from above, an unfamiliar Keyblade Barer ran up and slashed the closest Shadow Heartless, saving Cal.

"Looked like you needed some help over here," he said with a smile. Cal looked up at the figure with admiration and smiled back. "Well the help is appreciated." With that the boy flicked his wrist once more. Amazingly the Keyblade appeared this time.

With Angelic Soul in his hand, Cal rushed toward the Shadow Heartless. One fell to a mighty swing and two more when he jabbed the forked Keyblade into the mob. Suddenly the Leviathon roared and posed to strike the shore. "Look out!" Cal shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Salina had been relaxing quite enjoyably in the top part of a tree, enjoying the world's breath of wind. It had a good mixture of fresh air, and saltiness. She sighs, closing her eyes, taking in the sounds of the waves quietly lapping onto the shore, and the cries of nearby gulls, whose company she had just got done enjoying.

Then all of a sudden, she heard splashing, and sputtering, among other general sounds that beings tend to make when coming up for air from being under some form of liquid or another. She bolts upright, sitting in a cross legged stance, peering down upon the beach that was right nearby.

Salina, grew a little edgy as she saw two beings come truding up out of the water, one draggin the other, making their ways toward a third being who was standing there, watching them as she was. She slightly shivered, which made her tucked wings come untuck slightly and rustled a bit. She frowns, and a wrinkle creases her forehead she forces her wings back into place. She then heard on the breeze one of the wet beings start sputtering nonsense about some Ursula character and... HEARTLESS!

Her eyes narrow, wondering why three wingless ones were on this beach. True, one could ask why she, of all places was here on a world full of water, when in fact, water was one of her weaknesses. That, and it made her wings molt. But she forces herself to focus and continued to watch the group, when all of a sudden, a big splash draws her attention. She looks further out to the sea when the giant Heartless reared its ugly head.

As it did, it let loose a terrifying scream, along with unleashing a horde of shadow like minions. She then smiled, and she started to spread her wings, when in fact a fourth wingless one came running out of nowhere and slashed at the shadows with... a KEYBLADE!? She quickly looks that the other two beings, and saw that they had keyblades as well.

She freezes for a moment, wondering if this was the reason she had come here for. A memory flashes behind her eyes, and she then smiles, murmering to herself, "Ahhh.. can't let them have all the fun..." She then suddenly stands up straight, and flings her wings wide. Summoning her own keyblade, one that she liked to call Oathkeeper, into her right hand, she lets out a series of high pitch squeals, and launches herself at the giant heartless.

She flew past its ugly head, swiping at it, unsure that she made contact or not. But she quickly banks to the left, summoning her other keyblade, Angelwings, and quickly flings them at the monsters head, using a duel raid strike. She then slightly allows herself to briefly glance at the beach, wondering how the wingless ones fared.

* * *

Bree stood from atop the rocky cliff-face on the edge of the beach. Her dark-violet, wavy hair fought against the breeze wind as her eyes narrowed down on three individuals who ungracefully dragged themselves out of the water. She crouched behind a jagged rock so as not to be visible by the small party,_ "Rule number one – Meddling in the affairs of other worlds is strictly forbidden. Discretion is futile for survival. Take out the target and get out"_ She thought to herself – her shine of her armour glistened under the sun.

Shadows began to swarm the beach, she waited for what usually happens – people run and scream in terror at the sight of the creatures, then she would run in, keyblade at the ready and take them out before the people grew wary of their presence. This however was not the case; the subjects did not flee – they didn't even appear afraid. Bree changed her position to get a closer look at the group, she studied their unlikely attire, "Clearly not from this world." She whispered to herself, she had been to many worlds before this and learned to pay close attention to the inhabitants and her surroundings. Two summoned their keyblades, "Keybladers?" she noted in surprise. _"That explains the enormous heartless population in this world then."_ She thought.

"Bunch of Greenhorns" she scoffed, noticing the smaller one struggled to perform a simple task of summoning his keyblade. Her aquamarine eyes then studied the older member of their group, "Except for maybe that one… perhaps a master even?" she asked herself. _"Did I stumble across their training mission?"_ Bree wondered.

She got up from her crouching position and turned to leave – when she heard a giant crash in the seas, there Leviathan reared its head from the ocean. "Looks like Ursula's causing trouble again." She stated coolly. Two other keybladers seemed to have joined the party. Bree shrugged, "The old-guy should be able to handle the heartless…" she said turning to leave but she could help feeling like she should stay. "Those amateurs might be a bit of a handicap though…" she thought, still hesitating.

"It's not usually my style to fight alongside others…" She told herself but she knew Leviathan wouldn't be an easy target. _"At least I'm not afraid of getting wet …"_ she thought as she summoned her keyblade (Freedomsacrifice), and took a few calculated steps backwards then charged at full speed off the edge of the cliff – leaping high into the air, as if gravity had no hold on her. She pointed her keyblade sharply downwards. Bree was about to perform one of her signature moves known as "Freedom's-Fall."

* * *

The crashing waves of the ocean continued to rise and fall against the cold sand of the beach, as the immensely tall figure dressed in black, appeared to wait for something or someone to come along. The glimmering light from the moon, shimmered off the display of armour that covered the figures arm, a very known trait of those who wielded the keyblade. Master Sleif's arms remained crossed, even as the two smaller figures that suddenly rose from the ocean made it to shore, spluttering and coughing from the salty water.

"That Sea Witch," said Uso as he dragged Cal with him, causing Master Sleif to close his eyes for what he was to hear next.

"I'm possibly right in assuming, that things did not go to plan on your side?" Questioned the Keyblade Master, before the sudden eruption of water and rage brought the three Keybladers attention towards the ocean. Rising from the deep, the colossal Leviathan Heartless roared as its massive tentacles came crashing onto the sides of the beach.

"We've got a big problem! Sleif, you have this under control, right?" Shouted Uso as he summoned his Keyblade, while the younger Cal seemed to have trouble with his own.

"Focus on defending your partner Uso. That is your priority." Summoning the copper coloured Keyblade Radiant Motion in his hand, the gigantic Heartless already rose its large appendages, preparing to crush those that would wield the mystical key shaped weapons.

From out of nowhere however, three new figures seemed to appear from the surrounding areas. Destroying a lone Shadow Heartless from attacking young Cal, the new male Keyblader smiled at Uso and Cal, speaking with the youngest while Master Sleif walked past the three of them.

Leaving them to deal with the smaller Heartless, the Leviathan screeched another painful roar as it posed to slam its massive tentacles against the beach, to which Cal shouted in order to warn those in harms way. As if knowing such a thing was about to come to pass, the faint blurry image of another figure shot out from somewhere close by, the two forms of Keyblades appearing in her grasp as she launched the weapons straight at the massive monsters crown.

Colliding with its leathery looking skin, the Heartless roared in pain, the strikes dealing some damage to the creature as it caused its violent gaze to fall on whom attacked it. Flinging its massive tentacles, the Heartless swiped large swats through the air, causing powerful gusts of wind to carve along its path, intending to knock anything out of the air unlucky enough to get caught in its drafts.

As the third figure draped in armour leaped off the cliff facing the beach, the Leviathan appeared to catch the hurtling figure aiming towards it, causing it to swing its tentacle yet again. The sudden change in its stance would cause those targeting the creature, to see nothing but the sudden hurtling wall of dark skin speeding towards them, like a hand trying to swat an annoying insect from its space.

Flicking his arm wielding the Radiant Motion, the already large Keyblade within Master Sleif's grasp, quickly extended in length as bursts of steam erupted from the tiny vents covering its body. Without missing a beat, the Master grasped the main part of the weapon, holding it like a lance, ready to launch the weapon. With an explosive blast of steam from its handle, Master Sleif swung his arm, launching the Keyblade straight through the air before slicing through the Leviathan's tentacle that was making its way to Bree, sending a large slab of it slamming into the sand and water before quickly dissolving into nothing.

With another flick of his arm, the Radiant Motion exploded in a flash of steam in the air, materializing back in its Master's hand before destroying any Shadow that got in his way towards the towering Heartless. Before his boots even touched the crashing waves, pillars of earth rushed up from the sand, propelling Master Sleif higher and higher above the water, acting as stepping stones with every new pillar that rose to form its path towards the huge yellow eyes of the Leviathan.

* * *

Colliding with its leathery looking skin, the Heartless roared in pain, the strikes dealing some damage to the creature as it caused its violent gaze to fall on whom attacked it. Flinging its massive tentacles, the Heartless swiped large swats through the air, causing powerful gusts of wind to carve along its path, intending to knock anything out of the air unlucky enough to get caught in its drafts. Which Salina used the winds it created to her advantage, to make her soar ever higher into the air, without much effort. As she gained height, she caught a glimpse of another figure flying through the air without much effort, toward the Leviathan.

the Leviathan appeared to catch the hurtling figure aiming towards it, causing it to swing its tentacle yet again. As it flung its tentacles around, she could see this beast was not to be taken lightly. But alas, while it may move fast to those on the ground, she was seeing it as if it was moving through syrup. She lightly dodges a stray tentacle only to see the actions of the people on the beach.

Apparently the original three had been joined by a fourth keywielder, who looked super young, and the one that had been standing on the beach summoned a very large keyblade, which extended in size with wisps of steam.

Flicking his arm the being grasped the main part of the weapon, holding it like a lance, ready to launch the weapon. With an explosive blast of steam from its handle, the person swung an arm, launching the Keyblade straight through the air before slicing through the Leviathan's tentacle that was making its way to the other being that was flying like her, sending a large slab of it slamming into the sand and water before quickly dissolving into nothing.

But within mere moments, the keyblade was back in the person's hand, and the person charged forward, creating pillars of sand and earth, making his way up in height toward the Leviathan's head. Grinning to herself, she resummoned her own blades, and Cried out, "STOP!" and pointed both her blades at the monster's head. As she did, the magical spell stop took effect, and she suddenly found herself straining against the fabric of time. She started to feel the mental strain almost right off the bat.

She groaned, focusing her will to keep the Leviathan frozen in time, to allow the man running up the pillers mere seconds to move without having to worry about being biten in half. But she wasn't sure how much longer her weak spell could hold.

* * *

_"Focus on defending your partner Uso. That is your priority."_

The Keyblade wielder gave a yielding nod, the nod of an obedient child. He twisted his head back towards Cal, before running towards him, voiding all else from his vision. Even the three additional Keyblade wielders who had arrived, while being noticed and perceived by him, were not given the smallest bit of his conscious attention. Sleif had given an order, and he rarely deviated from requests.

"Take it easy!" Uso said, nervous, yet smiling, "Don't want to hurt yourself." He watched the boy make another attempt to summon the Keyblade, and this time he was successful. Urgently so, Uso created a barrier between the new Keyblade wielder and Cal, to ensure that if that particular other Keyblade wielder attempted to do something, he would be able to quickly act. As Cal moved forward to attack a Heartless, so did Uso, dashing the Cosmo Memory into the frame of another nearby Shadow.

_"Look out!"_

Uso motioned himself closer to Cal, ready to hold him back, in case the boy tried to be brave. From this point, he took a moment to watch Sleif ascend, like the Master he was, towards the Leviathan's head. "Will that be enough...?" Uso spoke his thoughts, out of habit. Sleif never ceased to impress him, and if his sheer ability was not enough, the fact that he could remain in proper composure and in his senses while approaching such a monster was astonishing. Uso was quaking; even Cal seemed braver than he!

_"I must be strong,"_ Uso thought, this time managing to keep his thoughts in his own head, _"Like Bugenhagen trained me to be." _He took a quick breath and then jumbled forward, like a pigeon trapped in a shirt that had been hung out to dry on the clothesline, flailing his Keyblade with something a little short of elegance. The "feathers" of the Cosmo Memory, which were more like sharp, metal spikes, ripped through two Shadows in one crazy swing, and when Uso spun himself around and danced forth, he took out another lone one, which had been advancing towards Cal. "I got your back!" He shouted, while recovering from his minor disorientation. Then, in something of a whisper, he added, "I think."

He looked back at the Leviathan- frozen in time. More remarkable magic! Bugenhagen was right; greater things did exist outside of his world. For now, however, those things would have to wait; he watched Cal like a shepard's dog watches its flock.

* * *

Kelly became distracted for a moment. So much was happening at once. Two more Keyblade wielders had joined the battle - one of them with wings! One of the wielders that had originally been on the beach was fighting against the large Heartless with a sort of strong elegance, and Kelly began to wonder if this man was a Master.

Kelly shook his head. Now was not the time to be distracted. He glanced up once again at the wielder with wings and saw that she had cast Stop on the large Heartless. _'That would be a difficult spell to control for a long time...'_ he thought. He wanted to help to get rid of the serpent, but he still thought it might be better to stay away from the water. He continued to fight the multiple Shadows on the shore.

Kelly began to start a Firaga spell when he realized that even though it would easily destroy the Shadows, it might also harm the people he was fighting alongside. He stopped the offensive spell and decided to go with something on the defensive. He cast a Protect spell on himself and the others on the shore in attempt to slightly defend them from the Shadows as well as the occasional attack from the serpent.

* * *

All around Cal the other Keyblade Barers were ruling the battlefield withpowerful magic while he was struggling with the few Heartless he faced. Uso was protectivly desroying Heartless before they even reached Cal. _Now it's my turn for a little magic_, the boy thought. Magic was definatly not his strong suit but it was his chance to show off a little.

Cal closed his eyes and concentrated all his magical energy. Light began to warp around his body, increasing the speed at which he moved. At first his movements were a little jerkey but he quickly got the hang of it. Cal broke away from the other two Keybladers, slicing any Shadow Heartless in his way.

He looked up at the Leviathon for a moment, pondering weither he should attempt to attack it. For the first time he noticed two new Keyblade Barers were also fighting it. Something seemed odd about them and for a moment Cal couldn't quite place it. The realization hit him hard and fast. They were Winged!

The slight distraction provided enough time for the Heartless to reach him. One Shadow Heartless swiped at him and sent him stumbling into the water. More of the dark figures followed into the shallows. "I should have never left Uso's protection," Cal muttered. With Angelic Soul he managed to keep the Heartless at bay but there was nowhere to escape to.

* * *

Something on the edges of her vison broke her concentration of her stop spell, and she quickly yanked her head to get a full view of one of the land beings go stumbling into the water, being chased by a score of shadows.

Grimicing to herself, she points herself toward the being, tuckes in her wings to gain speed, and soon splashed into the water near the being.

All of a sudden, Ice seemed to fill her veins, making her slow and sluggish. She gasps, for a moment, wondering why she was risking her neck in the first place, but then she steeled her mind, and twirling her duel blades faster than the land being could comprehend, she took out the heartless that were hounding the poor thing. As soon as the last one wisped into smoke, she bounded forward, grabbed him with one arm, shouting, "HANG ON!" Then with powerful thrusts from her wings, she launched the both of them back toward the beach.

As soon as they made land, she drops the being rather more roughly then she had intended, and drops to all fours, panting, trying to gather her wits, as the ice in her vein's, slowly spread toward her heart. Panic gripping her, she tried to conjure a cura spell, but soon found out that she was unable to. She rolls onto her back, fear in her eyes. And a few moments later, uncontrolable shakes started to rack her body. As she had feared, when first landing on this planet, salt water was more harmful then fresh. Hopefully she hadn't spent too much time in the water, and hoped that one of the nearby keyblade users had the brains to use a heal spell on her.

* * *

Bree sharply struck Leviathan's head as she fell swiftly downward. The monster roared out in pain as the Freedomsacrifice's thorns pierced its leathery skin, but it only became fiercer. She landed swiftly and cleanly on her feet, barely disrupting the sand underneath. There was so much going on around her, shadows were crawling the beach and a grand total of six keybladers (including herself) but she didn't let this distract her _"Take down your target and get out."_ She repeatedly thought.

Taking two neat hops backwards avoiding Leviathan's counter attacks Bree used a near-by rock to propel herself into the air – unlike that girl with the wings she couldn't exactly fly however Bree had been accustomed to using her surroundings to her advantage. Slicing through the sky, she held her keyblade out in front of her to give her that extra speed she needed – she had to be careful though, is seemed the older one was using some sort of powerful attack which forced the earth to move underneath him.

Once close to Leviathan, Bree twisted her am backwards to gain extra force to attack the beast her focus - its head. _"Attack the head and the whole monster should fall_" she thought. She knew this was also the more dangerous of approaches – but there wasn't time to second guess tactics. The beast was powerful and she needed to avoid the other keybladers' attacks– so she knew she had to act quickly. She decided to use Time-splitzer – so as to give the beast little time to strike her back. Slicing at Leviathan's head and neck she warped so quickly that to the eye it seemed that she had made copies of herself.

After the attack she was performing had finished – she let herself fall gently to the ground. _"You're on your own in the battle field."_ She reminded herself as she watched the girl helping the small boy and decided not to bother with the shadows. _"Once the large one is gone the others will follow."_Her focus was pulled for a second, she noticed the girl was in trouble from Leviathan's attack. Bree shook her head, _"Don't be reckless – don't burden yourself with the hindrance of others. Look out for yourself and no one else."_

Bree loosened up her shoulders from the tension that was building up she used air-slide towards Leviathan. Her hand griped on the beast's leathery skin as she began to scale the beast towards its head but something was wrong – the beast thrashed about causing scaling the beast to be difficult she pushed herself off it and into the air. She wasn't nearly high enough to reach its head – but continuing to climb it wasn't worth being thrown into the water. Her cap acted as a parachute to slow her fall. Bree tossed the keyblade towards Leviathan's head with all her strength it soared into the sky gaining more and more power as it flew. She landed swiftly in a couching position on the sand and looked up to see her keyblade sharply strike above Leviathan's eye.

* * *

Uso was so caught up in the moment that he ceased to focus his full attention on Cal, and in return, when he looked back, the boy was gone. He literally had taken his eyes off of him for a few seconds, just to glance again at the frozen Leviathan, and now his partner was gone! He was not sure what worried him more: Cal's unknown condition and wellbeing, or what Sleif would do to him, if something unfortunate should befall Cal.

He glanced around. So many Keyblade Wielders, surrounded by so many Heartless- it was tough to discern his friend from the whole lot, but Uso managed. "Cal, Cal!" He shouted, rushing towards him, "Are you alright?" He took a closer look. Cal did seem perfectly fine, just shaken and a little injured, but the Keyblade wielder next to him, who presumably had led him away, looked to be in more critical shape. Not life-threatening, no, but her condition needed some attention.

For both of their sakes, Uso gave his Keyblade a spin and invested in them a bit of his Magic.

"Cure," he said, rather softly, as he watched a green glow bloom about both of their bodies, filling them with life. Then, placing his hand on Cal's shoulder, he reminded him, "We have to stick together, Cal! This area isn't safe. Stick with Sleif and I, and you'll do fine. You're not ready to go on your own yet, but give yourself time." He liked how didactic he was sounding.

"Besides," he concluded, dissolving the cliche, inspirational speech-esque attitude and voice, "We're a team. No need to fight alone when you've got friends, right? And you-" Uso looked straight at the other Keyblade wielder, the winged one, giving her a serious, almost confrontational glare. "All I know is that in a flash he disappeared from my view, and you're over here with him. Looks like a fight happened, too. You weren't trying to kidnap him, were you?" Uso had his Cosmo Memory on the ready, in case this other Keyblade Wielder was up to something.

* * *

As the shakes started to get worse, she dimly heard a voice cry out, "Cal, Cal!" It shouted, seeming to come closer and closer. Suddenly, she felt a rush of displaced air as somebody came near and asked to the being she had rescued, "Are you alright?" Growing disinterested in thier conversation, she started to slip off into darkness, letting the shakes take her away.

Suddenly she heard a disembodied voice say, "Cure," as a green glow bloomed about herself, healing the damage the salt water had done to her.

Her breathing returning to a semi normal state, she laid there flat on her back, with her wings crumpled painfully beneath her, trying to regain her composure. She heard somebody talking to another, and she opened her eyes and turned her head slightly wincing at the pain her wings were giving off, and saw that the being who had presumbly healed her was giving her a serious, almost confrontational glare and said, "All I know is that in a flash he disappeared from my view, and you're over here with him. Looks like a fight happened, too. You weren't trying to kidnap him, were you?" The being had his keyblade on the ready, in case she was up to something sinster no doubt.

Grimacing, she weakly replies, as her strength was slowly returning, "Well, if you want to think it that way, i can't stop you." Grunting, she slowly sat up to relieve herself of the pressure on her wings. Slightly flapping them to get some circulation going, she then added, "But, i think your fellow being there should be able to give better answers than I can." She then starts to shakily stand up, cursing herself in the process. Oh why did she have to be so weak to something so simple?

But after gaining her feet, her wings spread out for balance, she drew a deep breath and summoned her oathkeeper, and held it out before her. She closes her eyes, and murmurs to herself, "Cura!" The spell takes effect immediatly. She lowered her blade as the healing took place and just said, with a slight edged to her voice, "I believe we still have some Heartless to take care of." She then looks at the being who was accusing her of foul deeds and waited for his reaction.

* * *

The gnashing of the leviathans teeth, as it roared its titanic sound and swayed its gigantic body, deafened everything else around Sleif as he continued to gain higher ground towards the colossal creature with help from his quake spell, acting as stepping stones for the Master.

Catching sight of the approaching figure, the Leviathans eyes swiveled and locked firmly onto Sleif, before the mighty beast reared forward, ready to swallow him whole. That was however, until time seemed to stop for the Leviathan Heartless, its entire body frozen in mid motion due to the help of a certain winged wielder.

With such a Heartless, even a Master would have difficulty holding such a spell on something so giant, yet managing to cast and hold it while appearing so young, both were impressive feats indeed.

It wasn't long though, until the flying Keyblader quickly dove towards something occurring on the beach, causing the Leviathan to slowly unfreeze from the time inducing spell from Salina. Using what precious seconds were left, Sleif quickly and literally, leaped into action.

Landing on the Heartless' shoulder, Master Sleif readied his Keyblade as he ran along the dark skin, finding not only had the Shadow Heartless appeared on the beach, but also seemed to be part of the Leviathan itself, as they rose from its skin to block the Keybladers path to the head.

Swinging Radiant Motion, the steam inducing Keyblade hissed, as the super heated metal sliced through the first wave of Heartless, causing those behind them to leap towards the Master.

"These spawns will continue to appear. We have no time for such annoyances." Thought Sleif, as he side stepped the first two Heartless before stabbing the end of Radiant Motion into the dark leather of skin below him.

Almost as if resetting the Keyblade back into its original length, Master Sleif waited until the Shadow Heartless were nearly upon him, before the Keyblade once again extended, sending both weapon and wielder flying into the air, launching some of the Heartless off the Leviathan itself while Master Sleif sailed straight towards the Leviathans head.

With a sudden thud, Master Sleif stabbed his Keyblade directly into the Heartless' head, causing the mammoth creature to roar in pain, having fully broken free from the Stop spell. Grasping hold of the Keyblade with body hands, Sleif proceeded to hold his grip through the g-force inducing flails of the Heartless, while his Keyblade continued to hiss and dig deeper into the Leviathans head as well as Bree's launch of her own Keyblade towards its eye, in turn causing more pain to the creature and repeating the process of its wild flailing.

* * *

Cal crumbled onto the ground. One minute he was fighting in the shallows the next a winged Keyblade Barer flew to the rescue. He knew that he was lucky that she had risked her life for his. Cal just wished she didn't fly him. Although it was a phobia he tried to hide from the others he was deathly afraid of heights.

"Cal, Cal!" A distant voice shouted out. Cal immediatly recognized the voice of Uso. "Are you alright?" The voice asked, much closer now. Softly Uso whispered the word "Cure" And instantaniously all the small aches and pains in Cal's body disappeared.

Uso quickly repremanded Cal then acussed the winged girl of kidnapping him. "It's really not her fault," Cal explained, "I wanted to impress you guys and I kind bite off more than I could chew. She actually saved me." A playful smail krept across his face. "Since when have you been so aggresive to strangers, Uso?"

Even though the situation was dire, Cal was never one to be impolite. He turned to his savior and outstretched his hand to shake. "Thanks for saving me miss. My name's Cal and my friend over there is Uso. Sorry about him, he can occasionaly be a bit grumpy."

* * *

"A bit grumpy...?"

He turned his back to the pair, crossing his arms. "As if!"

"I was just being careful. Thought I'd give that a shot, after the whole Ursala incident, and now I get chastised for being 'a bit grumpy'! Hmph. I can't win." He acted quite upset by this, but he let a smile briefly show, before forcing it away once again.

Leading himself away from this little respite, he caught sight of a few Heartless, which were approaching the trio. "Let's not let our guard down just yet," he said, looking over his shoulder, "You ready? Cal, stay with me this time. You can show off later, during training... But for now, let's focus on the task at hand."

Uso charged, dragging his Keyblade on the ground behind him, causing tiny stars and sparks to rise up from the ground. He lifted the blade up once he had reached a Shadow, to cut it in twine, and he then, now that his Keybladehad been raised, brought the weapon down upon another nearby Shadow. Another Heartless crept up behind him, preparing to make a scratch at his back, but Uso - without really intending to - stepped out of the enemy's range of attack, essentially dodging the blow. He heard the Heartless, after lunging, plop down onto the ground noisily, and with a startle, Uso turned around and frantically swung the Cosmo Memory, to take care of the pest.

"They're everywhere!" He exclaimed, watching as even more Shadows poured out of the water. "Sleif has the right idea," Uso went on, looking back at Cal, to make sure he was alright, "These guys are just going to keep pouring out, until the big one is taken down."

The Leviathan continued to flail its head about, for even Heartless could sence when its very existence was threatened. One Keyblade had struck it just above the eye, and the other was drilling a hole into his head, causing the beast so much agony that it decided to unleash all it had. It knew that it likely would not survive this fight, but at the very least, it wanted to be destroyed while taking down at least one of the Keybladers with it. Even when facing destruction, the hunger for such a heart was fierce.

Letting loose one more of its shrill cries, the Leviathan seized control of the sea around it. Three whirlpools formed and began to spin chaotically, bouncing all around the Heartless. In addition, the Leviathan took in a deep breath and then exhaled it soon after, in the form of a burst of water Magic, a horizontal "beam" of liquid, which was aimed straight for where Sleif was, to knock him to the sea below and potentially, preferably, destroy him in the process. Lastly, to complete this onslaught, the Leviathan- who up until now had only its head revealed- raised one of its claws, one which was still in the process of opening. Contained within its palm had been an orb of concentrated dark energy. Almost as soon as its and was fully opened and the orb had been revealed, the Leviathan violently clamped its claw shut once again, shattering the orb, causing its energy to disperse into two dozen balls of dark energy, which, while smaller, retained potency in dark energy. Each ball then rained down on the beach, in a different location from the others, upon the Keyblade wielders there. They fell quickly, but they could be dodged, if each target was in tune with his or her senses.

These three attacks occurred almost simultaneously.

**End of Chaper 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Salina had been standing for a bit when the being she had rescued chimed, "It's really not her fault," it explained, "I wanted to impress you guys and I kind bite off more than I could chew. She actually saved me." A playful smail crept across his face. "Since when have you been so aggresive to strangers, Uso?"

It turned toward Salina and outstretched his hand in some form of greeting and said, "Thanks for saving me miss. My name's Cal and my friend over there is Uso. Sorry about him, he can occasionaly be a bit grumpy."

Salina, looked at the hand for a bit, then realizing with a faint blush to her cheeks, she hesitantly extended her own and shook hands with the being Cal. She then said, "Um... A pleasure? Is that what one says? And oh, don't worry... i usually get that all the time..." She then lets go of this Cal's hand, and turned toward the being that was supposedly called, Uso, who had sputtered, "A bit grumpy...?"

He turned his back to them, crossing his arms. "As if!"

"I was just being careful. Thought I'd give that a shot, after the whole Ursala incident, and now I get chastised for being 'a bit grumpy'! Hmph. I can't win." He acted quite upset by this, but he let a smile briefly show, before forcing it away once again.

Leading himself away from this little respite, he caught sight of a few Heartless, which were approaching the trio. "Let's not let our guard down just yet," he said, looking over his shoulder, "You ready? Cal, stay with me this time. You can show off later, during training... But for now, let's focus on the task at hand."

Then he charged forward, taking care of the heartless, with relative ease. Salina, scoffed, at how he treated his keyblade, which was simply being dragged upon the beach as if it was just sort of toy. But as he finished slaying the few heartless near him, she heard, "They're everywhere!" Sighing, she shifted oathkeeper, ready to go into battle, when the Leviathan let loose a roar. She turned her head to look at it.

Apparently while she had been busy, a Keyblade had struck it just above the eye, and the other was drilling a hole into his head, causing the beast so much agony that it decided to unleash all it had.

Letting loose one more of its shrill cries, the Leviathan seized control of the sea around it. Three whirlpools formed and began to spin chaotically, bouncing all around the Heartless. In addition, the Leviathan took in a deep breath and then exhaled it soon after, in the form of a burst of water Magic, a horizontal "beam" of liquid, which was aimed straight for where the being with the drilling keyblade was, to knock him to the sea below and potentially, preferably, destroy him in the process. Lastly, to complete this onslaught, the Leviathan- who up until now had only its head revealed- raised one of its claws, one which was still in the process of opening. Contained within its palm had been an orb of concentrated dark energy. Almost as soon as its and was fully opened and the orb had been revealed, the Leviathan violently clamped its claw shut once again, shattering the orb, causing its energy to disperse into two dozen balls of dark energy, which, while smaller, retained potency in dark energy. Each ball then rained down on the beach, in a different location from the others, upon the Keyblade wielders there. They fell quickly, but they could be dodged, if each target was in tune with his or her senses.

These three attacks occurred almost simultaneously. And Salina sighed, and summoned forth her Angelwings, and quickly, without notice, launched herself into the air, slicing at the dark orbs with each keyblade taking out one orb at a time. As she flew around, over, under, and in anywhich way that was required to dodge and evade, she took out as many dark orbs as she could.

Flapping her wings, she comes to a brief stop, unsure of how many orbs she had taken care of, and seeing the a few were still coming down upon the beach, she made herself parrallel to the ground and flew forward. As she flew forward, she started to barrelroll, making each roll faster and faster. Soon after that, she whispered to herself areoga, and launched a horitzantal whirlwind. Flinging the wind with some effort, she stopped in midair, righting herself to see the whirlwing go flying across the sky, to sweep away the dark orbs far away from the beach.

Feeling sasitfied, she quickly alights upon a tree, and suddenly she felt drained. Moaning, she fell off the branch she had been standing on, and landed with a thump into the sand below. She then found herself staring blankly into the earth, wondering why she was so tired of all of a sudden. She then slightly grins to herself, as she thought of the reason, and then promptly falls asleep. As she did, her wings, moving on their own accord, covered her up, and somehow kept whatever few heartless that were near away.

* * *

Kelly continued to fight the Shadow Heartless, no longer paying much attention to the other people around him. His Protect spell began to wear off. It seemed like the Shadows wouldn't stop coming, and he began to struggle against them. 'They aren't very strong... but after a while, fighting gets tiring!' he thought, starting to use fire magic. He hoped that nobody would come near enough to get harmed by it.

After a while of fighting, the Heartless in the area he was in began to thin out. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked back over to the ocean. It seemed like the serpent was releasing more and more Shadows... so until it was defeated, they would keep coming. "I guess that means I'll have to just keep fighting them off until the others defeat it..." he said, dropping his head a little, "There's not much I could do from the shore."

Suddenly, the Leviathan begun a flurry of attacks, one against the Keyblade Master, another forming whirlpools around itself, and the last being balls of dark energy heading towards the shore. Kelly glanced up in time to see them coming, but his lack of energy made it difficult for him to move quickly. He shut his eyes, preparing for the impact of at least one dark orb, until he heard a rush of wind overhead. He looked up just in time to see the winged Keyblade wielder using the air around her to force the orbs away. He gave her a quick salute of thanks.

The girl, however, flew to rest in a nearby tree, and fell out of it moments later. She landed on the sand, and Kelly started to worry about her. Her wings covered her, and kept the nearby Heartless away. 'Well, that's quite useful. I guess she'll be fine for now...' he thought, turning back to more Shadows that found their way over to him. He held his Keyblade in a battle stance, and continued to fight, even though he was becoming exhausted.

* * *

Bree leapt up and caught her keyblade on the rebound from hitting Leviathan's eye. The older keyblade wielder (and presumably the more experienced one) was violently drilling a hole in Leviathan's head – causing the beast to flail about wildly. The beast wasn't going down that easily though, it wanted to dish out as much pain as it possibly could before its existence became no more. To slow down her decent to the ground, Bree did a backflip in the air before landing swiftly back onto land. "I didn't think you'd go down that easy." Bree imagined herself telling Leviathan.

She was lucky though, the beast decided to focus on the older wielder and the others attacking the smaller heartless on the beach. The only thing Bree had to worry about was the beast's claws causing dark balls of shadow to rain down on the beach. This was the window of opportunity Bree had been waiting for. "When possible use your enemies' attacks against themselves." Whilst most ordinary wielders would simply dodge the beast's attacks Bree decided to dive towards the balls of potent darkness. She darted towards the first balls of darkness on land before leaping once again into the sky and forcing the higher once back towards Leviathan causing them to strike the beast with its own attacks. Naturally she wasn't able to block all the balls of darkness that were out of her reach however the ones within close range to her she was able to knock back with ease.

Touching back onto land she took a glance behind her. To her absolute disgust the girl with wings was taking a nap in the sand, "Pathetic!" She whispered under her breath, and then raised her keyblade in front of her face pointing directly towards the sky. "If it wasn't for these losers I'd have had Leviathan finished off by now." She thought closing her eyes. The wind began to rise causing Bree's golden cape and free-flowing indigo locks began to fly wildly in the wind, a series of dancing pink rose-petals began to surround her as her entire body and her keyblade became illuminated by a radiant, magenta, smoky-light. She pulled her keyblade back, close to her body, as though she were shielding her heart. "Enough playin' around…" she whispered to the keyblade.

Within a second of her eyes opening, Bree's entire body shot forward like a bullet fired from a gun. The pink petals followed her as she sliced Leviathan with tremendous speed and force. Mid-air she turned to face Leviathan, her speed so great that her her shoes were able to skim the water's surface like water-skis. Before sinking into the water she leapt into the air and raised her keyblade above her head and sliced through Leviathan in the other direction. She landed crouched position in the sand – her back facing Leviathan she shot a piercing stare with her bright turquoise eyes to the other keybladers on the beach – almost as if to say "See? That's how a real keyblader attacks a beast this size." Then stood to her feet and hopped backwards in case Leviathan had prepared a counter attack.

* * *

Salina had been passed out quietly, until she felt a stab of hate. Confused, she woke up, to see a shadow come bounding at her head. Reaction overcoming panic, she moved in a blur, a keyblade slashing the poor thing into black hissing smoke.

She paused, panting, her eyes filled with a wild panic. Then she closed her eyes, stoping to take deeper breaths. Once, her breathing was back under control, she opened her eyes just in time to see the other being who could fly slash the Leviathan like it was a toy... which it wasn't... but the look that the being gave off was full of hate and... superiority? She wasn't sure, but alas, if the being wished to be so cocky, it was her right. She lightly springs up to a standing position, tucking her wings behind her back, wondering if she should just go elsewhere so she could make a better recovery.

Apparently, I've not fully recovered from my brief contact with the ocean... She thought to herself. She looked around, noting that the being Cal and the being Uzo were handling themselves well, while the other two seemed to be taking care of business with the giant heartless... Hadn't she noticed a fifth?

She looks around, and sees the last keyblader somewhat struggling against the small army of minons that the leviathan had. She sighed, wondering why she was so eager to go jumping into battle. Then, gritting her teeth, she lightly sprung forward and started to get to work on slashing away with her duel blades, content to destroy the smaller heartless.

As soon as she got within talking distance of the keyblader, she noted the being's young age, and simply said, "hello." as she sliced a heartless. If the being wished to carry on a conversation while fighting, that was it wish. But for now, she just focused on taking out as many shadow's as she could, her two blades slicing and dicing.

* * *

Kelly glanced over at the Leviathan once again to see one of the wielders attacking the huge Heartless with a speed that was almost inhuman. His jaw dropped for a slight moment as the wielder seemed to glide over the surface of the water, slashing at the serpent. She finally landed on the shore after the attacks, and looked at the wielders on the shore with a piercing stare that seemed slightly haughty. Kelly sighed and put a hand behind his head. 'Well she certainly does have skill that's worth bragging about, I suppose...' he thought, forgetting about the Shadows for a moment.

Suddenly, as one was about to launch an attack, the winged wielder that was just lying on the sand a moment earlier attacked the Shadow. "Hello," she said, as she continued to slice through the Heartless.

"H-hello," Kelly said, attempting to pick up the slack and start fighting again. He was losing energy fast, but he wanted to fight as long as possible. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but... weren't you just collapsed on the beach? You must have some incredible recovery skills if you could jump into battle again this quickly," he said, trying to be as polite as possible even while fighting.

* * *

he violent thrashings of the Leviathan, seemed only to be the tip of the iceberg in terms of its strength. As Sleif continued to dig deeper, into the mighty beasts head with the searing metal of Radiant Motion, the giant Heartless already was beginning to besiege the others with its own range of attacks. The three massive whirlpools that quickly formed around the beast, began to drag and devour anything in its clutches. At the same time, the Leviathan soon showed more of its submerged body as it raised its colossal claws, each one with a growing orb of pulsating darkness before it crushed and began to send out the dozens of homing energy shots.

Even Sleif himself, was not left untargeted by the monster. Growling as its many eyes glared towards the Keyblade Master, a long inhale of breath accompanied a sudden yet precise aim of condensed water magic towards Sleif, in the form of a focused beam. Ripping the still red hot Keyblade out of the Heartless' head, Master Sleif quickly brought the weapon up infront of his chest, causing the beam of water to collide with it forcing Sleif back along the beast's shoulder. The loud hissing of cooling metal erupted in clouds of steam off Sleif's Keyblade, as the focused beam of water appeared to be held back while also rapidly cooling the super heated metal of Radiant Motion itself.

Managing to keep back the strong beam, Sleif took the time to view the battle raging below the beast. Glancing at Cal and Uso, it seemed both of the two young Keybladers were joined by two more, one interestingly enough with wings, the same person who had previously frozen the Leviathan with her spell. While those four dealt with the minions of the creature, the fifth figure who had appeared before, was expertly dealing with the giant Heartless, just as Sleif himself was doing. Stopping the majority of the dark shots from the beasts claws, even sending some back further damaging the monster, the powerful woman was already racing towards the giant Heartless, her speed allowing her to run straight across the water while what appeared to be flower petals glided behind herself and her Keyblade.

With a sudden slight twist, Master Sleif quickly moved his Keyblade, causing the fading beam of water to ricochet off the now cooled metal and sliced through the approaching Shadow Heartless to the side. Roaring at using its own attack against its Shadows, the Leviathan began to thrash and swing its head and shoulders, trying for one more futile attempt to dislodge the Keyblader from its body, completely forgetting the quickly approaching Keyblader running on the water. Breaking into a run himself, Sleif began to dash up the Leviathans shoulder and head once again, ignoring the approaching Heartless and even the new intake of breath, signalling another water beam attack from the beast in the making.

Upon reaching its crown, the creature once again wildly shook and swung its head in all directions, just as Sleif had hoped. Waiting for the right time, the Keyblade Master leaped into the air, using the sudden force of the Leviathan's flailing to help him launch higher into the sky. Everything appeared rather small the higher Sleif reached, though the flashes of a notable Keyblade warrior could clearly be seen, even from so high up. Soon beginning to descend back towards the Leviathan, Sleif raised Radiant Motion above him with one hand, its handle once again bellowing out steam as the Master aimed the weapon straight down.

With one final launch, Sleif swung his arm, sending the now red hot Keyblade towards its target, quickly flying downwards faster then even he was falling. From the beach it would appear only as a brief glimmer, along with a single pulsating wave of force, as the Keyblade struck the Leviathan's head and more then likely drill straight down through its entire body. Though the beasts body was still there as he quickly descended, Sleif soon recalled Radiant Motion into his grasp before slamming the bladed tip into the side of the beast, carving a path straight down it and in the process drastically slowing the Keyblader down. Planting his boots firmly into the skin, Sleif pushed and launched himself away from the Leviathan with Keyblade in hand, landing into the swallow ends of the water just as the faint sightings of darkness began fading from all over the giant sea creature.

* * *

Cal was so focused fighting of the Heartless that he didn't even notice what the others had been doing. First of all the bird-girl was now fighting side-by-side with the other unidentified Keyblade Barer. The secound female Keyblader was running at the Leviathan with petals whipping around her.

All of the fighting was quickly exausting Cal. He sparred a moment to glance up at the Leviathan. He saw Master Sleif hurtling downward toward the creature. The much more experienced Keyblade Barer sliced the beast's head then slide down it's back, all the while digging his Keyblade into it's skin.

Darkness began to ooz out of the Leviathan's wounds. Cal breathed a sigh of relife. The battle wasn't over yet but it soon would be. Cal was glad because even now his reflexes were becomeing slower and his attacks less acurate. He stuck by Uso, knowing that because of his weariness it was more important than ever to follow orders.

* * *

H-hello," the being replied, attempting to pick up the slack and start fighting again. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but... weren't you just collapsed on the beach? You must have some incredible recovery skills if you could jump into battle again this quickly," it said, trying to be as polite as possible.

Salina allowed herself a small smirk of glee, then it vanished as she sliced yet another pair of shadows. "Yes i was in fact-" Slice. "But, thankfully-" Slice, slice. "My kind are gifted with swift recovery skills-" Slice slice slice. "But sadly, we have limits to how much we can recover." With a final swipe, she finished off what was nearby, the rest of the shadow's seeming to be focused upon helping deal with the two keybladers on the leviathan and the other two keyblader's that she had ran into.

She stops for a moment, taking in a couple deep breaths, gazing upon the battle's that were taking place. Apparently the Leviathan was soon to be destroyed, so she didn't have to rush in and deal with it any time soon. She then swooned a little, and said bitterly, "Thus it shall be till the day i die..." Forcing herself to straighten back up, she then asked the being next to her, "So, what shall be next, hmm? Do we can here and have an idle conversation? Or do we continue to do battle with these foul beings of darkness?"

She looked at the being, and gave it a cool level gaze. Noting how his shoulder's were seeming to sag, she ventured, "If i may be bold, I will venture that you would prefer a rest. Unless i've been mistaken, perhaps?"

* * *

"Yes I was in fact- But, thankfully- My kind are gifted with swift recovery skills- But sadly, we have limits to how much we can recover," the wielder that Kelly was speaking to replied, pausing in between sentence fragments to slice through the mob of Heartless.

"Sounds like a pretty good ability," said Kelly, continuing to attack the Heartless, although not as gracefully as the other wielder.

"So, what shall be next, hmm? Do we can here and have an idle conversation? Or do we continue to do battle with these foul beings of darkness? If I may be bold, I will venture that you would prefer a rest. Unless I've been mistaken, perhaps?" the wielder questioned after defeating the remaining Heartless nearby. Kelly looked around and saw there were a few Heartless by two other wielders, and some closer to the Leviathan. He thought for a moment.

"To be quite honest, a rest would be good. I probably wouldn't be much help to the others in this condition anyways..." Kelly said. He fell backwards and lay in the sand, not caring that it was getting in his hair, "Idle conversation wouldn't be a bad idea. I like meeting new people." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, before letting out a sigh. Suddenly, almost in a panic, his eyes shot open and he sat up straight. "Oh I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself!" He put his left hand behind his head and extended his right hand for a handshake, "My name's Kelly - Kelly Arden. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"To be quite honest, a rest would be good. I probably wouldn't be much help to the others in this condition anyways..." The being said. It fell backwards and laid in the sand, not caring for anything at the moment.

Salina, somewhat glad that it had opted for a rest, had sat down as well, casually leaning back a bit, with her wings slightly spread open. She glanced backwards at her wings, and saw with disgust the early signs of moltage. As she idly flapped her wings, the being said, "Idle conversation wouldn't be a bad idea. I like meeting new people." as it closed its eyes and inhaled deeply, before letting out a sigh. Suddenly, almost in a panic, its eyes shot open and it sat up straight. "Oh I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself!" it put its left hand behind its head and extended its right hand forward, "My name's Kelly - Kelly Arden. It's nice to meet you.".

Salina stared at Kelly's extended hand for a moment, not comprehending what it was Kelly was trying to achieve. Realization dawning in her eyes, she puts forth her own right hand, graps Kelly's and gives it a light shake while Replying, "Well met. I am known as Salina Sugaras. It may very well be a pleasure to meet you as well." Letting go, she returned to her relaxed sitting stance, and continued on, "From where do you come from Kelly? If it is unfeasable to speak of where you hence came, then it is your right to not speak at all."

She continued to gaze forward, starting to enjoy the slight breeze that was coming off the ocean, which carried a hint of near victory with it. She watched the battle in front of them, keeping watch for any stray heartless that may come near.

* * *

The Leviathan fizzed and fizzled into the sea from whence it came. The great rips and tears through its body were still visible, in the forms of gaping holes. Even if the creature had the will to continue its own existence, these wounds would take a great time to heal of their own accord, if such healing was really possible.

The sea foamed up around where the Leviathan sank, screeching ever-still. The Keyblade Wielders were all accounted for on the shore, and while the primary threat had been eliminated, more Shadows still began to pour out of the sea.

Uso looked towards the others, saying not to one in particular more than another, "We can't leave this world in this condition. Do you have any idea where the Keyhole might be? We have to seal it!"

There would be time for chit-chat later. He was mildly troubled that two of the newcomers were already discussing matters quite unimportant and irrelevant to the current situation. There would be a proper time for such things, and he gathered that this was not the proper time at all.

As Uso gathered himself closer to Cal, he couldn't help but thinking, "The planet is in danger, and they act as if it's nothing! Maybe I'm just inexperienced, but that doesn't seem right..."

By this time, the Leviathan was no more. It had sunk and faded away forever more, deep in the sea.

* * *

The wielder stared at Kelly's hand for a moment, before a look of realization came over her and she shook his hand. 'I guess the way people act in different worlds varies a lot...' he thought, still smiling.

"Well met. I am known as Salina Sugaras. It may very well be a pleasure to meet you as well," she said. Kelly nodded and repeated her name in his head, to make sure he remembered it. "From where do you come from Kelly?" Salina asked, "If it is unfeasable to speak of where you hence came, then it is your right to not speak at all."

Kelly shrugged, "Eh, most people just call it the Automated City, even though we've just recently became industrialized. How about yourself-" He was cut off by the sight of the Leviathan sinking and fading away, as well as the sound of it's shrill cries. However, more Heartless continued to pour out of the ocean. He still wasn't well-rested, but he thought it might be best to go and help the other wielders, now that the main threat in the ocean was taken care of.

"Well, Salina. It was nice chatting with you," he started, giving a quick bow, "However, I feel like I should go help the others. Here I am shooting the breeze and they're still fighting without a break." And with that, he ran over to the other wielders to fight off the Shadows.

* * *

At last Leviathan was fizzling and fading out into the sea – Bree's and the other very strong keyblade wielder's hard work was paying off. "One more strike and he's through," Bree thought. She didn't really need to worry about it – the potential Keyblade Master probably could have finished him off with no trouble at the weak state Leviathan was in. Still, Bree was no slacker. She leapt high into the air and performed a final air-raid. "Haaa" Bree cried tossing her keyblade at the beast for a final blow. It pierced the beast's skin then re-formed into Bree's hand whilst she made her graceful decent back to the land.

Leviathan was finally finished, "Nothing more than an embarrassment." Bree looked over her shoulder at the two keyblade wielders whom decided to sit down and have a conversation. "We bust our humps while they go and have a picnic. That's why you can't rely on anyone else to save your skin." Despite Leviathan's demise more heartless crawled onto the beach.

She looked over at the two more inexperienced wielders still fighting the weak shadows. "They're weak shadows – but their numbers are probably too great for those guys to handle." She thought – it was the first time she'd shown any sign of caring for her comrades, although it wasn't so much as caring for them but more: "If I leave now, the job won't be finished."

"We can't leave this world in this condition. Do you have any idea where the Keyhole might be? We have to seal it!" One of the keyblader's called out to the party.

"So they must be after the keyholes then…." Bree thought to herself – understanding why they were here now.

"It's too late to waste your time finding the Keyhole!" She found herself calling over to the younger wielders. "If those heartless attack the inhabitants of this world – it's all over any way." She called running towards him. "Stay focused and don't let your guard down!" She said firmly. She leapt into the air and dived straight in front of the inexperienced wielders – taking out the surrounding heartless as she did. She then held her keyblade in front of the two inexperienced wielders, unconsciously defending them temporarily from attack.

Bree stood between the lapping sea and the heartless. She raised her keyblade horizontally in front of her face. Her keyblade glittered under the sun's rays. "You're mine…" She whispered to the heartless crawling from the ocean. She channelled her energy and in her mind locking-on to most of the enemies crawling onto the beach. "Hiii-utt" she called out - using the first heartless as a launching pad then ricocheting off each heartless she'd targeted onto – wiping them out as she went. She'd taken a large number of them out – but they still weren't all completely gone.

"If I draw them close to me I won't have to waste as much energy." She thought, noticing that even though she wasn't tiring out yet – she soon would be if she keeps using her special abilities. "Mustn't be reckless just because they're weak." She reminded herself. Her eyes remained sharp and fixed she twisted herself into a spiral creating a vortex which drew some of the heartless in towards her. Using the keyblade – she slashed the shadows up towards the air – taking them each out with a single slash of her keyblade.

* * *

Kelly shrugged, "Eh, most people just call it the Automated City, even though we've just recently became industrialized. How about yourself-" Kelly was cut off by the sight of the Leviathan sinking and fading away, as well as the sound of it's shrill cries. However, more Heartless continued to pour out of the ocean. Salina, watched with amusement.

"Well, Salina. It was nice chatting with you," Kelly started, giving a quick bow, "However, I feel like I should go help the others. Here I am shooting the breeze and they're still fighting without a break." And with that, Kelly ran over to the other wielders to fight off the Shadows.

But, Salina, having not fully recovered, just continued to sit on the beach, enjoying the sights of the other's making short work out of the heartless. She sighed, wondering about many things at once, each thought pounding against her head like a rock. Great... Now i must deal with a headache...

She refocused her attention upon the battle, just in time for the being named Uso, cry out something about a 'keyhole' while the being who could mimic flight shouted a reply before becoming a whirlwind of activity and slashed away a bunch of heartless.

Salina, sensing an end coming about, shambled to her feet, tucked in her wings, and started to slightly limp forward, a cramp having set in her right leg. She stops short to lightly shake some feeling into it, and then manages to near the group. Summoning her Angelwings, she swipes at a few nearby heartless, humming a random senseless tune to herself.

As Master Sleif made his way out of the shallow waves lapping around him, the mammoth Leviathan creating foaming bubbles in its wake as it dissolved from its defeat, the Keyblader glanced towards everyone upon the beach. Young Uso and Cal continued to battle the remaining Shadows, along with the other two youngish looking Keybladers. Landing gracefully back onto the beach, the armour clad woman had the heir and stance of a professional warrior.

"We can't leave this world in this condition. Do you have any idea where the Keyhole might be? We have to seal it!" Yelled Uso from across the shore, his Keyblade striking down one Heartless at a time along with the others.

"It's too late to waste your time finding the Keyhole! If those heartless attack the inhabitants of this world – it's all over any way. Stay focused and don't let your guard down!" Called out the female warrior, as she quickly made her way with a dash and a leap, towards the younger and less experienced Keybladers.

With a loud hiss, Radiant Motion quickly returned to its original form, before Master Sleif swiftly swung the still large weapon through some charging Heartless, reducing them to dark mist.

"The young master is quite right Uso, Cal. The head Heartless is gone. The small spawns are nearly destroyed. Finish off as many as possible so we may leave this world. If the ruler of the world wishes us to leave, we have no right to remain any longer then we need to." Stated Master Sleif, his Keyblade slicing through some of the twindling Heartless that clung around him and the others.

Much closer to the armour wearing woman, Sleif proceeded to slice through a stray Shadow close to her side, his back completely to hers, making the Master tower even over her with his size.

"Quite the impressive display miss. I did not expect others to be on this world, but I offer my thanks to your assistance with the beast, Master...?"

As Bree landed, the more experienced Keyblader approached them – aiding in fighting the shadows. His prowess with the keyblade was nothing short of extraordinary; like her, these shadows were nothing but a single strike away from being nothing but a mist of darkness soon to fade. "But that's what one would expect from a master." Bree thought to herself.

Keeping herself focused on the task at hand Bree scanned the beach for the heartless – it seemed very few remained. After tossing her keyblade like a boomerang, Bree leapt up to catch it on the recoil. She noticed that one of the slackers was re-joining them – "perhaps he's not a total disgrace." She re-evaluated, "But the girl with wings is nothing more than an embarrassment." She thought, looking away with disgust at the sight of the girl with wings, limping clumsily towards the heartless and then of all things – singing. Bree caught her keyblade and dived like an arrow towards a clump of heartless, slicing throw each of them. "I'll be glad to be rid of these losers." She thought, although she couldn't help be feel curious towards the more experienced wielder. He had a presence certain presence about him which made her uncertain whether to fear or respect him.

To Bree's surprise he kept staying close to her, never straying far from her side. "What does he want with me?" Bree wondered, her eyes narrowing on the powerful figure. He proceeded to slice through a stray Shadow close to her side, his back completely to hers, making the Master tower even over her with his size.

"Quite the impressive display miss. I did not expect others to be on this world, but I offer my thanks to your assistance with the beast, Master…?" he said behind her. Bree hesitated; she hadn't been totally prepared to make herself an acquainted with these people.

"It's just Bree." She answered coldly; after all there she could see no real harm in offering her name to the stranger and she could help but feel a slight sense of self-fulfilment being recognised for possessing master-like qualities. Bree spotted a shadow from the corner of her eye, she did a back-handed slash whilst spinning herself to gain a closer, face-on glance at the experienced wielder.

His appearance as a contradiction in itself – his scarlet-red eyes were enough to cause every muscle Bree's body to tense however he seemed to have a pleasant and respectful demeanour. Bree was conflicted - She couldn't help feel intrigued by his powerful presence but it wasn't her nature to succumb to her own idol curiosity. "If he is a Master, maybe he might be able to give me the information I need..." She wondered. "Even if he does grant me such knowledge, can I really trust his words?"

Despite her reservations - she couldn't let an opportunity like this slip away. "And you are?" She finally asked looking the figure directly in the eye.

Salina had quite finished off her little patch of heartless when the being who had been drilling holes into the main heartless came up out of the surf, helping dispatch all the remaining heartless. She stops for a bit, letting herself recover a bit, noting the cold stares from the being who copied flight.

She shrugs, not concerned with the way she was being looked at. If the being had issues, it had issues. As the being who had killed the Leviathan talked with the being with issues, Salina had made her way closer to Uso, Cal and Kelly. She helped them finish off whatever few heartless were lefted there, and exclaimed with a happy tone, "Oh what joy, oh what fun, to be slaying heartless tonight." She continued to hum the improvised tune so as to not bother the other's in case they had issues with singing.

Spinning himself around Cal, Uso ricocheted himself from Heartless to Heartless. When his Keyblade struck down one, he bounced to the next, but he by no means was a Master. He missed his swings quite often, and when he did so, he found himself being swiped at by the claws of a Shadow or two.

This was an acceptable pain, however, for it was he who was being attacked, rather than the one he had been entrusted to protect. He had created a decent-sized barrier in which Cal could roam without being harm's way, and the circle around him growing ever vaster by the second. Uso was about to inch the barrier even further when he heard Sleif call to him.

"The young master is quite right Uso, Cal. The head Heartless is gone. The small spawns are nearly destroyed. Finish off as many as possible so we may leave this world. If the ruler of the world wishes us to leave, we have no right to remain any longer then we need to."

Uso let out a defeated sigh, one with a striking resemblance to what a child might release before muttering, "Thanks dad, for ruining all the fun!" It was of a similar tune, after all; Uso had a difficult time coping with the notion that one man's will should be the deciding factor in whether they stay to save the world or not.

The ruler seemed intelligent, yes, but not infallible; clearly this was a problem that a Keyblade wielder should solve. Uso figured that if King Triton knew exactly what was going on, he'd be begging for them to stay. Thus Uso complied with Sleif's orders, not because of his respect for Triton's words, but because of his respect for Sleif's.

"Fine," Uso said, as one of the other Keyblade wielders had begun to chime some little ditty, "Everyone, let's get out of here! I know a good place for us to go, to rest and talk. Follow me." De-summoning the Cosmo Memory, Uso extended an arm, his palm open. A black, abysmal portal was opened up- a Corridor of Darkness - in front of him.

It was linked to a set location, and once one stepped fully into the portal, letting its darkness immerse the body, the person would be brought to the desired location. Uso gulped; he never enjoyed going through these portals, even when he created them. Regardless, he threw his head back, gestured for the others to follow him (With somewhat of a "C'mere" hand gesture), and plunged into the Corridor.

Cal watched as Uso spun around him, slashing the Shadow Heartless. There were a couple times where the slashes missed and the Heartless racked their claws againt Cal's friend. In a way he envied the pain, at least it was some action. He was stuck simply picking off the few Uso had missed. But it was far to late for Cal to make his move now, for Master Sleif had ordered them to retreat and there was no argueing with Slief.

"Fine," sighed Uso, "Everyone, let's get out of here! I know a good place for us to go, to rest and talk. Follow me." The older Keyblade wielder reached out his arm and created a Corridor of Darkness. Cal shivered, those things terrified him. Uso gestured for the others to enter. Cal swallowed his terror and stepped through.

All around Cal there was darkness. Complete, utter darkness. Still the boy crept forward, one small step at a time. He knew that behind him the others would be entering the Corridor as well. Soon he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

When he exited through the opening he was greeted by a lush, green landscape. It immediatly sent a warm feeling through Cal. It was a place he recently learned to call "home." A place called Paradise Falls.

Kelly continued slashing through Shadows. He was still pretty tired, though, and occasionally his Keyblade wouldn't hit the Shadows straight-on, but would graze over them. 'Ugh, I knew I woudln't be that much help in this situation...' he thought. He still continued to try and fight as much as possible, however.

Some of the other wielders were carrying on a conversation he wasn't paying much attention to, as he was more focused on fighting than trying to hear what they were talking about. He did catch a few snippets here and there; something about defeating as many Heartless as possible before leaving the world. Kelly didn't question about it further - he wanted to stop fighting as soon as possible.

Salina came over by the wielders and helped defeat a few remaining Heartless. "Oh what joy, oh what fun, to be slaying Heartless tonight," she said, before humming a tune. Kelly raised an eyebrow at her quirky behavior.

Not a few moments later, one of the other wielders spoke. "Everyone, let's get out of here! I know a good place for us to go, to rest and talk. Follow me." The wielder's Keyblade disappeared out of his hand, and he opened a dark portal. Kelly didn't have much experience with them. In fact, he was somewhat frightened by the sight of it. He glanced warily at the wielder who had opened it, trying to determine whether or not it was a good idea to follow his instructions. 'Well, he helped defeat the Heartless... and his allies that were with him also fought alongside us...' He took a quick glance back at a few other Heartless, and determined that going through this portal was probably the best idea. He gave a quick nod to the wielder who had opened the portal before stepping in.

Kelly held his breath when he stepped in, out of reflex, but found that he could breath normally inside the portal. He let out a sigh of relief and glanced around. Inside the portal was... odd, to be sure. He didn't like it at all. He picked up into a quick jog to the end of it, before stumbling out into another world. There was green everywhere he looked, as well as waterfalls. Everywhere. He took a few steps away from the portal before sitting in the grass. He hadn't seen a world like this before. The world he was from had so many factories and buildings, there wasn't much room for so much nature. He felt somewhat out of place, being so used to the city, but he was surprisingly at ease.

"It's just Bree." Stated the experienced warrior, slashing another Heartless with an impressive back hand swipe of her Keyblade.

"And you are?" The young woman asked the much older warrior, his red eyes glancing to her as he too destroyed Heartless that made their way close to them.

"My apologizes Miss Bree. I am known as Master Sleif. I believe you have already noticed my two young apprentices." Said Sleif as he motioned his hand towards both Uso and Cal, the first of which was soon learning to let things go when they were not in control anymore.

"Fine. Everyone, let's get out of here! I know a good place for us to go, to rest and talk. Follow me." Uso said as he raised his hand, once dismissing his Keyblade. With a swirl of darkness, the familiar forming of a Dark Corridor sprang into existence on the beach.

Diving straight into his own portal, Uso was soon followed by Cal, as the Keywielder slowly entered the swirling darkness, still not used to the way of travel so far. Joined by the other young male Keywielder, he too entered the portal with a look on his face of uncertainty.

"I would like to know more of your travels Miss Bree, if you wouldn't mind, as well as yours too young miss. If you would like to follow." The older master said as he moved his gaze from Bree and towards Salina.

The dark stained sand crunched and settled under Master Sleif's boots, as he made his way towards Uso's portal. Stopping momentarily, the Keywielder dismissed Radiant Motion in a cloud of hissing steam, before promptly pulling closed the long coat he wore as he stepped into the same path the others had gone through.

Upon stepping through to the other side, the previous setting of sand and sea had disappeared. Before the Master, a large green hill dropped downwards, reaching vast sprawling plains that seemed to stretch far off into the distance. Waterfalls poured off various mountains that dotted around the area, pooling into large lakes and rivers, which appeared to go on as far as the green plains themselves.

Walking down to the three Wielders, Sleif softly patted Cal's shoulder as the young boy seemed better to be back to the world, as the older man noticed Kelly seem a little bewildered at the sudden change in the environment.

Before all those who came through the portal, not only were the green plains and flowing blue waterfalls a sight to see, but the signal structure that lay not far in the distance was something to behold. Stretching into the sky, the citadel like building seemed part of the very mountains and earth of the world. Gleaming with a white marble like substance, it appeared to have the capacity to hold hundreds of beings inside its stone body. Its many pathways and walls curved around it providing numerous areas to defend from any hostility, yet the picture perfect world had no sign of such a thought.

"Welcome to our home Keywielders, of Paradise Falls. If you would all come this way, you may get comfortable and rest once inside the citadel." Master Sleif stated once everyone had arrived safetly through the portal, while allowing his coat to open once again and bellow against the soft rushing winds.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Salina just got done with another heartless when the being Uzo screamed something about leaving, and she turned in time to see him open a dark corridor.

She then instantly froze for a moment, staring upon the sight without it really registering in her eyes. Then she jolts herself out of her daze, and see's most of the current group of beings go running/walking through the portal.

She sighs, flings open her wings, and focuses. As she focused, she closed her eyes, envisoning herself to become enwrapped in armor. When she opened her eyes, a flash of light appears, and she was encased in her unique armor.

She gazed toward the sky, summoning her keyblades, molded them into a second set of 'wings' and had them flung onto her back to operate just like her regular wings. Looking at the being that hadn't yet departed, she said with a cool edge to her voice, "See you on the other side." Without a further word, she flapped her 'wings' and flew off into the sky above.

Gaining the stars above, she glanced around and saw the faintest glimmer of the corridor zooming off into the great beyond. Smiling inwardly, she quickly swooped down and followed it.

After a bit of distance and time, she saw the world that the corrider was going towards. She quickly flew down toward the surface. Once she gained the breathable air, she quickly changes out of her armor, which disppears with a brief flash of light, and she glides through the air for a bit, enjoying the new world's winds. As she glided, she took in the beautiful scenery of the grass, plants, trees, and.. waterfalls!? Sighing, she noted to herself to try to avoid them as much as possible. But, after a quiet moment of contemplation, she adimited to herself that the waterfalls were indeed pretty and magnificant. After a few moments of peaceful bliss, she alights upon the group of beings she had ran into, and also saw a huge complex building nearby them. She comes to a peaceful landing right in front of the being who was apparently the leader of Uzo and Cal.

Sighing, as she uncounsicly tucks her wings in, she turns toward the leader being, dipping into a curtsy, while saying, "Well, well, well. I'm honored to be allowed to alight to this world. My name happens to be Salina, in case any of these being's here haven't bothered enlightening you." Straightening up from her cursty, she spins around, to gaze upon the distant structure. She then adds, "And what a amazing structure you have! May I ask what this realm is called?"

She then notices Uzo, Cal, and Kelly all sitting and relaxing on the grass. She skips over to all of them, asking in a rush, "And oh my goodness! All of you did so well! I'm very honored to have fight by all of your sides. Some of you need work, of course, but all of you show promise! Though, not to say that any of you were terrible! Oh no! Far from it! Even I need improvement!" She then whirls around, her wings slightly becoming untucked, as she faces the leader being, exclaiming, "And you! Dear being! I also wish to say that fighting by your side was indeed a great honor as well!" She then stops, slightly out of breath, as the air here seemed to grant her a much deserved feeling of peace.

She closes her eyes, tilts her head slightly, and smiles at the leader being, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

_"My apologizes Miss Bree. I am known as Master Sleif. I believe you have already noticed my two young apprentices."_ Said Sleif as he motioned his hand towards the two younger wielders whom she'd watched drag themselves from the ocean's grasp earlier.

_"So he is their master – great I stumbled into their reckless training exercise." _Bree thought to herself. She slashed some of the last few remaining heartless, _"With all these keyblade wielders – especially that guy – it's no wonder these pests can't stay away. We're doing more harm than good here."_ Bree thought, even though she was in midst of a conversation with Master Sleif – her mind never faltered from the task at hand. His older apprentice must have the same idea.

_"Fine. Everyone, let's get out of here! I know a good place for us to go, to rest and talk. Follow me."_ Uso said as he raised his hand, once dismissing his Keyblade. With a swirl of darkness, the familiar forming of a Dark Corridor sprang into existence on the beach.

Bree watched as one by one they stepped through the dark swirling portal – most were even fearful of stepping through. Bree ignored the young amateur's requests and turned the other direction – slipping her amber-coloured protective eye goggles on. Who was he was he to give orders like that anyway. She flicked her eyes back for a final glance at the man who introduced himself as a Master. _"I suppose, if someone could whip those lost causes into shape – it'd be him."_She thought, remembering his impressive display of prowess with the keyblade. She was just about to summon her own dark corridor pathway with her keyblade when Sleif spoke to her again.

_"I would like to know more of your travels Miss Bree, if you wouldn't mind," _He requested politely.

She did mind – she hadn't intended to make herself acquainted with, let alone travel with this circus of performing monkeys that dared called themselves keybladers. Sleif intrigued her though, a man with such power travelling with two rookies was uncommon. Behind those scarlet eyes was a story worth hearing, something hidden behind that respectful demeanour – that she was certain. And by chance, he would grant her the knowledge she so desired,_ "I can't miss this chance."_ She thought turning around.

_"…as well as yours too young miss."_ Sleif then shifted his gaze to the winged girl. All though not showing it, Bree was taken back,_ "What interest could he want with her?"_ she glanced at the singing girl. _"She's an embarrassment!"_ Bree's eye widened staring over at the clumsy singing, winged girl that dared to call herself a Keyblader. She wasn't jealous of Sleif's shifted attention – more confused. _"He's probably curious how she dual wields, I've only ever heard it theorised before today." _She closed her eyes and dematerialised her keyblade. _"Not that it does her any good – probably might chip a nail or something." _

Bree removed her glasses and without a word stepped casually stepped into the dark corridor that one of Sleif's apprentices had summoned. It wasn't her usual style of transit but today she was in no hurry unlike the kid who fell on his face upon entering.

She stepped out to the other side, at first Bree was left unfazed – she'd visited many worlds before this one, but then she took-in the full extent of where she was – from the silvery-blue waterfalls cascading around them, the wildly untamed shrubbery to the magnificent pearly white marbled citadel extending from the rock face. She even caught a glimpse of an items and accessory stall run by one of the legendary creatures – the moogles. _"So it does exist."_ Bree thought, "Just like the stories I heard – all those years ago." She rested her hand over her heart and bowed her head – her eyes lightly pressed.

She opened her eyes at the sound of Sleif's voice, _"Welcome to our home Keywielders, of Paradise Falls. If you would all come this way, you may get comfortable and rest once inside the citadel."_Bree followed Sleif, not running but at her natural pace – which was relatively fast.

She noticed that the three boys hard already taken a relaxed position in the soft emerald-green grass, the winged girl talking with them. She didn't care much for what she had to say, but as she walked by, she heard the end snippet of their conversion _"…Even I need improvement!"_

"Understatement." Bree muttered under her breath. The girl then whirled over to Sleif, thanking him for the privilege of fighting alongside her. Bree raised an eyebrow at her antics,_ "She barely raised her weapons."_ She thought to herself then walked past them, walking towards the citadel.

Inside the citadel, Bree rested her back against a wide, white-marbeled pillar. She folder her arms as she waited for the other wielders to join her. The view from inside was even more spectacular from the inside. _"I'm really here…"_ she whispered softly.

* * *

_"And oh my goodness! All of you did so well! I'm very honored to have fight by all of your sides. Some of you need work, of course, but all of you show promise! Though, not to say that any of you were terrible! Oh no! Far from it! Even I need improvement!"_

Uso found Salina near him, and he listened to here, with a pleasant smile on his face. "Yeah," he said, almost dreamily, "I know I need some work. He said I had promise, too. I don't know if one can wield a Keyblade, without potential, but what of those that don't meet the expectations? Who sets them, anyway? I'd wager, ourselves. That we do. I just wonder, sometimes, why the Keyblade chose me- why I have this thing, out of others from my world. If I can even call it 'my world'."

The smile faded away in the sunlight. He turned, looking at Salina now, his arms still crossed. "Where are you from?" He asked, now feeling comfortable to talk, now that there weren't Heartless to deal with.

As he asked the question, he moved closer to the citadel, gently insisting that Salina follow. Uso also kept a wary eye on Cal as he pushed open the door, still listening for Salina's answer and any potential follow-up questions. He sent a wave towards one of the other female Keyblade wielders, one who had the power of a master- Bree, or something like that.

"Welcome to our peaceful villa," Uso said, looking currently at Bree, but addressing the others, "Paradise Falls. Make yourselves at home, but whatever you break, you replace! I don't even know how old these random sculptures are, or even the paintings on the walls- the place was furnished when we found it. Since then, though, we've added a few momentos from our travel. Maybe that's where this other stuff comes from, too- maybe some others inhabited this place before us, and they did the same thing. It's a nice thought, isn't it?"

He turned to face everyone, throwing his hands into the air, exclaiming, "But, anyways, welcome! Let's do a quick round of introductions, if you all don't mind. Repeating our names will only help us memorize them, right? I'm Uso, from Cosmo Canyon."

* * *

Salina had been looking at the leader being, when apparently, Uso started to reply behind her. She whipped around to face him, as to not be seen rude, and saw that the being had a smile on its face.

"Yeah," it said, almost dreamily, "I know I need some work. He said I had promise, too. I don't know if one can wield a Keyblade, without potential, but what of those that don't meet the expectations? Who sets them, anyway? I'd wager, ourselves. That we do. I just wonder, sometimes, why the Keyblade chose me- why I have this thing, out of others from my world. If I can even call it 'my world'."

The smile faded away in the sunlight. Uso turned, looking at Salina now, arms still crossed. "Where are you from?" Uso asked, now feeling comfortable to talk, now that there weren't Heartless to deal with.

As Uso asked, Uso moved away to get closer to the giant structure, motoning for her to follow. She pauses, unsure if she should, but skips forward anyways, to not be rude. As they entered, she saw the fellow being with flight capabilites leaning against a pillar. Staring at the place with awe or some form of emotion that Salina had yet to encounter.

"Welcome to our peaceful villa," Uso said, addressing everyone, "Paradise Falls. Make yourselves at home, but whatever you break, you replace! I don't even know how old these random sculptures are, or even the paintings on the walls- the place was furnished when we found it. Since then, though, we've added a few momentos from our travel. Maybe that's where this other stuff comes from, too- maybe some others inhabited this place before us, and they did the same thing. It's a nice thought, isn't it?"

Uso turned to face everyone, throwing hands into the air, exclaiming, "But, anyways, welcome! Let's do a quick round of introductions, if you all don't mind. Repeating our names will only help us memorize them, right? I'm Uso, from Cosmo Canyon."

Salina, having becoming shy, just waited with her hands tucked behind her back, the tips of her wings barely showing. She wasn't very good at introducing herself.. but she had to try! But, she also didn't want to go first, so she just contented herself with looking around the group, wondering who was going to go first.

* * *

"Welcome to our home Keywielders, of Paradise Falls. If you would all come this way, you may get comfortable and rest once inside the citadel," the Keyblade Master said after everyone had entered the world. _'Paradise Falls, eh? Well considering its appearance, it's rightly named.'_ Kelly thought, taking another look at the scenery. He stood up and dusted himself off a little, before Salina came skipping over.

"And oh my goodness! All of you did so well! I'm very honored to have fight by all of your sides. Some of you need work, of course, but all of you show promise! Though, not to say that any of you were terrible! Oh no! Far from it! Even I need improvement!" Salina said to the wielders before whirling around to talk to the Master.

"It was fun fighting alongside all of you, to say the least," Kelly said quickly, "I'm sorry if I wasn't much help though." One of the other wielders started talking to Salina, as they headed off toward the large citadel. Kelly shrugged and jogged up ahead, giving a smile and a wave to the other powerul wielder. Even though she seemed like she had a haughty attitude while fighting, Kelly didn't hold it against her. She _was_ powerful, after all. Besides, he always had to be polite towards ladies.

Kelly walked into the building and looked around - it was nicely decorated with sculptures and paintings, as well as a few other things here and there. "Welcome to our peaceful villa," the wielder previously talking to Salina said, addressing everyone, "Paradise Falls. Make yourselves at home, but whatever you break, you replace! I don't even know how old these random sculptures are, or even the paintings on the walls- the place was furnished when we found it. Since then, though, we've added a few momentos from our travel. Maybe that's where this other stuff comes from, too- maybe some others inhabited this place before us, and they did the same thing. It's a nice thought, isn't it?" It was a nice thought, Kelly agreed. The thought of other people placing items from their many travels in one place made this building seem like it had a lot more personality.

The wielder turned to face everyone, throwing his hands into the air, exclaiming, "But, anyways, welcome! Let's do a quick round of introductions, if you all don't mind. Repeating our names will only help us memorize them, right? I'm Uso, from Cosmo Canyon."

"Uso from Cosmo Canyon..." Kelly repeated, storing the name into his memory, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kelly Arden, from a place called the Automated City." He gave a bow to everyone, and waited for the others to introduce themselves.

* * *

Introductions, thought Cal, I love introductions! "I'm Kelly Arden, from a place called the Automated City." Said the strange boy who had helped Cal in the fight. Afterward the boy bowed to the others. Cal was outraged, he was not to be out-done.

Cal strode ahead of the group, turned, and gave a majestic bow of his own. "My name is Calvin Gray, but you can just call me Cal. My father, Marcus Gray, was a Keyblade Master. He and I would travel from world-to-world doing deeds for the inhabitants. Because of this constant travel I do not trully know my home world."

Cal gave a final nod before sitting down next to a particually large statue. Every time he entered the citadel he sparred a few moments to soak in it's beauty and personality. Quickly he shifted his focus to the group of Keyblade wielders in the room with him. He wished that they would stick around.

Uso was fun but he was kind of like an older brother to Cal and Sleif was always so uptight. Cal was looking forward to speaking with Kelly and the winged girl. They both seemed to have a certain heir of... whimsical. The other female, however, acted just like a Little Sleif. Cal chuckled to himself and decieded that if he ever grew bold enough he would give her that nickname.

* * *

The older apprentice, still looking at Bree spoke again; _"Welcome to our peaceful villa, Paradise Falls._" He said, addressing everyone.

He continued to speak, but Bree's mind had unintentionally wandered, her eyes staring towards the ground. _"This belongs to them?!"_ She couldn't believe it._ "Some people have all the luck…"_ she thought. The apprentice continued to discuss the paintings and sculptures which Bree was far more interested in rather than what he had to say. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at them – some would have had to be centuries old. _"One of these should have some-form of inscription giving me clues towards the answers I seek…" _Bree figured.

Bree's attention was drawn back as the apprentice raised his arms in the air. "But, anyways, welcome! Let's do a quick round of introductions, if you all don't mind." He gestured. Bree didn't want to introduce herself, who she was and where she came from was her business and no one else's – especially not these clowns. The apprentice continued, _"Repeating our names will only help us memorize them, right?" _

_"But I don't care about your names," _Bree thought to herself. "Although, gathering as much Intel as possible is the key to surviving."

_"I'm Uso, from Cosmo Canyon."_ He offered cheerily to get things started.

_"Too caring, naïve, over protective and likes to be in charge."_ Bree thought to herself, studying Uso as he introduced himself

The next person to offer their identity was the young wielder who'd waved to her also, _"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kelly Arden, from a place called the Automated City._"

_"Not a great deal of stamina, too friendly and thinks himself as a ladies man."_ Bree analysed Kelly. Kelly offered a bow - _"And a bit of a poser."_

The boy-keyblader copied Kelly in a bow, _"My name is Calvin Gray, but you can just call me Cal. My father, Marcus Gray, was a Keyblade Master. He and I would travel from world-to-world doing deeds for the inhabitants. Because of this constant travel I do not truly know my home world."_ He then gave a final nod before sitting down next to one of the statues.

_"Despite his overly-elaborate introduction; timid little kid who thinks his young-age as an excuse for being pathetic, far too trusting and needs to learn to toughen up - which will never happen since they treat him like he's five."_ Bree evaluated in her mind Cal.

All eyes fell onto Bree, the winged girl – who'd yet formally introduce herself. Perhaps they didn't care for her name since they'd already knew it – Bree on the other hand hadn't bothered to listen. This was the moment Bree had wanted to avoid. She turned her head and faced them, "Bree" she replied icily. "That's all you need to know, as for where I'm from – it's not really any of your concern."

She hadn't meant to seem so bitter but despite Bree's initial evaluations of everyone – being as threating as a moogle plush-toy – she wasn't yet certain she could trust them by divulging all mystery about herself. She really didn't have a home but that was her past and hers alone - it was nobody else's business but hers. Her eyes averted their gaze – she knew they were probably judging her as a cold-hearted person who was rude and self-absorbed but what did it matter?_"They're nothing but strangers to me."_ She reminded herself.

Then she realised something, _"If I don't get them on side - Sleif might deny me the information I seek." _She re-evaluated.

She drew a deep breath and murmured, "Sorry."

* * *

Salina listend with fascination as all the other beings introduced themselves.

She got to confirm the names of Uso, Kelly, and Cal. Which made her happy to feel that she hadn't misheard their names. Then apparently the whole focus of the group shifted toward the being who had been leaning against a pillar, watching the whole scene with contempt?

Salina was a bit put down by why this person seemed to be so... so... She puts a finger to her lips, trying to think of the proper word to describe this being. After a brief five seconds of fluffy thinking, she gives up, just in time to hear the being say "Bree" it replied icily. "That's all you need to know, as for where I'm from – it's not really any of your concern."

Salina watched Bree shift its gaze downward, and saw Bree seem to suddenly have a inward struggle with itself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bree muttered "Sorry"

Salina, suddenly smiling, piped out, "Oh, its nothing to be sorry about! After all, you don't have to tell us everything! Every being is entitled to thier privacy. If you don't wish to say anything but thy name, then so be it!"

Salina then slightly turns toward the rest of the group in general, and says, "But alas! How rude of me! I almost totally forgot! My humble name is Salina! I'm a winged one as all of you may have noticed or not noticed in case you were alll way tooo busy fighting those meanie heartless!" To demonstrate, she untucks her wings a bit, and gently flaps them to empahsize her point. While tucking them back in, she continues on, "As for where I come from, I'm afraid that i've no idea where i'm from! Apparently, i was very young when i was taken, or left. Depends on your point of view!"

She tilts her head, smiling, while continuing to say, "But, oh well! Some day i may find out what happened, and how i lefted, or where it is! The future is never certain!"

She then finally stops speaking, and takes action to seat herself on the floor, just calmly looking at all those who were present.

* * *

As the colossal stone doors parted open into the great hall of the Citadel, Master Sleif averted his gaze, quite familiar with the surroundings and ancient architecture by now. Instead, the Master glanced to each of the awe struck Keybladers as they entered after him, following his path up the marble stone staircases and into what appeared to be the throne room of the mighty structure. While each young wielder took their own unique way or relaxing within the room, Master Sleif continued to walk forward, walking up the small line of steps which led to a barren flat platform. Stopping quite promptly before turning around to face the group, the older man waited and listened to each of them as they introduced one another.

Sleif older apprentice Uso, was the first to make himself known to everyone in the room. His rather boisterous and energy filled introduction was quickly followed by a wielder roughly in the same age group as most of them there. Kelly's bow, as he mentioned an Automated City, caused Master Sleif to slightly nod his head in thanks, for the new wielder stepping up so soon. Cal, as if trying to mimic Kelly in terms of grace, took a massive bow to everyone within the room, mentioning briefly about the journeys he had taken with his father, causing Sleif to momentarily reflect back on memories.

Bree's almost icy announcement caused Sleif to reopen his eyes, focused clearly on the very experienced Keyblader as she leaned against one of the numerous white pillars. After a few seconds, the young woman seemed to rethink on her previous tone, muttering the possible words of an apology. The winged Keyblader was soon to jump right into the mix of things, answering Bree's apology with her own acceptance. Salina's somewhat unknown past to her reminded Master Sleif quite a lot like Uso, who's own past was quite strange in itself.

With a small thud, Salina sat down on the floor with her wings tucked behind her as she, along with everyone, turned their sights onto the final wielder yet to speak directly to them all. As if on cue, a small rumble ran throughout the room, causing the marble pillars themselves to shake as behind Master Sleif, thrones of numerous shape and designs rose up from the solid platform itself. Sitting upon a throne next to the largest and most detailed of them all, Sleif rested his heavy arms upon the sides of the marble chair, before speaking to everyone present.

"It is good to learn everyone's names that are here. While such a beast was not unforeseeable, it was impressive to see first hand, each and every one of you fighting it and its spawns. I, am Master Sleif Destati, and you have all been introduced to my two apprentices, Uso and Cal. You three, have been the first other wielders of the key we have come across in a very long time. Myself and my apprentices, first came across this world and its Citadel over a year ago. Before which, I had been travelling alone, until I came across one world."

_The entire sky was a deep shade of red. Dark smoking clouds of ash rose higher into the sky, trying to block out what little light remained for the clearly dying world. Rubble was strewn everywhere, while the sounds of painful sirens and screeches could be heard for miles around. What once were buildings, now merely added to the growing piles of rock and cement that were everywhere, acting as small tough obstacles for people as they tried to run over them. From nearly every crack, every shadow, Heartless spawned and attacked any helpless citizen left upon the world. While many tried to attack and defend themselves, their strength, no matter how strong, seemed to have no effect on the creatures of darkness._

As one such defenceless group tried desperately to run away from the growing Heartless, a sudden barrage of stars struck the creatures, decimating them while the fleeing people stopped to look upon who had saved them. Standing on one of the piles of rubble, a younger Uso smiled as he skid down the broken rocks and dirt, defending the group as more Heartless began to crawl out from the shadows down the path the group had come from.

With a single nod of his head, the group of people continued their fleeing, while Uso ran head first into the new fresh Heartless. Quickly picking up speed, the Keywielder struck each of the creatures while a trail of red lights clung to Uso's wake. Within almost no time, the Heartless were gone from the area, leaving a lonely silence along with the cold breathtaking gusts of wind.

Picked up on one such wind, Uso turned around, his face one of questioning as he could have sworn he heard someone speaking. Doing his best in trying to find the growing source of sound, the wielder soon came to the end. Within one of the more stable buildings on the world having not falling apart, the wielder carefully entered before making his way up through the weak structure. Eventually, within one of the many empty rooms that were found throughout the building, the sight of a sitting young boy holding his legs as he rocked back and forth, startled Uso as he clutched his Keyblade before entering the room with the boy.

Now much closer, Uso could clearly hear what the words were, now not having being caught on the wind and made unbearable to hear. The painful whimpering sounds of sadness and loneliness were all that Uso had to hear. Trying his best to pick up the nearly zombie like state Cal was in, proved much more difficult to accomplish. Finally able to slump the young boy over his shoulder, Uso began to make his way out of the room, and hopefully to some way off the world. The growing battles with the Heartless had begun to take their toll on Uso, sapping his strength with every person he helped, leaving him with barely enough to carry Cal and clutch his Keyblade.

Pouncing on both boys, Shadows worked feverishly to hold the two young wielders to the ground, while from pools of tar like darkness, the more human shaped Neo-Shadows took form. Their giant yellow eyes stared lifelessly at both Uso and Cal, freezing Uso in fear while Cal continued to blindly repeat the same words Uso has found him saying. Readying for whatever was to happen, Uso opened his eyes in shock as the familiar sounds of evaporating Heartless was soon heard. Standing within the doorway Uso himself had come through, the tall almost giant like figure stood in the darkness cast by the lack of light, while the hissing steam from the copper like blade stood proudly having dealt with one of the vicious creatures.

Backing off from the two boys as quickly as they could, the Shadows were nearly the first to go, as the figure suddenly turned his Keyblade upon them next, slicing through three of the creatures before the rest slinked away into the darkness. Taking a more direct approach then the lower Heartless, the rapid Neo –Shadow leapt towards the giant of a man, before just like the other, the copper Keyblade pierced the Heartless' stomach, reducing it to nothing more than dark tar.

Still holding the large weapon, the figure soon entered the room while his armour covered arm moved swiftly towards Uso and Cal, almost effortlessly lifting the two up with a single grasp. Discussing with the two, the massive Sleif soon left not only the building, but the world itself, with two new accompanying travellers.

"We shortly came across this world some time after that. Cal here opened up much more after everything, and though it may take time, I am quite proud with his progress so far. We continuously travel to different worlds, and in some occasions, we help with things that need to be done if possible. You are all very welcome to stay. There is plenty of room for all, and as much to see as you would like. " Said Master Sleif as he rested back against the cold marble throne, his sight still glancing towards everyone listening to his retelling of the beginnings of the group.

* * *

Trying not to show her shame for showing the group a moment a weak, Bree hid her face behind her hair as she stared at the geometrically-patterned stone floor. To Bree's annoyance the one person who managed to break through the icy cloud she'd cast over everyone's minds was none over than the winged girl. _"Oh, its nothing to be sorry about!"_ She spoke with such angelic sweetness in her voice it made Bree feel nauseous. _"After all, you don't have to tell us everything! Every being is entitled to thier privacy. If you don't wish to say anything but thy name, then so be it!"_

Bree, keeping her head low, turned her face in the opposite direction, _"Like I asked for you to make excuses for me."_ Bree imagined herself telling the winged girl.

_"But alas! How rude of me! I almost totally forgot! My humble name is Salina! I'm a winged one as all of you may have noticed or not noticed in case you were alll way tooo busy fighting those meanie heartless!"_ Salina introduced herself.

_"Salina…. What a pompous name – perfectly fitting for a girl who'd probably feel exhausted after tying her shoelaces and yet still feel high and mighty enough to make excuses for those of us who actually can raise a blade against an enemy."_ Bree thought, not bothering to even raise her head to look at the girl.

Salina continued, _"As for where I come from, I'm afraid that i've no idea where i'm from! Apparently, i was very young when i was taken, or left. Depends on your point of view!"_

_"Probably kicked her out for being so infuriatingly annoying."_ Bree smirked behind her untameable purplish-black locks. She stopped herself, _"What am I doing? If I let this girl get under my skin – or any of these people for that matter, I'm going to end up losing sight of my main objective. I'm acting like a child; even if it is just in my mind. I've become blind with these foolish distractions – I've got to take a step back and view the situation with a more objective eye." _She leant her head back against the marbled pillar and closed her eyes. _"Focus Bree, clear you mind of all these intrusive distractions or you'll never be master." _She coached herself silently.

Bree's turquoise-blue eyes opened in a flash as she leapt and swiftly turned from her leaning position from the pillar in a single smooth motion as it began to vibrate. Keeping and arm's length distance between her and the pillar she out-stretched her hand so that her finger tips barely touched the pillar she once had her back resting on. She studied the pillar as she felt the vibrations grow in strength under her feet and fingertips, followed by a low rumbling sound. Her mind flashed to a single image – an image of shattered crystal world. She blinked her eyes, to actively wipe the vision away and actively refocused her mind.

She showed no sign of distress; her mind was always so quick to envision every possible scenario that she was always prepared for anything. She did a one hundred and eighty degree twist to the rest of the group, her hand behind her back ready to summon her keyblade to attack whatever was coming their way in a surprise attack. Since Bree's mind had instantly jumped to an attack, she was surprised to see thrones of varying shape and design raise from the ground. _"Thrones for the Masters?"_ Bree wondered. She noted that once the rumbling had stopped, Sleif seated himself in the second most eloquent designed throne. She studied the most grand looking throne "_I wonder who 's royal backside owns that one?" _she scoffed in her mind – the idea of masters being put on pedestals like that disgusted her. She refused to sit on one – it was not her place and if that's what I meant to be a master – it never would be.

Sleif then formally introduced himself and then recounted the story of how Uso and Cal became his apprentices. _"So the kid was virtually catatonic… Explains their needless overreactions when the kid so much as skins his knee."_ Bree thought, she didn't like the story – it reminded her of her own. She glanced over at Cal, _"You got lucky."_

Sleif concluded his story, _"We shortly came across this world some time after that. Cal here opened up much more after everything, and though it may take time, I am quite proud with his progress so far."_ He then brought the group to an explanation of the present, _"We continuously travel to different worlds, and in some occasions, we help with things that need to be done if possible. You are all very welcome to stay. There is plenty of room for all, and as much to see as you would like."_ He offered.

Bree was unsure of what he meant, "Idle here or join in on your little quest?" Bree asked briefly resting her hand on her hip. "Although, your answer doesn't really concern me - because either way I'll pass – there's nothing in your offer that interests me after all. All I want – is to find out how to prove myself a master and that's it."

She had every intention on listening to Sleif's answer, however before he could Bree became on alert. Bree's eyes darted around the citadel; she sensed a presence. "We're not alone." She stated calmly yet coolly. She summoned her keyblade behind her back – prepared to strike if necessary.

* * *

In another part of the citadel, away from prying eyes and eaves dropping ears, a young man laid on a bed in one of the citadels many rooms contemplating his situation that he has found himself in.  
"Awe man this sucks. I've been here for a few days now, and still no signs of any other human presence anywhere near this forsaken keep." Ajani turned onto his sides and looked at the cold stone wall opposite at the other end of the room from where he lay. "Screw it, my wounds have already healed from that incident and it doesn't seem like I'll ever find anyone here any time soon… one last sweep around this place and I'm out of here," he said with an annoyed tone and got off the bed and moved to one of the corners of the room where his weapon called Sinners Requiem lay and took hold of it.

"Besides my predicament, another mystery has yet to be solved…" Ajani stared at the weapon within his grasp and began examining every angle of the weapon. "Just what is this thing made out of? Not any of the easy to find metals, nor is it made of orichalcum or mithril…" then Ajani swung the blade several times in a controlled manner as to not hit anything within the room. "Not to mention very light…" After two more swings Ajani fastened the blade to his back and walked out of the room and into the hallway, heading for the entrance. "All I know is that it's a magical weapon, maybe I should have asked that guy more questions about it while I had the chance." After saying that, an image of a man soaked in blood lying on concrete and rubble thrusting the weapon into Ajani's hands wandered into his thoughts. "It's too late now… since everyone is dead alrea-"

After passing the end of the hallway and onto another, all of a sudden the whole place began to shake forcing Ajani out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Wha?!" he said looking around trying to keep his balance from the quake, but after a few seconds the quaking stopped and everything was still again as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

"Yea… screw it, I'm getting out of here after I raid the pantry for some rations," Ajani said after the rumbling stopped and hurried to the entrance so he could get some food and get out. But just as he was about to open the door to the entranceway he heard voices on the other side. "You have got to be kidding me…" he said to himself under his breath and pressed his ears to the door to hear what was being said.

"-om for all, and as much to see as you would like." _Sounds like the original owner of the place is back, and he's brought a group with him…wonder if he'll let me stay longer if I told him my situation… _

"Idle here or join in on your little quest? Although, your answer doesn't really concern me - because either way I'll pass – there's nothing in your offer that interests me after all. All I want – is to find out how to prove myself a master and that's it." _A female voice huh, wonder if she's a beauty, though from hearing her say that… sounds like an ice queen. Too much trouble in my opinion, though seeing their embarrassed expressions is the best in my opinion._

"We're not alone." _Crud… looks like I've been caught, might as well show myself._  
With that thought in mind, Ajani opened the door wide open and walked out with a confident smile on his face ready to introduce himself when out of nowhere a sword with wings and thorns as its theme was inches away from his head. Ajani looked at the tip of the sword then to its owner who was threatening him with it. "Ah this must be the ice queen…" Ajani thought to himself as he laid his eyes on a beauty with an icy stare that seemed to pierce his body.

"Sup beautiful, we haven't even introduced ourselves and we're already at the foreplay stage huh. I like." Said Ajani, his smile changing into a smirk as he as stared back at the ice queen.

* * *

Salina, who had listened to the master being describe their story, she had a sudden flash of memory, of senseless screams, and feathers. She mentally shook off the memory, not sure if she wanted to do a mind dive right then and there.

As soon as the being Bree started to speak, she listened, and started to wonder once again at this being's coldness. What had happened to make one so cold as ice and water? Oh wells. Not her place to find out. Yet. The future may just make it her duty to do so, but for now, she wouldn't worry about it.

Then all of a sudden, Bree exclaimed, "We're not alone" and summoned her keyblade to come inches away from some random being who just suddenly walked through one of the many doors in the room, which she couldn't remember the correct name to call it, with all these stone seats.

Then the new being suddenly spoke, "Sup beautiful, we haven't even introduced ourselves and we're already at the foreplay stage huh. I like."

Salina just couldn't help it. She cocked her head to the side, and said somewhat to herself, "What's that supposed to mean?" She then gave off a small gasp, and covered her mouth with a hand. Then she facepalmed, rebutting herself for always having to say something out of turn.

She takes away her hand, stands up, walks over to be over to the side of Bree's keyblade, and leaned in a bit. Staring at the new being. She tilts her head quizzically, and asks, "So... maybe you should introduce yourself! Then we can all be at ease!" She leans back, and takes a couple small steps back, to end up standing next to Bree, without taking her eyes off the being.

* * *

"So... maybe you should introduce yourself! Then we can all be at ease!" said a girl with wings popping up right next to the ice queen then taking a few steps back to stare at Ajani. "A girl… with wings… well this is turning out to be the most interesting days of my life" Ajani thought to himself then took another look at the winged one. "Another cutey, interesting."

"Sure I'd love to introduce myself chicky, except if a certain ice queen doesn't move her blade away from my recently healed face, I'll have no choice but to break a few bones in self defence," Ajani replied to the winged one while continueing to stare at the ice queen without blinking.

* * *

"We're not alone." The phrase confused Cal at first. Of course they were'nt alone there were six people in the room. Then he realized that Bree meant a seventh figure was with them.

Sudenly a figure stepped forward. A sarcastic heir seemed to surround him."Sup beautiful, we haven't even introduced ourselves and we're already at the foreplay stage huh. I like." The newcomer said to Bree.

Cal couldn't control him self. He broke into a fit of laughter. Not only was what the man said funny but who he had said it too was too much. _He is definetly going to regret that later_, thought Cal.

"So... maybe you should introduce yourself! Then we can all be at ease!" Said Salina as she walked up towards Bree."Sure I'd love to introduce myself chicky, except if a certain ice queen doesn't move her blade away from my recently healed face, I'll have no choice but to break a few bones in self defence," The newbie retorted.

So the man was creepy but Cal figured there was a best and worst in everyone. "Alright I'll go first for the introductions," Cal said as he stepped forward. "But first off I feel that I should warn you that if you hit on the purpled-hair one again she's liable to kill you. Oh and my name's Cal by the way."

* * *

Kelly stood as everyone else introduced themselves. The next wielder introduced himself as Cal, and gave an introduction much more elaborate than Kelly's. He smirked at the introduction. _'Trying to outdo me...? Or is that just his personality?'_

Next, the girl with the Master-like expertise introduced herself. Or, somewhat introduced herself. "Bree" she said in her normal icy tone, "That's all you need to know, as for where I'm from – it's not really any of your concern." However, after a few moments, she murmured a sort of apology. Kelly nodded. Even though she had acted like this ever since she had joined them, he wouldn't hold it against her. She must've had a reason for it.

Salina took her turn introducing herself, but Kelly had already commited her name to memory. "But alas! How rude of me! I almost totally forgot! My humble name is Salina! I'm a winged one as all of you may have noticed or not noticed in case you were alll way tooo busy fighting those meanie heartless!" She demonstrated this by untucking her wings and gently shaking them, before tucking them back in. "As for where I come from, I'm afraid that I've no idea where I'm from! Apparently, I was very young when I was taken, or left. Depends on your point of view! But, oh well! Some day I may find out what happened, and how I lefted, or where it is! The future is never certain!" Kelly smiled at her optimism. It was always good to have people like this on a team - they certainly didn't down the mood.

After everyone had introduced themselves, a rumble took over the room. Kelly glanced around nervously. _'Earthquake...?'_ However, marble thrones started rising up, one of which the Master seated himself on. Kelly looked up at him in awe; he couldn't even imagine wielding that much power.

He introduced himself as Master Sleif Destati, and continued on to describing how he and his apprentices, Uso and Cal, came to find each other and how they stumbled across this citadel. "You are all very welcome to stay. There is plenty of room for all, and as much to see as you would like," he said, resting against the throne. Kelly nodded and gave a quick 'thank you'. He breathed a sigh of relief - maybe he'd finally get to relax.

However, of course, this would not be the case. "We're not alone," Bree said, summoning her Keyblade. Kelly was about to do the same, when a guy with a confident smile walked into the room.

"Sup beautiful, we haven't even introduced ourselves and we're already at the foreplay stage huh. I like," the newcomer said with a smirk. Kelly grimaced and glared at him. _'That was inappropriate...'_ Cal however, laughed at what he said. Kelly rolled his eyes.

Kelly glanced over and saw Salina stand up and walk over to the newcomer. "So... maybe you should introduce yourself! Then we can all be at ease!" she said, moving to stand next to Bree._'Good, maybe we'll get some explanation...'_

"Sure I'd love to introduce myself chicky, except if a certain ice queen doesn't move her blade away from my recently healed face, I'll have no choice but to break a few bones in self defence," he replied. Kelly's eyes widened at the response, before immediately turning into a glare. His decision on the newcomer was made up - he didn't like him. He kept alert, in case he had to summon his Keyblade.

"Alright I'll go first for the introductions," Cal said as he stepped forward. "But first off I feel that I should warn you that if you hit on the purpled-hair one again she's liable to kill you. Oh and my name's Cal by the way." _'Should we really trust _this_ guy so easily...?'_ Kelly thought, still glaring.

* * *

Salina was put off a bit by what the strange being had replied with. Chicky? was that some form of a baby bird? Starting to get a little miffed at his apparent disregard of respect for baby birds, she had been about to retort back an reply, when all of a sudden Cal burst into what could only have been laughter.

Salina, looking at Cal roll in a fit, was puzzled by what Cal had found funny. Then all of a sudden, Cal finished, only to come up to the being to make some comment about Bree killing the new being if it didn't mind its manners...

Salina, having thus now become confused by all the new words that she was hearing, tried to shake off the confusion. She then said in reply to all the action, "Whoa whoa whoa! Let's step back and try to sort out this chicken coop fiasco!" She puts a hand on Cal's shoulder, and gently squeezed to signal him to take a few steps backwards. At the same time, she put a hand on top of Bree's keyblade and tried to gently push it down, to try to meet the new being's request. Or was it a demand? oh, she was so confused.

As she tried to complete these actions, she continued saying, "But exactly what makes me a chicky? And what is a chicky in the first place? Some sort of baby bird? Well, I'm gonna have to make you apologize for all the baby birds you may have just insulted. But for now, Bree, please put that down, but you don't have to put it away. And Cal! i appreciate you being friendly, but some caution is advised in these situations."

* * *

The presence that Bree had sensed was an overly confident young man the same age as Bree. He walked in confidently with a stupid grin on his face and walked just inches away from Bree's pointed Keyblade. She stared down her opponent with a glare, "Any stranger is a threat – no matter how stupid he looks." Bree thought, keeping one step ahead of her opponent.

_"Sup beautiful, we haven't even introduced ourselves and we're already at the foreplay stage huh. I like."_ Said the stranger, his smile changing into a smirk as he as stared back at Bree. Bree said nothing, she wasn't going to let is repulsive comments give him an opening for a surprise attack. She kept her keyblade sharply pointed, ignoring is rudeness.

Salina was having some sort of fit of confusion in the background as to what the stranger meant. Bree ignored it – she knew very much what the filthy intruder was implying but she chose to ignore his remarks and stand her ground. Salina came up to close to Bree's keyblade and asked the stranger to introduce himself. _"Stand there and I can't guarantee you won't be hit in the crossfire." _Bree thought, almost as though Salina had read her thoughts, she took a step back to stand side by side with Bree.

_"Sure I'd love to introduce myself chicky, except if a certain ice queen doesn't move her blade away from my recently healed face,"_ The intruder spoke again.

_"Ice Queen?"_ Bree thought, almost surprised by Ajani's primary analysis of her_. "What gave him that idea – just cause I'm not a naïve-idiot like Salina - welcoming him with open arms?"_

_"I'll have no choice but to break a few bones in self defence,"_ He concluded.

_"As suspected." _Bree thought, she noticed that Kelly was ready to fight the mysterious intruder alongside her however Bree couldn't help but wonder whether the intruder's tough words were just an act.

Cal spoke joining the group._ "Alright I'll go first for the introductions,"_ he offered. The boy's naivety was clearly an handicap in Bree's eyes. Although perhaps he wasn't completely clueless since he warned the stranger, _"But first off I feel that I should warn you that if you hit on the purpled-hair one again she's liable to kill you."_

_"Smart kid."_ Bree thought again.

Salina pushed down on Bree's keyblade - signalling her to lower it. "I don't need you to try and tell me when to lower my weapon." Bree thought, but she remained silent, staring down her opponent - her tourquoise-blue eyes could pierce straight through the vile-mouthed intruder. She watched the stranger and studied him closer.

Bree lowered her keyblade and turned her back, returning causally to the group. "Not worth the effort." Bree announced to the group coolly – however more directly towards Kelly – who looked like he was going to rip the newcomer to shreds. She was still disgusted by his failed attempts to shock her speechless however attacking him for his lack of intellect and chivalry would be a demonstration of insecurity regarding the opinions of other people. _"The only person who matters about how they see you is yourself."_

* * *

Cal felt Salina's hand sqeeze his shoulder in warning. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let's step back and try to sort out this chicken coop fiasco!" She said to everybody. "But exactly what makes me a chicky? And what is a chicky in the first place? Some sort of baby bird? Well, I'm gonna have to make you apologize for all the baby birds you may have just insulted. But for now, Bree, please put that down, but you don't have to put it away. And Cal! I appreciate you being friendly, but some caution is advised in these situations."

Cal became furious with himself. His overly trusting nature could have put them all in danger. He was never going to earn the other's respect like that. With speed that even suprised himself, Cal summoned his Keyblade. Taking Salina's advice he didn't point the weapon directly at the newcomer.

Cal then noticed that Bree had walked away from the group. Cal was quite suprised by this. He didn't think it was like her to turn her back on a potential enemy.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _she is much more experienced. She must know what she's doing._

* * *

Salina, having not failed to notice Bree's reaction, who had turned away, she ignored Bree, knowning that the other was being childish by turning their back on problems.

This new being, being one of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Cal suddenly summon his own keyblade, but left it lowered at his side. Sighing, Salina puts a hand on her hips, and says to the being who had quite disrupted the gathering, although Bree was semi to blame. Salina then speaks to the being again, "Ok. Now that is out of the way, what is your name? And i better hear you say sorry for calling baby birds chicky! Its very offensive to them! Don't you realize that birds have feelings as well?"

As soon as she got done speaking, in the silence that followed, they could all hear the birds chriping that were outside become a bit more merrier.

* * *

Seeing the ice queen lower her blade after some prodding from the winged one and walk away from Ajani brought the image of a lone woman holding a katana to his mind. "A familiar spirit huh," he said under his breath, his smirk turning into a frown.

Ajani then turned to the winged one and replied to what she had said earlier. "You should be the one apologizing to all those little birds, they should feel honored being called the same thing as a beautiful lady as yourself miss."

After addressing the winged one, Ajani turned his gaze to see who else was left in the room. To his annoyance it seems two other people were ready to fight, one of them even had a blade out ready for something to happen. "Heh, you kiddies want to go at it as well? I doubt you want to die so badly so calm yourselves down before you make fools of yourselves." With that said Ajani moved over to the wall furthest from everyone else and introduced himself.

"My name is Ajani, Ajani Ziles. Ex-military from the magicians section… and probably the only survivor from a dying world, nice ta meet ya."

* * *

"Idle here or join in on your little quest? Although, your answer doesn't really concern me - because either way I'll pass – there's nothing in your offer that interests me after all. All I want – is to find out how to prove myself a master and that's it."

"That can be arranged Miss Bree. But there is more to a Master then strength, as I'm sure you well know." Said Master Sleif as he remained sitting on the second largest throne overlooking the entire room, even as Bree stated suddenly, the new presence coming from outside the large doors. The abrupt eruption of the new figure into the room, brought a small smile to Master Sleif's face, while Ajani came to a sudden stop with the tip of Bree's Keyblade aimed straight for the young man's neck.

As Cal, followed by Salina soon interjected into the little confrontation, Sleif waited and watched the scene further unfold. Kelly himself seemed agitated by the smooth talking boy, clearly not happy with the way Cal himself seemed to so easily trust the newcomer. Once the situation calmed down for everyone present, the young man finally took the time to introduce himself.

"My name is Ajani, Ajani Ziles. Ex-military from the magicians section… and probably the only survivor from a dying world, nice ta meet ya." Stated Ajani, as he laid his back against one of the furthest walls within the large room.

"Quite an impression you've made with your entrance Ziles. I would like to inquire how you may have come across this world. I would guess, you must have arrived either quite recently or long before we returned. I trust you must be well rested?"

* * *

Bree leant against her pillar again, whilst the others seemed to be devoting their attention to Ajani. Her mind unconsciously drifting back to Sleif's puzzling words, _"But there is more to a Master then strength, as I'm sure you well know."_ His word rang out through her head, unable to shift them from her focus.

She didn't know. Closing her eyes, she tried to consciously arrange her thoughts _"All my training taught me was to transform my entire being into a weapon for total annihilation of my target. Go in, take out the target and get out. That's what I was told. I learned to survive on my strength alone without the uncertainty of an ally. What else could there be for me to learn?" _

She glanced over at Sleif who appeared to be speaking to the rude newcomer, "Ajani" Bree heard, catching his name in the midst of his crude ramblings. Her eyes locked onto Sleif,_ "What did he mean?"_ She asked herself. Bree was usually quick to understand most concepts but Sleif's words had her guessing. _"Sleif… what are you hiding? What do you know?"_ Her mind spiralling deeper into thought. It was something she couldn't bring herself outright to ask. _"I can't ask, not here, not now… I'll just have to observe from a distance until I see what I'm missing."_

She accidentally spoke her last thoughts audibly, "And that's how it is."

**End Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Quite an impression you've made with your entrance Ziles. I would like to inquire how you may have come across this world. I would guess, you must have arrived either quite recently or long before we returned. I trust you must be well rested?" _So this is the owner of the first voice I heard from behind the door. It'd be best if I don't get on this guy's bad side…_

"Well rested is an understatement sir, if I had to guess as to exactly how long I've been here… it would probably be about a few weeks at most? But I didn't find this place out until a couple days ago," Ajani said in a respectful tone, and then bowed his head and upper body to form a 90 degree angle. "You have my greatest gratitude for showing an uninvited guest like me who has used your private residence without your permission… with a calm demeanor, sir." Ajani then straightened up and looked up at the man sitting on the throne at the other end of the room.

"As for your other question… well I'm not entirely sure how I wound up here either, the last thing I remember is being surrounded by these weird black creatures with yellow eyes. Next second I'm waking up to a small tree branch hitting me…"

"And that's how it is," said the ice queen while she was leaning against a pillar making Ajani look at her with a confused expression. "You got a problem with my justifications Ice Queen?"

* * *

Salina listened to the being's story, whose name was Ajani apparently, when Bree stated, "And that's how it is," which of course, had a reaction of Ajani looking at Bree and retorting, "You got a problem with my justifications Ice Queen?"

Salina facepalmed at the situation, wondering why oh why these two had to be fighting like seagulls over a bread crumb. They might not realize it, but the way they were acting was quite obivious. She brought her hand away to stare at Ajani, and Bree, swiping her look back and forth, and said, "Can we please get through this day without any more retorts like that? I mean, seriously, this place is a place of rest, not pointless retorts and fights. Plus, like Uso said, if you wreck this place, you'll have to pay for it. And Uso didn't say HOW you were to pay. Open ended remarks like that tend to land oneself in trouble. So, without further ado, please try to get along!"

Sighing, she turned toward the exit, and finished, "But alas, my virtue is at an end, and im gonna go find a tree to go nap in." She then walks right out the door, right to the yard outside, unfurls her wings, flaps, takes off and alights into the air to start hunting down a suitable napping tree.

* * *

Bree ignored Ajani's comment on her accidental vocalisation. "I don't owe him an explanation of my thoughts." She casually folded her arms and remained rested against the marbled pillar – his persistent attempts to bother her failed time and time again. "Nothing but hot air." She told herself. The only person that really seemed to be getting under her skin was that annoying winged-girl, Salina.

Salina had taken it upon herself to break up the non-existent dispute between Bree and Ajani. "So, without further ado, please try to get along!" She said at the end of her ramblings.

Bree shot a glare towards Salina, "On second thought, if I have to spend another second with these idiots…" She thought, watching Salina leave the citadel to take yet another "nap." Salina infuriated Bree - it seemed their entire world views were polar opposites. "She doesn't take what we do seriously… and yet she thinks she has a right to lecture me on how to get on with people." It seemed Salina liked to take the laid-back road and watch as the happenings of the world passed her by however she also seemed quite curious about the business of other's – despite her rambling speech about beings, being entitled to their privacy and so forth. Bree on the other hand, would stay out of anyone else's business. Ordinarily she'd get the task done and be gone as swiftly as she had arrived.

She clenched one of her fists by her side, containing and internalizing her emotions as she'd always done - Bree didn't wish for anyone to see that her minor interaction with Salina had caused her any sort of emotional impact at all. "Keep your true feelings secret – that way – they always stay yours." She thought to herself. "I mustn't show any signs of weakness. Emotions do nothing but cloud you judgement and give your opponent an advantage." Bree reminded herself.

She left her laid back position on the pillar and walked casually over to Master Sleif. "Sleif," she spoke – refusing to name him by title. Not because she didn't accept Sleif as a master but because Bree was accustomed to the belief that one should never allow the other person know that they are superior. "I-I wish to know what you meant by more than just strength." Bree asserted quickly, but not disrespectfully. Bree cringed from the inside – she knew she'd have to be more submissive towards to Sleif to gain his answer. She averted the older wielder's gaze and lowered her head slightly – as a mark of respect.

Swallowing her pride Bree stared directly into the master's disturbingly scarlet eyes. "You can do this – it's the only way." She told herself. "Once you have his answer you can know whether or not your wasting your time."

Bravely she opened her mouth, "I will not – nor will I ever refer to you as my master – however I desire to learn from you what it takes to become a master - whether it be from direct instruction or mere observation. I wish to know what I do not yet understand." She asked boldly. In most cases after such a request, the wielder would bow as a mark of respect to a prospective teacher - but not Bree. She say Sleif not as a master but as a peer whom she was able to respect. In her eyes they were equal – Sleif's skills perhaps were far-superior to her's but if Bree willed it – she would not be fearful of taking him on as an opponent should the situation call for it. She stood rigidly still and silently awaiting the master's reply.

* * *

"So the Ice Queen does have emotions," said Ajani after watching the way the ice queen acted and spoke to the older man. "Well if you want to talk later, I'll be in your kitchen to make some food. If anyone's interested they can join me."

After saying that Ajani got off the wall he was leaning on and headed for the kitchen area. "A master huh… this will not end well…" he said to himself while he walked through a corridor with the shadows of other objects being projected onto the walls and floor. "This group really is an interesting bunch."

* * *

"Well if you want to talk later, I'll be in your kitchen to make some food. If anyone's interested they can join me," Ajani said. Food, the thought popped into Cal's head quick and strong. Even with his small stature the boy downed food like there was no tomarrow.

The thought of food is very tempting, Cal thought, but do I really trust this stranger enough to go with him? Sure I do! He turned towards the others, specifically Slief and Uso. "I'm going to the kitchen too," he said with a grin, "I'll make sure to yell loud enough for you guys to hear if he assalts me."

Cal ran to catch up with Ajani. He could barely contain his excitment about food and this caused him to blurt out. "Howdolikethecitadel? Ithinkit'sareallyfittingplaceforKeybladeWeilders. Theoldstuffiscooltoo, althoughsometimesbeingsurroundedbyallthishistoryma kesmyheaddizzy. Beingwithoutfoodfortoolongmakesmyheaddizzytoo. Howaboutyou?"

* * *

Soon enough, the near-feud with the newcomer, who introduced himself as Ajani Ziles, basically dissolved. Kelly let his hand come to rest, thinking he didn't need to fight at all. He gave one last glare to Ajani and then looked away. Master Sleif questioned him about how he came to the citadel. At this point, Kelly kind of zoned out. He didn't really care too much for Ajani, with his attitude. However, Kelly did catch the tone of Ajani's speaking toward Master Sleif - respectful. Kelly nearly let out an audible laugh. 'How unusual, considering his attitude when he came in...'

When he was just about to finish his speech about himself, Bree said something, which caused Ajani to question her. Kelly glanced over and saw Salina stepping in, before ranting to the two about how they should get along. Afterwards, she took off to find a tree to nap in. Kelly sighed and turned away again, before thinking of something to do. 'Well, a nap does sound nice, but I sort of want to explore around here...' "Well if you want to talk later, I'll be in your kitchen to make some food. If anyone's interested they can join me," Ajani said, heading off to the kitchen. 'Well it seems that whatever I decide to do, it won't be near the kitchen. I wonder if he'll poison the food...' Kelly thought, sending a nervous glance back toward the way Ajani walked off. However, he saw that Cal was following behind him. 'Huh, if anything, I guess he could check to make sure he doesn't add anything weird to the food.' Kelly nodded to himself.

"Well then, I'm going to head outside," he said to nobody in particular, "I kinda want to explore around here. I don't get to see an environment like this very often." He walked out of the citadel and into the lush green grass. Even though he couldn't swim, he wanted to get a closer look at the waterfalls. 'Well I'll make sure I don't fall into the water...' he thought, before walking off.

* * *

"Well rested is an understatement sir, if I had to guess as to exactly how long I've been here… it would probably be about a few weeks at most? But I didn't find this place out until a couple days ago. You have my greatest gratitude for showing an uninvited guest like me who has used your private residence without your permission… with a calm demeanor, sir." Said Ajani after his rather respecitful bow to Master Sleif, causing the older man to nod his head in thanks.

"As for your other question… well I'm not entirely sure how I wound up here either, the last thing I remember is being surrounded by these weird black creatures with yellow eyes. Next second I'm waking up to a small tree branch hitting me…"

"That sounds quite rough a landing for anyone, especially for such strange circumstances as yourself for arriving here. But it is good you escaped with mere flesh wounds and fatigue, then grevious bodily harm. Such a world is this, that it is quite easy for one to get completely lost if they do not know where to go."

"Sleif," As soon as Bree's voice was spoken, Master Sleif drew his attention from the now leaving Ajani, who had Cal quickly following after him, while Salina herself had left before the two and out into the outside grounds of the world, while even Kelly soon left to observe the lush green envirnment he found himself in.

"Yes Miss Bree? What is it you would like to ask of me?"

"I-I wish to know what you meant by more than just strength?" Asked Bree, her strong personality seemed to get shouted down, as the young woman almost painfully, bowed her head to Master Sleif, clearly uncomfortable with it.

"I will not – nor will I ever refer to you as my master – however I desire to learn from you what it takes to become a master - whether it be from direct instruction or mere observation. I wish to know what I do not yet understand."

With a small smile, Master Sleif raised his hand to Bree, signalling for the powerful warrior to return to her previous posture.

"Please Miss Bree, there are no need for formalities like that if you are not comfortable, you should not have to force yourself. I am just an old warrior, titles such as apprentice and master, are just that, titles. I can see quite clearly, it is through one's eyes that we can truly view ones full worth and potential. Strenght is one part that we must all grow to gain. Whether that is in the body, the heart, or most importantly the mind, everyone has the power to gain their own strenght. What is left, is something we earn on a level no one can ever take."

As Master Sleif said that, the older man gently began to run his fingers along the arm of the throne he sat upon, before turning his gaze towards the still lingering Uso.

"Uso, please come here." Master Sleif asked, waiting for Uso to come towards both himself and Bree near the throne.

"I would like you two to accompany one another to a world if you wouldn't mind. Miss Bree, you will be there in my stead. I find it best to understand others by observing, as I'm sure you're well used to. Uso, you are to guide everyone to the world and view the inhabitants. Your word will also go for the entire group who accompany you. However, Miss Bree has the final word in times of need, heed her council and knowledge as if it was me."

* * *

Musing with his own thoughts, Uso really had only been half-listening to the introduction of the newest Keyblade wielder to arrive. He caught only his name, Arjani, and only mild details. He was rendered oblivious of the happenings that surrounded this introduction, but he again began to focus when he heard Bree speak up again.

"I will not – nor will I ever refer to you as my master – however I desire to learn from you what it takes to become a master - whether it be from direct instruction or mere observation. I wish to know what I do not yet understand."

A little preturbed, Uso fixed his eyes on her momentarily. "Has she no understanding of respect?" Uso thought, "Master Sleif has worked for his title. He has earned it- can she not humble herself so low as to admit that she is not so high as he? He ought to refuse to help her, with how she is being!"

To his disappointment, yet perhaps not surprise, Sleif did not yield to Uso's pent-up wishes. Instead of discharging her, he called Uso over, and the poor fellow's eyes widened a little bit at this request. He hoped that his arlarm was not so obvious, but it likely was. He also hoped that Master Sleif was asking him to drag Bree out of this world personally-respectfully, of course- but that did not seem likely.

"I would like you two to accompany one another to a world if you wouldn't mind," he began, Miss Bree, you will be there in my stead. I find it best to understand others by observing, as I'm sure you're well used to. Uso, you are to guide everyone to the world and view the inhabitants. Your word will also go for the entire group who accompany you. However, Miss Bree has the final word in times of need, heed her council and knowledge as if it was me."

"Whaaat?" Uso thought, "Taking orders, fromher? I should refuse, really, but if I do that, I do not know if I would be any better than her. There is the slim chance that I'm wrong about her, I suppose. I'll at least try this once."

"Very well, then. That just leaves two matters, then, I suppose: Where we are going to go, and," he gave a nod, turning towards the others, "and who is going with." He thought on that for a moment, before continuing, "Whoever wants to stay here may, but I am going forward with Bree, to another world. You know how crazy things get when Keyblade wielders are idle! I'm not entirely sure yet on where we are going to go, but, we could use as much help as we can get. We are all here for the same purpose, right? To help the worlds out? Might as well work together. We're more productive this way."

Uso smiled at Bree; he figured she disagreed. She was the type of person to retort, "I work better alone." He was prepared to prove her wrong. All he had to do was prove the worth of just one of the others and find something that he or she could do that she could not, and emphasize that as much as possible. Bree was competent, but there had to be at least one reason why she was not yet a Master. She needed them; Uso was going to find out why.

* * *

Bree's attempt at being submissive had worked; Sleif was about to divulge the secrets of what he knew. _"I'll no longer have to waste my time idling here – I'll take my knowledge I've learned and return to claim my title as master."_ Or so Bree thought.

Sleif continued,_ "I can see quite clearly, it is through one's eyes that we can truly view ones full worth and potential. Strength is one part that we must all grow to gain. Whether that is in the body, the heart, or most importantly the mind, everyone has the power to gain their own strength. What is left, is something we earn on a level no one can ever take."_

Bree took a more relaxed position – resting her hand on her hip and leaning to one side. She was still keen to listen but so far it seemed the master had not told her anything useful she didn't already know. She thought deeply about his words – perhaps there was some encrypted message she was not looking deep enough into. _"most importantly the mind…"_ She repeated in her mind._"The way I think? Why would that be important in becoming a master? I don't think he's referring to my level-of-intelligence because if he were he'd realise Uso and Cal are lost causes. Is he referring to my goals – my motives, the way I do things? Sure, I don't see the world the way most of these idiots do – but does that truly matter? I thought so long as I didn't surrender to the darkness, nor become a helpless pawn of light my heart would stay strong – I would be a master? …What else could there be?"_ Her mind clouded over his words.

Bree's mind became sharp again in hearing Sleif's voice _"Uso, please come here."_ He summoned his apprentice.

_"What's he got to do with this?"_ Bree wondered. Bree's high intellect was usually able to be two steps ahead of the average man, but Sleif was a puzzling one. His motives seemed unclear; irrational – to what purpose was he bothering training those two boys?_ "There's always a reason behind a person's actions. What Sleif's true motives are though is anybody's guess."_ Bree thought. She then examined Uso as he promptly joined them. _"That one – isn't quite so puzzling. A do-gooder, wants to save the world – his life will probably bring him nothing but pain."_ Bree closely examined his face, _"He probably thinks it was rude of me to treat his master the way I did. That's more a reflection of him – than of me. A little lost puppy – always playing fetch and rolling over for his master - Pitiful."_

Sleif addressed the pair of them, _"I would like you two to accompany one another to a world if you wouldn't mind. Miss Bree, you will be there in my stead. I find it best to understand others by observing, as I'm sure you're well used to. Uso, you are to guide everyone to the world and view the inhabitants. Your word will also go for the entire group who accompany you. However, Miss Bree has the final word in times of need, heed her council and knowledge as if it was me." _

Bree remained silent,_ "I'm clearly wasting my time. If he wants me to babysit them on their ridiculous training missions he must be clinically insane – there's no other rational explanation."_She thought, crossing her arms. _"This is not what I wanted; I'd hoped to observe him – not the other way round." _

She could tell Uso wasn't wrapped in the idea either although he tried to hide it behind his appalling display of acceptance over his master's orders, _"Very well, then. That just leaves two matters, then, I suppose: Where we are going to go, and,"_ He paused and nodded to the others _"and who is going with."_

_"He's not serious, is he? Carrying the burden of two weaklings was bad enough – but even more would be an accident waiting to happen, especially if that winged girl. Salina decided to grace us with her presence. Knowing her she probably would – attempting to give pathetic attempts of encouragement and so forth. This is stupid and clearly not worth my time."_ Bree, just about to open her mouth to protest against these arrangements was silenced by Uso's continued rallying.

"Whoever wants to stay here may, but I am going forward with Bree, to another world. You know how crazy things get when Keyblade wielders are idle! I'm not entirely sure yet on where we are going to go, but, we could use as much help as we can get. We are all here for the same purpose, right? To help the worlds out? Might as well work together. We're more productive this way." He finished.

_"For you maybe…" _Bree imagined retorting, _"Being one of the only ones competent enough to take out any serious targets – the others are going to just be a hindrance - obstacles I'll have to avoid."_

To Bree's surprise, Uso gave her a smile, _"He probably thinks this means we're going to become friends." _She silently scoffed, in her true nature she didn't smile back. _"Maybe I should get out of here while I can but despite Sleif's poor judgement I'm sure he knows something – whether it has anything to do with my cause or not is irrelevant at this stage. Anything that a person of his power keep secret is something worth knowing – I won't rest until I find out." _

Instead, Bree stepped in towards Uso and whispered in a low icy tone (so as not to be heard by even Sleif) _"I'm only tagging along so that I can prove my strength Sleif and he'll will tell me what I want to know and I can get back to my own priorities so here's how things are going to play out: I'm going to go into this mission doing things as quickly as possible. Being rookies, I figure you'll need a hand here and there but if you or any of the others can't keep up – I'm not waiting."_Her words came out as though they were carried upon an icy wind.

Bree figured she'd probably be doing ninety percent of the work anyway – there'd be no sense her waiting around when she could finish the job in half the time by herself. If she could finish it all by herself – the others would not be dragging her down. Uso probably didn't like what Bree had to say to him. Unconsciously Bree respected Uso as a potentially decent wielder and being honest with him was her way showing him that she secretly wanted him to push himself to his fullest potential. In Bree's mind Uso and Cal were being cradled by Sleif's passive approach in training them – it was time they toughened up. Without realising it Bree was going to show them the harsh reality of how she herself was once trained many years ago.

* * *

"Howdolikethecitadel? Ithinkit'sareallyfittingplaceforKeybladeWeilders. Theoldstuffiscooltoo, althoughsometimesbeingsurroundedbyallthishistoryma kesmyheaddizzy. Beingwithoutfoodfortoolongmakesmyheaddizzytoo. Howaboutyou?" was all Ajani heard coming out of the kid as they rounded the last corner to the kitchen of the old citadel.

"You're a strange one you know that? Going from threatening me with that weapon of yours to acting overly friendly even though you have no clue if I'm friend or foe, Ajani said as they stopped next to the door to the kitchen. "Well it doesn't matter now since you've already came all this way. Now rejoice in the fact that you people have perfect timing, you guys came back right as the food finished cooking." Ajani then opened the door and several delicious smells came flooding out from within. The source of the smells coming from boiling pots and brick ovens.

"What d'ya think kid: vegan pizza, meaty casserole pizza, cheese fondu, mushroom and potato soup. Any of that whet your appetite?" Ajani asked the kid as they entered and looked around to see if there was anything left to do. "Think this'll be enough of an apology meal to get me accepted into your lil group?"

* * *

At first Uso was almost worried that Bree was going to be complacent about this. He did not want someone apathetic with him; he wanted to turn her around. In order for her to go from full-on against him and the others to embracing the team spirit, she had to be moving. The worst condition for her would be if she did not care at all. Jealousy, perhaps pride- those were matters he would rather work with.

"I'm only tagging along so that I can prove my strength Sleif and he'll will tell me what I want to know and I can get back to my own priorities so here's how things are going to play out: I'm going to go into this mission doing things as quickly as possible. Being rookies, I figure you'll need a hand here and there but if you or any of the others can't keep up – I'm not waiting."

Perfect. That is exactly what Uso wanted to hear, because it was exactly what he hated to hear. It was beautifully in-line with the stars. "Your own priorities, eh?" Uso asked, keeping the same low whisper that she had utilized, "Funny, because the only priority I have is to fulfill my destiny as a Keyblade wielder and do some good. Kind of suspicious, that you have ulterior motives. And don't worry about us. I've been keeping an eye on Cal for some time now, and even if you won't watch out for the others, I'll do my best to."

He again kept that smile up for her, as he concluded, "Now, guys, who is going to go with us?"

Turning, he looked at the great expanse of the foyer. The smile dissolved.

"...Guys?"

He swore there was an echo. Stomping his foot, he looked over at Bree, inquiring, "Where's the others? I thought they were all here, just a moment ago. Huh. Guess they wanted to explore some more."

* * *

Seeing the kid happily munching down on the food Ajani smiles for a quick moment then turns and walks back to the door they came in through. "I'm going to see if anyone else is hungry, try not to eat all of the food all right Kid?" Without listening to the kids response Ajani leaves the room and walks quickly back to the entranceway to see if anyone was still there.

"Now, guys, who is going to go with us?" was what he heard right when he was about to turn at the last corner to reach his destination. Curious, he peeked out from the corner to see what was going on. From where he stood all he saw was the Ice Queen, the boss man, and the other dude from earlier that had a blank look in his eyes seemed all fired up now, then changed to a slightly down look.

Even more curious now, Ajani left his hiding spot and walked back into the room where the three were and asked "The food is done you guys… and where ya'll off to?"

* * *

"I'm going to see if anyone else is hungry, try not to eat all of the food all right Kid?" Ajani said as he left. Cal chuckled to himself. Leaving me with all the food, he thought, rookie mistake. After he had scarfed down the meaty casserole pizza he immediately moved on to the cheese fondu.

Halfway through that he decided to partake in the only thing that could ever pry him away from a well-cooked meal, training with his Keyblade. Since his magic was atrocious, training to improve his weapon skill was the easiest way to better himself as a Keyblade bearer.

Outside would be the best place to do it but Cal did not want to pass through the main room. Sleif was surely waiting there to give the boy a chore that "builds character." Then Cal remembered that he was a pupil of Light. Might as well practice my magic too, he thought.

So Cal ran out of the kitchen and down the corridor. Right before he entered the main room the child focused his magic, bending light around him so that he was invisible to the rest of the world. As he walked into the room he saw Bree, Ajani and Uso talking. Cal made sure not to listen so that he wouldn't lose his focus.

He was behind Ajani when he noticed that his focus had slipped. His whole left hand was visible! The young Keyblade wielder quickly fixed the mistake and carried on, hoping that no one had noticed. Once outside Cal looked around but saw neither Salina nor Kelly. He flicked his wrist and summoned Angelic Soul. (After a few failed attempts.) The kid immediately got to practicing, parrying and striking at imaginary foes.

* * *

Salina, having not gone far on the wind, had alighted upon a fabulous tree that had been nearby that overlooked a pool that was formed by a casading waterfall, which then at the far side of the pool, formed into a stream of sorts and flowed off to who knows where.

Taking in the sights, Salina noticed, that apart from the structure that was most quite easily seen from a distance, was the only structure in fact to be seen. Everywhere else she looked, happened to be nothing but blue sky's, clouds, birds, trees, grass and the all too common waterfalls, which suggested that the structure sat in some sort of canyon like area.

Sighing to herself with contentment, she had leaned amongst the leaves and had started to snooze when a commotion could be heard. She sighs, this time one of annoyance, and peeks out of her eye lids to see what was the interruption.

She saw that the being Kelly had come outside and was admiring the view, keeping care to stay out of reach of the water. Interested, she slightly shifts her position so that she could get a better view. Right then, she noticed Cal simmering out of nowhere, flicked his hands a few times, managed to summon its keyblade, and started to practice some form of drill of sorts.

Intrigued, she watched for a few moments, her eyes filled with a sense of wonderment. For so long, she had been so alone, and now she had stumbled upon a whole flock of keywielders! Though, Bree had the attitude of a hawk. Though strong and noble, she was obiviously a very very lonely hawk. hence the way she acts, Salina allowed herself to think. Then she started, in her mind, to compare the other beings to what kind of bird they most resemble.

Her eyes on Cal for a bit, she decided that he was like a duckling, or some form of baby bird. Cal was trying to spread his wings, but kept stumbling upon his ambition. Smirking to herself, she made the note that someday soon though, Cal would be flying the most gracefully. She then looks upon kelly, and wondered upon the situation a bit. Not quite able to bring a bird to mind, she decided to wait on Kelly's bird. Bree had already been labled a hawk, so that lefted Uso, Sief and the newcomer Ajani.

Sighing, she gave up, not quite sure if this flock was even worth the effort. But that Bree! OH how it stirred Salina up! Acting like everything could be fixed with icy anger and detachment. And the way Bree was acting, sure made it seem clear that Bree wasn't at all in sync with one's heart. How Bree managed to stay alive made Salina wonder. For without one's heart, how was one supposed to live? Dream? Love? A heart was indeed a weak thing, to some, but without a heart, they would all just be lifeless husks!

Salina shook her head, disgusted by Bree, and at herself for thinking negatively on Bree. Bree had its reasons for doing whatever it does. And it still wasn't Salina's place to poke about. Bree would have to open up in order for Salina to be able to do anything at all.

Suddenly feeling a bit ruffled, she spreads open her wings and flies out of the tree, to go visit Cal and to see what exactly made this flock stick all together.

She alights near Cal, waited till there was an oppurtune moment to speak without distraction, and asksed, "What is it that your doing?"

* * *

Master Sleif remained silent as both Miss Bree and Uso spoke to one another, his huge and sometimes rather threatening figure rested back against the hard marble of the throne, ever with a small smile on his lips.

"Very well, then. That just leaves two matters, then, I suppose: Where we are going to go, and who is going with. Whoever wants to stay here may, but I am going forward with Bree, to another world. You know how crazy things get when Keyblade wielders are idle! I'm not entirely sure yet on where we are going to go, but, we could use as much help as we can get. We are all here for the same purpose, right? To help the worlds out? Might as well work together. We're more productive this way."

"I quite agree Uso. I have complete trust in both of your judgements. The world in question, is something of a coalition of different worlds themselves. One in particular however, seems to possess a rather strong concentration of power then all the others. It should not be too hard to miss." Said Master Sleif, while the massive throne room which had been empty except for those currently present, suddenly had a new arrival in the form of Ajani, who seemed perfectly in time with Uso speaking.

"Now, guys, who is going to go with us?"

"The food is done you guys...and where ya'll off too?" Questioned Ajani as he made his way up towards the three figures.

"I believe you mean to say, where you are all off too, Sir Ajani. That is, if you would consider joining Miss Bree and Uso , along with the others. Such a request is something you do not have to partake in of course. I do not believe anyone here is forcing you or others to go against their own will." Said Master Sleif, his attention briefly catching the flickering moment of a somewhat spectral hand, floating in mid air on the far side of the room, before it quickly disappeared out of sight, almost as if it was never there.

"Miss Bree, Uso, Sir Ajani, if you all would be so kind as to go and inform the others, I would be most grateful. You may all set out whenever you are ready. I'm sure you will not disappoint." The older man said, smiling as he continued to rest on the large throne, his eyes closing as if in somewhat of a peaceful slumber or trance.

* * *

"Your own priorities, eh?" Uso asked in the same low-whisper Bree had used before, "Funny, because the only priority I have is to fulfill my destiny as a Keyblade wielder and do some good. Kind of suspicious, that you have ulterior motives. And don't worry about us. I've been keeping an eye on Cal for some time now, and even if you won't watch out for the others, I'll do my best to."

Bree raised an eyebrow – she was surprised and marginally impressed by Uso's confidence and lack of hesitation in responding to Bree's earlier icy words. "Maybe the boy will become a man…" she thought to herself. Bree was about reply to Uso's accusations when he abruptly returned to addressing the rest of the group.

"Now, guys, who is going to go with us?" He asked and after no response "...Guys?"

Bree rolled her eyes, "If he lost the fake-goofy smile the crickets might chirp for him…"she thought watching a frustrated Uso stamp his foot.

"Where's the others? I thought they were all here, just a moment ago." Uso asked her.

"They left." She replied coolly. Bree had paid attention despite her discussion with Sleif and Uso.

"Huh. Guess they wanted to explore some more." Uso assumed.

"Not everyone." Bree said looking over towards the figure who was waltzing up to them with plates of half eaten unpleasing appetizers. It was Ajani returning with a pathetic excuse of a peace offering.

"The food is done you guys… and where ya'll off to?" He asked.

Bree ignored him and turned her back to leave but she paused as Sleif spoke again. "Miss Bree, Uso, Sir Ajani, if you all would be so kind as to go and inform the others, I would be most grateful. You may all set out whenever you are ready. I'm sure you will not disappoint." He asked politely, then slanted back into his chair and closed his eyes.

Bree pivoted and studied Sleif. Once again his behaviour surprised her. "Taking a nap? Or some sort of meditation? I thought he was supposed to be observing my potential skills as a master… It doesn't matter to me. I don't need him to vocalise his thoughts for me to know them. If the challenger has set the board – then I have no choice but to play the game."

She turned her back on the group towards the entrance. "Let's get everyone together so we can get this over and done with." She suggested in her natural-cool tone. Bree left and headed casually towards the main entrance.

She stepped out to the sound of the audibly peaceful sound of the waterfall. She noted the positions of both Salina and Cal talking with each other. Bree was annoyed to have to have anyone accompany her asking people felt like a compromise against everything she stood for. "Judging the prolonged encounter I've had with these people I'll probably be waiting years before they're ready to leave their lazed states and return to their duties."

She noted Kelly studying one of the waterfalls. Bree approached and stood beside him. She allowed herself a brief moment to listen to powerful sound of the water crashing down, "Such power and yet its soothing ." She thought crouching down and softly cupping her hand beneath the silvery-blue water's surface. Raising her hand slowly the water that overflowed ran out as Bree studied it. Bree brought herself to her feet then turned to Kelly. "Kelly, Uso and I are headed on another mission shortly. The invitation is open for any of those who wish to join us. Provided you're willing to hold your own…" She asked softly, she was still serious but not as cold as she'd been with Uso. The sound of the crushing water seemed to make most people feel slightly more tranquil in its presence – even Bree.

* * *

Kelly glanced over and saw Cal practicing with his Keyblade some distance away. At first he struggled with summoning it, but when he did, he immediately began drilling himself. 'Summoning is definitely something that he needs to work on... He's not going to have someone to protect him all the time...' Kelly stopped and chuckled a bit at his own thoughts. 'Then again, the same thing applies to me. I need to work on my stamina when I get the chance... or invest in some ethers.' Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Salina flew over to Cal and started talking to him.

Kelly shrugged it off and continued to stare at one of the many waterfalls. He had told himself that he was going to keep his distance, but he couldn't help sitting right next to a pool of water, tracing his finger along the surface. He slowly stood up and looked at his reflection in a calm spot of the water. 'Heh, same as always.' He slightly adjusted his hat and looked toward the waterfall again. Even though the sound of the waterfall was quite loud, it was still somewhat peaceful - a good distraction from the recent issues, such as fights against the Heartless as well as the disputes with certain people there. Kelly grimaced as he thought of that newcomer, Ajani. He didn't quite know what to think of him yet - should he trust him? He showed up almost out of the blue, and nobody knows anything about him. At least he fought alongside everyone else. And not to mention that attitude of his...

Kelly shook off the thoughts. He shouldn't be so untrusting. 'I mean, it seems like Cal didn't get food poisoning. I guess that's a start.' Kelly broke from his thoughts completely when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Bree had come over by the water as well. She crouched down and cupped the water in her hand, before letting it fall out. She stood up once again and turned to Kelly. "Kelly, Uso and I are headed on another mission shortly. The invitation is open for any of those who wish to join us. Provided you're willing to hold your own…" she said with her normal serious tone. However, she didn't seem as cold as usual.

Kelly smiled. "Sure, I'll go! It gives me another chance for practice, at least," he said, before his expression faltered a bit. "But of course, I'll try not to slow anyone down." He took a glance back to the waterfall. It seemed like, with this group of people, things probably wouldn't be slowing down any time soon. "Oh, I guess I should probably head back to the citadel, right?" Kelly asked, already turning on his heel.

* * *

Kelly smiled. "Sure, I'll go! It gives me another chance for practice, at least," he said, before his expression faltered a bit. "But of course, I'll try not to slow anyone down."

Bree said nothing as she turned to leave, "Don't make promises you can keep kid…" she thought to herself. "The more people they add to this mission… they harder it's going to make things for me…" Suddenly, she remembered the tent where the moogle was selling wares. Bree had some spare munny on her – although she didn't ordinarily need potions and ethers or elixirs; she was usually self-sufficient however, given the circumstances, it might be in her best interest to buy some supplies.

"Oh, I guess I should probably head back to the citadel, right?" Kelly asked, already turning on his heel.

"That's the idea." Bree replied distantly – her eyes still fixed on the direction of the moogle tent. "I won't be long…" She added a little later and began walking in the opposite direction to Kelly towards the moogle tent.

Bree didn't want to seem like a hypocrite to Uso – so she broke her pace to a light-run towards the white and Lilac stripped tent surrounded by green forest floor ferns and shrubbery. "Greetings, traveller from afar, Kupo!" The moogle welcomed her. In travelling the worlds Bree had utilized the Moogle Stores many times before; this moogle in particular though mustn't have had much business in the past as he was overly eager to see Bree. "Are interested in any of my wares today Kupo?" He asked hopefully.

Bree rested her hand on her hip as she glanced at the display cabinet in front of her. "You don't have all that much to offer…" She stated coolly.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness Kupo! You see it's been centuries since this world was populated Kupo. And I-"

"Save it." Bree stopped him icly holding her hand in front of the moogle's face. "I'm not here to chat."

"Humble apologies again Miss! Kupo!" The Moogle bowed its head.

"I'll take your three elixirs." Bree pointed downwards.

The moogle was blown away, he'd figured Bree was well-off judging by her silvery-white and gold attire but three elixirs. "Excuse me while I calculate the total Kupo!" The moogle asked scribbling down on a piece of paper.

Bree, impatiently placed 5000 munny on the counter, "Keep the change." She replied coldly and took the Elixirs.

She then sprinted back towards the citadel re-joining with Kelly at the entrance on their way to re-group with the others. Despite her sprinting, Bree wasn't in any way out of breath. The little bit of physical exercise she did get was more of a warm up for the mission to come. "Enough Dilly Dallying, I've got a job to do..." Bree thought; determined to put up a good show for Sleif - even if he was going to take a nap during it.

* * *

Cal felt a whoose of wind to his side. He turned to see Salina standing next to him. "What is it that your doing?" She asked. Cal was caught completly by suprise. He had swore no one was around.

"Ummm... I was just practicing my bladesmanship. You can never have enough practice!" He smiled as wide as he couldat the thought of company. "In fact a sparring partner would be very useful, if you want to of course.

Suddenly a movement caught Cal's eye. Bree was walking away from Kelly, who started for the citadel. Bree continued walking until she reached the moogle store. Cal strained his eyes to see what she was buying. Elixirs! Cal never would have thought Little Sleif would need Elixirs.

A thought occured to the boy. "Do you think a battle is about to take place?" He asked Salina. Then an even more urgent question popped into Cal's mind. It was so important he almost hit himself for not askng it sooner. He whipped around and faced Salina. "Do you eat eggs?" He blurted out.

* * *

"Ummm... I was just practicing my bladesmanship. You can never have enough practice!" Cal smiled as wide as possible. "In fact a sparring partner would be very useful, if you want to of course."

Salina thought about the prospect for the moment, but then something had seeminly distracted Cal. So while Cal watched an event occur, she thought upon wether she should or not. Sighing, she regetfully decided to say no. She still wasn't feeling up to par, not after her brief stink in the salt waters of the previous world they had been at.

Suddenly, Cal pipped a question toward Salina, "Do you think a battle is about to take place?" Perplexed about why Cal suddenly asked, Salina decided to look back toward the buiding, where she saw Bree, Kelly, and Uso, along with newcomer Ajani had all suddenly gathered. Still perplexed, she said, "Um, i would hope not. For we have all barely started to recover from the previous engagement..."

But apparently Cal had not been listening, and to her chargin, not at all thinking in straight lines. For suddenly Cal whipped around to face her and just blurted out, "Do you eat eggs?"

Salina, her face having gone blank for the moment stuttered, "Eggs? What sort of eggs? I mean, there are lizard eggs, bird eggs, flightless bird eggs, insect eggs, spider eggs... turtles eggs... and a whole bunch of nameless types of eggs from where i currently call home..." She trailed off, starting to count by using her finger's the numerous types of eggs.

* * *

Once Bree caught up with Kelly, she noticed that neither Uso or Ajani had bothered to ask Salina or Cal if they wished to join them. Bree didn't really care to ask Salina – but she was there and for the time being Sleif had entrusted Cal in her care. "If I don't ask we'll never leave…" Bree thought.

She paused and turned to Salina and Cal – who appeared to be talking some nonsense about eggs. "Uso, Kelly, Ajani and I are off to a new world. There's nothing we can do here and lingering in the one place is a bad idea. Sleif however has opted to stay – whatever reason that is, his business I suppose…" She announced, her posture was stiff as always. Her eyes flicked towards Cal, "Your Master suggests that you accompany Uso with me." She told the boy; stating the word master like it was almost a handicap to follow one. Bree stared away off to the distance towards the sky, "He seemed to think I should be the one the one the two of you look to in his stead. Being rookies I figure you'll need a hand here and there…" She turned back to the boy; her icy, serious tone that she'd used with Uso had returned. Her eyes sharpened on him as she looked down towards him. "Do not misunderstand me. I have no intention of being your baby sitter. If you fall behind – I'm leaving you there."

Bree didn't care at this stage what the winged girl had in plan – there was no way she was going to let her mess up her plans to prove herself to Sleif. "As for you… Do whatever you want." She told Salina Icily. Bree preferred if she chose to stay behind her eyes flicked away from Salina. She knew she wouldn't be so lucky to have Salina stay behind. Regardless – this was her chance to show a master that she had what it takes. "Whatever you do… I'm not going to fail." Bree thought.

Turning her back to go into the citadel to regroup he paused. "Kid… I am serious. Sleif wants you to join us but it's a matter of sink or swim. Uso won't be able to bail you out forever. You keep relying on him – your life will be forfeit to the shadows." Her words were like daggers of ice; each piercing more deeply than the last. Her warning was the truth – the cold, harsh and bitter truth. "The only person you can truly depend on – is yourself." She thought closing her eyes as she pushed her way back into the citadel to re-join with Uso and Ajani.

Once inside Bree turned to the group, "It's time. We've lingered here far too long." Bree told the potential party. She maintained her cool but it was getting clear her impatience of staying in the one stop was making her a little edgy. Something in the air made her nervous. "I can't say for certain but I sense a threat in one of the nearby worlds." She explained to them rather matter-of-factly as though it should have appeared obvious to all. Bree held her head up with three fingers, just above her eyebrow, her eyes were lightly pressed;; it was as though she was literally searching her mind on the correct destination. "I could make an estimate on where the threat might be located... All I truly know for certain is that the threat is coming from a world I'm not familiar - I'd prefer if one of you might be able to offer a clearer indication on our heading?" She asked coolly the group - hoping but not really counting on one of them being able to offer further enlightenment on their course.

* * *

Kelly strode over to the citadel, glancing over at Cal and Salina once again. They were just standing there, shooting the breeze. '... Nobody thought of asking them to come along...?' He looked over at Uso and Ajani; neither of them seemed like they were going to ask. Kelly contemplated going to ask them himself when Bree walked over to the pair.

Kelly couldn't hear what Bree was saying, exactly, only that she had that same serious look in her eyes as she was talking. Also, she appeared to be mainly talking to Cal... only giving Salina a short statement before turning back to the citadel.

"It's time. We've lingered here far too long," Bree told the group, "I can't say for certain but I sense a threat in one of the nearby worlds." She put three fingers to her head and seemed to think for a brief moment. "I could make an estimate on where the threat might be located... All I truly know for certain is that the threat is coming from a world I'm not familiar - I'd prefer if one of you might be able to offer a clearer indication on our heading?"

Kelly stared blankly for a moment. She was asking them about where to go? He definitely hadn't the slightest idea how to even sense a threat. Heck, unless she had told them, he wouldn't even know that there was a major threat, aside from the few things that were happening to their worlds. "A-ah, I apologise, I don't think I could help, in this situation..." Kelly said, starting to back up slightly out of impulse. He looked to the others, hoping one of them had the ability to tell where the problem was. 'Then again... hopefully I'm not the only clueless one...'

* * *

"Eggs? What sort of eggs? I mean, there are lizard eggs, bird eggs, flightless bird eggs, insect eggs, spider eggs... turtles eggs... and a whole bunch of nameless types of eggs from where i currently call home..." Salina's question caught Cal off guard. He completley forgot the how many varieties of eggs there were. "Birds...' He stuttered, "I meant bird eggs.

Cal barely finished the sentence befor Bree arrived, dishing out orders. "Uso, Kelly, Ajani and I are off to a new world. There's nothing we can do here and lingering in the one place is a bad idea. Sleif however has opted to stay – whatever reason that is, his business I suppose… Your Master suggests that you accompany Uso with seemed to think I should be the one the one the two of you look to in his stead. Being rookies I figure you'll need a hand here and there... Do not misunderstand me. I have no intention of being your baby sitter. If you fall behind – I'm leaving you there."

"Whatever you say Little Slief", Cal muttered to himself. Bree said something to Salina and then strolled back towards the citadel. He too headed for the giant structure.

"It's time." Cal heard Bree tell the group as he arrived.. "We've lingered here far too long, I can't say for certain but I sense a threat in one of the nearby worlds. I could make an estimate on where the threat might be located... All I truly know for certain is that the threat is coming from a world I'm not familiar - I'd prefer if one of you might be able to offer a clearer indication on our heading?"

"A-ah, I apologise, I don't think I could help, in this situation..." Kelly said, a little nervous looking. Cal concintrated, sense Heartless was somethng he had trained for and it was definetly one of his strengths. "It's in a world... made up of diffrent planets..." No matter how hard he tried, Cal could not get any more information. "Sorry I guess I can't help more than that."

* * *

In the mist of the horizon stood a figure. He walked towards the group. As he got closer. As he got closer, the group could tell this was no ordinary man. But a beast. Somewhat of a... fox. As he staggerd closer to the group, he took off the hankercheif around his mouth. As he grinned he shouted. "Evening," he got closer, "I think I could, clear up the trouble about this new world your talking about." He looked to the side, as if he was looking for someone.

"Names' Asher. Ash, for short. I've been watching you for some time now." He put his hankerchief in his back pocket, folded slightly. "But before I can tell you about this, 'world' of yours. I'm gona have to gain your trust." He looked somewhat worried, like someone was after him. Something about him wasn't right. The tension in his eyes, the sweat in his palms. He certainly didn't hide it well. He sat down on a rock. "look, to tell you the truth, I'm an escaped soldier from the king's army. I had to. I bet they're looking for me right now." He shook his head and put his hand on his forehead. He stood back up. "I know what's wrong with the planet. I'm here to join you guys. So, am I in?" He held out his hand..

* * *

"A-ah, I apologise, I don't think I could help, in this situation..." Kelly apologised.

Cal then tried to offer some more insight "It's in a world... made up of diffrent planets..." No matter how hard he tried, Cal could not get any more information. "Sorry I guess I can't help more than that."

Bree rested her hand on her hip whilst letting the other hand loose by her side, bending her head she thought to herself, "I should have known better than trying to ask these people for some indication."

Bree suddenly looked up; halting one of the other party members from speaking with her palm, yet another new presence had joined them. The figure wasn't entirely human – but a figure with fox-like characteristics. His appearance didn't startle her, during her travels she'd come to realise that not all inhabitants with intelligence were of humankind. Her eyes sharply gazed down the figure, but this time she didn't instantly raise her keyblade – after all he could have been another Ajani with his inappropriate comments, instead she kept her stare directly into the intruder's eyes, attempting to get a feel for the person; her hand still resting on her hip.

"Names' Asher. Ash, for short. I've been watching you for some time now."

"Some-time? How could I have not sensed his presence earlier?" She gave a quick glance to the other members "I've allowed myself to be bound with unnecessary distractions… It's time to regain focus and remember why I'm here." She reminded herself.

"But before I can tell you about this, 'world' of yours. I'm gona have to gain your trust." Ash spoke, his nervous demeanour made Bree feel uncomfortable. She drummed her fingers along the side of her leg of her limp arm – ready to summon the keyblade at any given sign of a threat. "look, to tell you the truth, I'm an escaped soldier from the king's army. I had to. I bet they're looking for me right now…I know what's wrong with the planet. I'm here to join you guys. So, am I in?"

"Hmph." Bree scoffed turning her back on the stranger's extended arm; to her it was clear he was no threat. "You'd abandon your comrades? Why should we expect any different?" Bree snapped icly. She took some steps forwards – away from the group and rested against one of the pillars. "Sure, even if you did have your reasons," she continued whilst folding her arms, "Now you've potentially lead the wolves that hunt you to our doorstep… and you're asking us for your trust?"

She glanced around at her party, each one probably was thinking she was being unreasonable but reckless behaviour such as willingly accepting a traitor with open arms could cause trouble. Bree gave the party a look, "Think what you want - I'm not about to blindly accept this traitor as one of our midst."

* * *

Asher glanced at her, looking slightly irratated. "You want to know why I quit? Huh? You want to know why I abondoned my brothers in arms?" He stoped for a breath, kneeled his head down. He shook his head. "We were fighting in my hometown. We tried to evacuate the villagers, but it was too late. They all died. Every last one of them. My family, gone. It didn't take me long to see my house burnt down with my family in it. I.. I just stood there. I did nothing. While my brothers were fighting in the fronts, I stood there like a coward. We lost good people that day. The memory shoots through my head every day." He glanced back at Bree.

"I know it's hard to believe. And all I ask is for your trust. Crap.. I'v got nothing left in my life. I'm surprised that I didn't die that day. If the enemy would of tried to kill me, I'd let them. It should of been me." A tear came down his eye as he put the hankercheif back around his mouth.

"If they find me, I guarantee your saftey. If they come near you, I'll let them take me." He looked around the group. "All I want is my family back." He sat back down on the rock. "The reason you couldn't detect me," He pulled out a shard from his pocket, "Is this." He tossed it to them. He extended his hand again, "What do you say?"

* * *

Bree listened to Asher's story, she would never admit it, but the images of her own past came flooding back to her mind. Instead of allowing them to take over and show a moment of human weakness; Bree only encased herself in a harder, icier shell.

"You've been done rough – fine. But it's not what I asked…" She replied coldly – showing no sense of empathy towards hm. "Trust isn't something that's just given… it has to be earned." She told him coldly. "You claim to have knowledge of the world we seek. If that's true then you will show us. Then we'll decide if your trustworthy." She challenged - her tone low and cold.

"I think there's a soul behind that face." Asher replied, Bree knew he was commenting on her icy demeanor but she chose to ignore it - what did it matter what this stranger thought of her.

"Well, have it your way. I'll tell you about this world of yours. There's a dark energy in the middle planet. Soon it will eat up the entire world before you know it. What this energy is, I don't know. I think it has something to do with the X-blade. I'm not sure if that keyblade is ment for good or evil. But after what it's doing to this world, I got my hunches. How your gona get there is a problem. Such as the energy coming off into the atomospheres. The way your sopose to beat it, well, let's say your gona have the best person of spells take care of this. If the energy eats up that one world, It'll spread faster than it did before." Asher explained.

Bree was taking back, "He knows of the x-blade?" her eyes narrowed on him. "The x-blade is a theory - nothing more." She reminded herself but the thought of it distressed her. "If the possibility of the x-blade's existence was a reality... It can't be in the wrong hands..."

"You might need to study up on your magic. It might not be so dangerous to enter the world. That is, if you get there fast enough. It's when you get closer to the center when it'll get more dangerous." He continued.

Bree'd heard enough and without introducing herself Bree left the group to show a clear indication of disinterest towards the newcomer. She was getting impatient with the lack of progress she was making on her own journey. To her – it seems as though as soon as she began to see a light towards the end of the tunnel she'd be instantly road-blocked. "Soon." She told herself. "Soon I'll have what I need."

* * *

Asher looked all around. Trying to calm himself. He said with a smerk on his face, "I think there's a soul behind that face." He took a sigh, wondering what it would be like if he had his family back. He shook the thoughts out of his head. "Well, have it your way. I'll tell you about this world of yours. There's a dark energy in the middle planet. Soon it will eat up the entire world before you know it. What this energy is, I don't know. I think it has something to do with the X-blade. I'm not sure if that keyblade is ment for good or evil. But after what it's doing to this world, I got my hunches. How your gona get there is a problem. Such as the energy coming off into the atomospheres. The way your sopose to beat it, well, let's say your gona have the best person of spells take care of this. If the energy eats up that one world, It'll spread faster than it did before."

He glared east, the direction of the planet. "You might need to study up on your magic. It might not be so dangerous to enter the world. That is, if you get there fast enough. It's when you get closer to the center when it'll get more dangerous." Asher looked behind the mob to see Bree walking away. He looked down trying not to say something. He thought that she would never get along with him.

He starting walkin towards her. Away from the group. He was thinking that there would be some way that she wouldn't kill him if he said a word to her again. He was right behind her. He said in a calm voice, "Wait.."

* * *

"The x-blade…" Bree thought, she'd heard rumours and theories of its existence during her training. "It can't be..." She told herself firmly. The thought of the blade's existence being a possibility scared her more than she wanted to admit.

Ash interrupted her thoughts, apparently he'd not understood that her walking away was an indication of her no longer wishing to converse. "Wait.." He said.

Bree swiftly turned back and briefly re-joined the group. "Get your introductions out of the way – not that I see it necessary but I figure it'll lead towards needless distractions on mission. If he's telling the truth about what we're up against then its best you say what you have to say now so we can focus on our task later." She told the group – ignoring Asher who was standing right in front of her. "But make it fast." She snapped warningly, as though sub textually she saying "If you don't I'm leaving you behind."

Without offering an introduction; Bree walked through the group, "I'll be waiting outside." She told them – slipping on her protective eye-mask that she used for inter-world travel. Casually, she exited the citadel – the shine of her armour reflected the sun's powerful rays. Her golden cape gleamed in the sunlight as she gazed towards the sky.

She'd never admit it to the others – but she liked this world. There was something soothing about the sound of the waterfall and the gentle breeze which cooled the sun's intensity. It was peaceful – a peaceful paradise.

* * *

Cal seemed to be concentrating intensely to find more information about this world, "It's in a world... made up of diffrent planets... Sorry I guess I can't help more than that."

Kelly smiled and shrugged, "Hey, I think it's pretty impressive. It's a lot more information than what I could come up with!" 'Then again, that may not be such a difficult thing to surpass...' Kelly glanced out into the open grassy plains when he saw something approaching out of the corner of his eye. It looked to be some kind of... fox-human hybrid. 'But that's impossible... right? Then again, I've only been to a few worlds before... Salina has wings, so I guess fox people might not be such a rarity.' The thought hadn't even occured to Kelly until that moment - what if this creature posed some sort of threat? He didn't summon his Keyblade, since he didn't want to cause any sort of misunderstanding, but he prepared himself for anything.

"Names' Asher. Ash, for short. I've been watching you for some time now." Kelly's eyes widened in surprise. 'Wait, just HOW long has he been watching us...?!' "But before I can tell you about this, 'world' of yours. I'm gona have to gain your trust." Asher looked around nervously, and Kelly wondered what the heck was up with him. "Look, to tell you the truth, I'm an escaped soldier from the king's army. I had to. I bet they're looking for me right now. I know what's wrong with the planet. I'm here to join you guys. So, am I in?" He held out his hand, and Kelly was going to shake it if nobody else did, but Asher and Bree had already gone into another conversation about Asher's past. Kelly chose to stay out of it. He had no problem with the newcomer - he seemed trustworthy enough, and he might have some good information... but he did not want to face the wrath of Bree by taking up the newcomer's side.

Suddenly, Asher started to discuss the details of the world they were discussing earlier, "Well, have it your way. I'll tell you about this world of yours. There's a dark energy in the middle planet. Soon it will eat up the entire world before you know it. What this energy is, I don't know. I think it has something to do with the X-blade. I'm not sure if that keyblade is ment for good or evil. But after what it's doing to this world, I got my hunches. How your gona get there is a problem. Such as the energy coming off into the atomospheres. The way your sopose to beat it, well, let's say your gona have the best person of spells take care of this. If the energy eats up that one world, It'll spread faster than it did before." Kelly paused and rolled the idea around in his mind. It seemed very confusing... but he wouldn't mention that out loud. 'I'll just go along with it... don't want to seem like I'm completely clueless, now, do I?' he thought, shaking his head.

"Get your introductions out of the way – not that I see it necessary but I figure it'll lead towards needless distractions on mission. If he's telling the truth about what we're up against then its best you say what you have to say now so we can focus on our task later. But make it fast," Bree snapped, walking away. She mentioned something about waiting outside, before she slipped on her protective eye-wear. Kelly sighed - just as cold as usual.

Kelly turned to the newcomer and smiled. "Asher, it's nice to meet you. My name's Kelly Arden," he put his hand out for a handshake, "It's good to have you on the team! Your information was greatly needed, it seems..." He tried to keep his own lack of understanding from breaking through his expression - he really was grateful to Asher for clearing things up. "Oh, and don't worry about Bree," said Kelly, giving a nod to the direction she walked off in, "She's kinda always had that attitude... I don't think she's all that bad, though."

* * *

Kelly shruged and smiled in Cal's direction, "Hey, I think it's pretty impressive. It's a lot more information than what I could come up with!" Cal sighed with relief, he had worried that the lack of information he discovered would make him look foolish.

Suddenly a figure appeared off on the horizon. As it approached Cal noticed something odd about it... It's a fox! he realized. The boy's first instinct was to run up and et the newcomer but he resoned against it.

"Names' Asher." Said the newcomer, apparently named Asher. "Ash, for short. I've been watching you for some time now." This didn't suprise Cal at all, in his travels he had once met a Shaman who had the magic to see insanely far. "But before I can tell you about this, 'world' of yours. I'm gonna have to gain your trust." Asher looked around nervously, and Kelly wondered what the heck was up with him. "Look, to tell you the truth, I'm an escaped soldier from the king's army. I had to. I bet they're looking for me right now. I know what's wrong with the planet. I'm here to join you guys. So, am I in?"

Bree, (who was the closest person Cal had ever come to disliking) greeted the being with her usual icy attitude. Asher then went on to explain how he lost his family. Cal could relate to that, although he didn't see his dad die infront of him and technacly his dad could still be alive.

"Get your introductions out of the way – not that I see it necessary but I figure it'll lead towards needless distractions on mission. If he's telling the truth about what we're up against then its best you say what you have to say now so we can focus on our task later. But make it fast." Bree said, the annouance obvious in her tone. Kelly was the firsat to introduce himself. "Asher, it's nice to meet you. My name's Kelly Arden. It's good to have you on the team! Your information was greatly needed, it seems..." he said. "Oh, and don't worry about Bree. She's kinda always had that attitude... I don't think she's all that bad, though."

Cal starred at the being with amazement. He had seen intelligent animals before (altough rarely) but even more astonishing than that was that the newcomer acted excactly like his father. The kid stuck out his hand. "Cal," was all he managed to say.

* * *

With the Ice Queen leaving and the other guy that was standing there remained quiet Ajani decided that he wasn't going to get any answers and so decided to head back to the kitchen and eat the remaining food… or rather what remained of the food. As soon as he had entered the room and looked at the remaining food he made all he did was face palm and sigh. Of the four dishes that he made; with each one easily being able to fill the stomachs of three adult males; one was licked clean and only half of the contents from another one was what was left with the other two not even being touched apart from Ajani eating and taking some of the vegan pizza with him.

"… That kid is a monster…" Ajani said aloud with a depressed tone and sighed again. Then looking at the cheese fondu, which had already hardened from cooling down; Ajani pointed at it with his right index finger. "Fire." He incanted the magic word and a small fireball about the size of a thumb nail came out of the tip of his index finger and straight into the bowl where it hovered for a bit, and then disappeared as if it had never existed. Ajani then took a few steps to the bowl and peered inside to see what happened to its contents. Instead of hardened cheese like it was earlier, the cheese was back to being creamy and viscous. "That should do…" Ajani said in a whisper and finished off the rest of the cheese fondu within about five minutes, then turned to the vegan pizza and repeated the act, also taking about five minutes. With that done and out of the way, Ajani took a jar from one of the pantries and poured the potato and mushroom soup into it with the help of some magnet magic and lifted the jar and brought it with him back to the entranceway, where that dude still stood, but no one else was there. Seconds after Ajani put the jar down, the ice queen returned from the outside, along with all the other people Ajani saw when he tried to make a flashy entrance, except for the girl with wings.

"It's time. We've lingered here far too long. " Said the ice queen to the people present, "I can't say for certain but I sense a threat in one of the nearby worlds," she then pressed her forehead with three fingers, "I coud make an estimate on where the threat might be located… All I truly know for certain is that the threat is coming from a world I'm not familiar – I'd prefer if one of you might be able to offer a clearer indication on our heading?"

"A limited form of clairvoyance huh, and she's asking for some help? Didn't see that one coming…" Ajani thought to himself. Then he turned his attention to the guy with the scarf as the guy said "A-ah, I apologize, I don't think I could be of help, in this situation…" He then looked around at the others nervously. "Don't blame ya for that one scarfy, only a few people have any form of clairvoyant abilities," Ajani said under his breath.

A moment later the monster apetite kid piped up as well. "It's in a world… made up of different planets… sorry I guess I can't help more than that." Ajani opened his eyes a little wider wearing a bemused and slightly surprised expression. "Well I'll be, two people with limited clairvoyance… what a strange day," thought Ajani.

Then as if on cue a half human, half fox humanoid walked up and introduced himself as Asher and began to talk about the world the Ice Queen and the kid were trying to pinpoint. "Is it sad that I don't find myself surprised at seeing a half human hybrid appearing out of nowhere with the info that this merry group needs?" Ajani thought to himself as he continued to listen to what this new guy was spouting. "Gain trust… Escaped soldier… Looking for me right now…" Ajani face palmed after hearing that last statement from the foxman . "This guy must not be in his right mind… someone is going to be owing me lots of drinks when this is all over…" Ajani thought while sighing.

Then the ice queen spoke to the new guy and they traded a couple remarks to each other, Ajani wasn't really listening. He heards bits of the foxmans reasons for running away, something about a keyblade(x-blade) thingy Ajani had never heard of, the ice queen ordering everyone to introduce themselves and then casually walked outside. He also learned that the scarf guys name was Kelly Arden when he introduced himself to the new guy and the kid said some stuff to the new guy as well.

After evaluating what the foxman had told everyone Ajani came to a conclusion on how he thought of this new guy: An annoying coward who doesn't even understand the troubles he just brought to this merry band of weirdoes. "Well I'll give him some credit for making an interesting appearance, heh these guys aren't even acting hostile to this guy… wish I had his luck when they found out about me. Well guess I'll burn out some of that frustration right now." Ajani thought to himself and began walking up to the new guy until he was a foot and a half away.

"Listen up lil' kit, from a soldier to another soldier… I will only say this once," Ajani said icily as he stared at the foxman without blinking. "Cowards annoy me, and after hearing your little sob story, you really annoy me. And whats worse, you just stood there while watching your families lives go out like a candle light. Even worse than that, I see no fight in those twitchy eyes of yours. So tell me a reason why I should give my trust, let alone my name to a lil kit coward like you who has no fighting spirit and is just waiting to die. "

Ajani then snapped his fingers and six fireballs the size of bowling balls appeared out of nowhere surrounding Asher. "You have one minute to give me a good reason or I turn your carcass into a full course meal."

* * *

"Cowards annoy me, and after hearing your little sob story, you really annoy me. And whats worse, you just stood there while watching your families lives go out like a candle light. Even worse than that, I see no fight in those twitchy eyes of yours. So tell me a reason why I should give my trust, let alone my name to a lil kit coward like you who has no fighting spirit and is just waiting to die." Said Ajani to the fox boy Asher, causing the numerous large bowling ball sized orbs of fire to form around the newcomer.

"The same question could have been placed upon yourself Ajani." The sudden strong voice said, coming from the large entranceway of the mammoth sized citadel. Walking down its steps, the smiling calm features of Master Sleif appeared to everyone, his arms firmly holding one another behind his back, which in itself seemed to be slightly hunching over.

"All the commotion was quite hard to miss, I thought it best I should see what it was about." Master Sleif continued to say, as he walked past each of the warriors, focused on the young Asher and Ajani before him. To Asher, Master Sleif would have seemed like a giant, his shadow being the first thing to cast over the fox as the Keyblade Master came to a stop finally before the Fox and Ajani, keeping his distance away from the still floating orbs of fire.

"You must be the newest arrival. Asher, if I'm correct with my hearing in my old age?"

"Um Master? Are you sure its right to get so close? I mean, I think the new guy here checks out for me, but you know..." Said Uso as he still kept his distance from his Master. A sort of dignified and courteous gap, to which an apprentice would give to their Master, all while Uso seemed to finally relax as soon as he heard Master Sleif chuckle.

"I appreciate your concern Uso, but there's truly no need. Our young former soldier here would not have brought trouble along on purpose, now would you?"

* * *

Salina, who had been lost in the world of eggs, and starting to wonder when the last time she ever had eggs, was not aware of anything that had happened until her brain picked up on the laughter of the master being Sleif.

Confused, she looks over to see that everybody had kind of drifted off to gather around a newcomer... who looked like a fox! but wasn't a fox... or was it? She started to get more confused.

Shaking her head, She piped up, "Well, well well. I see everybody likes to forget about me!" She gives off a flap of her wings, hovers over to the group, and continues on, "But oh wells. I see im not wanted. But alas, if anybody wants to come visit they can!" She points up to the sky, and says, "The world i come from sits right below the Mon Tressor Spaceport! Which is a world of its own! And there's multiple other worlds all around it! So you could say that my world is made up of many worlds!"

She then flaps her wings, takes flight and goes flying off toward the nearest pool of water, to partake a drink from. She alights near it, kneels down, cups her hands full of clear crystal like water, drinks, and stands back up in time to see Bree walking around in armor and with some sort of eye protection on her face. Her interest mounting, she lightly skips over to Bree, and says, "Oh, yes! Before i forget! I shall be most honored to help you on your quest! Is that where your off to right now?" She fluttered her wings a bit, preparing herself to don her key armor.

* * *

"Listen up lil' kit, from a soldier to another soldier… I will only say this once," Ajani said in an icy tone. 'Heh, that sounds more like Bree talking...' Kelly thought, crossing his arms. Ajani continued, "Cowards annoy me, and after hearing your little sob story, you really annoy me. And whats worse, you just stood there while watching your families lives go out like a candle light. Even worse than that, I see no fight in those twitchy eyes of yours. So tell me a reason why I should give my trust, let alone my name to a lil kit coward like you who has no fighting spirit and is just waiting to die. "

Suddenly Ajani snapped his fingers and six fireballs surrounded Asher, seemingly out of nowhere. Kelly's eyes opened wider in alarm. "You have one minute to give me a good reason or I turn your carcass into a full course meal," Ajani said, obviously the source of the fire.

"H-hey, what do you think you're-" Kelly started, stepping forward. However, another voice interrupted his statement, and that voice belonged to Master Sleif.

"The same question could have been placed upon yourself Ajani," said the Master, walking down the stairs. Kelly breathed a small sigh of relief - certainly he would be able to do something about this whole situation. "All the commotion was quite hard to miss, I thought it best I should see what it was about," he continued, "You must be the newest arrival. Asher, if I'm correct with my hearing in my old age?"

"Um Master? Are you sure its right to get so close? I mean, I think the new guy here checks out for me, but you know..." said Uso, keeping a somewhat courteous distance.

Master Sleif chuckled, "I appreciate your concern Uso, but there's truly no need. Our young former soldier here would not have brought trouble along on purpose, now would you?" 'Hopefully not...' Kelly thought, glancing up at Asher again, 'Really, I'm hoping he didn't bring any trouble on accident either...' Kelly glanced over at Ajani, wondering if he was going to dismiss the fireballs any time soon. 'Hrm, maybe he's mad because we treated this new guy a bit nicer than we treated him...' Kelly sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, thinking everyone was still focused on the scene in front of them, 'But at least he didn't come in and start flirting with all the girls!'

Kelly stood there for a few moments, and, thinking there was nothing left for him to do, he walked outside to prepare to go... wherever they were supposed to go. He overheard Salina talking, something about her homeworld and the Mon Tressor Spaceport, and how the world in general is made up of other worlds... 'Wait...' Kelly stopped and thought for a brief moment. 'Didn't Cal mention the world we're looking for has many different planets...?' Kelly was about to ask about it, but Salina had flown over to a pool of water to get a drink. Kelly ran in the direction where she had flown off, and saw Bree standing there as well. Salina had skipped over to talk to Bree, "Oh, yes! Before I forget! I shall be most honored to help you on your quest! Is that where you're off to right now?"

Kelly stopped next to the two and glanced up at Salina. "Actually, I was about to ask if that's where we're supposed to go. I heard you mention something about it consisting of different planets, and Cal had mentioned something about that before..." Kelly inhaled quickly, realizing he was rambling. "Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Upon finishing her questioning of Bree, the being Kelly suddenly ran up to them both and started to ramble, "Actually, I was about to ask if that's where we're supposed to go. I heard you mention something about it consisting of different planets, and Cal had mentioned something about that before..." Kelly inhaled quickly, realizing it was rambling. "Sorry." Kelly said after the realization hit.

Salina, giving up a tiny bit of laughter, which sounded a bit like happy chirping birds, giggled, "Oh, its nothing Kelly! But yes, where i currently live is consisted of multiple planets. Full of wonder and strife among other things. In fact, Bree might feel at home in the icy depths of some the space that inhabits my world. But be warned, though i call it home, it is not where i was born. I have yet to find other's of my likeness, but alas, i have found all of you with the key! So despite you all having lost your wings, i will put forth the effort of being a dependable sort."

Salina, then turns toward Bree, and asks, "Is my realm of current living the one you had perhaps been wanting to find?" She flutters her wings again, suddenly full of pep and engery, eager to start off on yet another fun filled yet dangerous journey.

* * *

Bree gazed up towards the pink, sunset sky – her eyes protected from the sun's harsh rays by her protective eye-mask. She watched as the clouds swiftly drifted across the sky. Out in the open like that was where Bree felt most at home – she felt free.

Her peace didn't last for long, Salina had floated down on her wings beside her. "_"Oh, yes! Before i forget! I shall be most honored to help you on your quest!"_ She chirped.

Bree looked down from the sky, _"Lucky me."_ Bree thought to herself.

_"Is that where your off to right now?"_ Salina asked, flapping her wings a little.

Bree ignored her, turning to the sound of footsteps behind them – It was Kelly running behind them. _"Actually, I was about to ask if that's where we're supposed to go. I heard you mention something about it consisting of different planets, and Cal had mentioned something about that before..."_ He asked Salina – but his voice trailed off _"Sorry._" He apologised. Bree raised an eyebrow in Kelly's direction but said nothing.

_"Apologising for what you think shows a lack of self-confidence"_ She thought noting Kelly's clear nervousness.

Salina let off an irritating laugh then responded with, _"Oh, its nothing Kelly! But yes, where i currently live is consisted of multiple planets. Full of wonder and strife among other things. In fact, Bree might feel at home in the icy depths of some the space that inhabits my world."_ Bree had to resist the urge to scowl at Salina for such a comment. Just because it was cold doesn't mean she'd feel like the belonged there. _"But be warned, though i call it home, it is not where i was born. I have yet to find other's of my likeness, but alas, i have found all of you with the key! So despite you all having lost your wings, i will put forth the effort of being a dependable sort." _

"Lost our wings? Doesn't she realise that it's not natural to have them – that's she's a freak of nature?!" Bree thought to herself. _"Wings like that are wasted on her. She naps all day instead of feeling the freedom of the wind gently carrying you across the sky. She's far from being dependable if she's the type to take a nap whilst everyone else is doing the work!"_ Bree fumed angrily in her own thoughts.

Salina turned to Bree, _"Is my realm of current living the one you had perhaps been wanting to find?"_

_"I doubt any world she knows about would hold any significance."_ Bree surmised, _"Still we can't stay here – now that we have the cowardly fox within our midst."_

She turned to Kelly; deliberately avoiding speaking directly to Salina for the time being, "The others?" She asked coolly, she never liked to use more words than was necessary to convey her message.

* * *

Ajani turned around to face the master who towered over both him and the fox man called Asher and looked straight up to meet his gaze. "Aye any normal person would have questioned why there was a person they didn't know in their house. Heck most people would have chased the person in question right out the door no questions asked. And as the master of this place you neither asked nor chased me out of this place. For that you have my gratitude." Ajani then turned to the foxling. "At least be happy you have a world to return to if you're able to get out of your current predicament."

With that said Ajani snapped his fingers one more time dispelling the fireballs and walked off heading back to the citadel only to stop after a couple steps and turned around to look at the three people standing there. "Just to let you people know, killing someone in cold blood isn't anything new to me so if I were you guys, I wouldn't put any trust in a person as despicable as myself." Ajani then began walking again straight to his jar of soup, pulled out a cup, scooped some of the soup into the cup, and began to eat again.

* * *

Salina gave a strange laugh before answering, "Oh, it's nothing Kelly! But yes, where I currently live is consisted of multiple planets. Full of wonder and strife among other things. In fact, Bree might feel at home in the icy depths of some the space that inhabits my world." Kelly couldn't help but smirk a bit at that statement, but stopped immediately when he realized Bree was still there, listening. "But be warned, though I call it home, it is not where I was born. I have yet to find other's of my likeness, but alas, I have found all of you with the key! So despite you all having lost your wings, I will put forth the effort of being a dependable sort." Kelly nodded and smiled, not completely understanding the statement said of the group "having lost their wings". _'I've never known anyone that has wings, besides her, but whatever...'_

Salina then turned to Bree again, "Is my realm of current living the one you had perhaps been wanting to find?" Kelly looked at Bree expectantly, awaiting an answer, but it never came.

Instead, she ignored Salina's question and addressed Kelly instead, "The others?" Kelly glanced back at the citadel - nobody had really left yet. They were still standing around in their circle. He turned back to Bree and Salina and nodded before walking back to the citadel. _'I hope things have calmed down...'_ he thought, quickening his pace. Luckily, he found everyone standing virtually in the same place - the main differences were that the fireballs were gone and Ajani was off eating soup.

"We've found the world we're going to." Kelly said, addressing everyone, "I'm ready to leave whenever you all are, but I don't know if... some people are as patient." He finished his statement off with a nervous laugh, and glanced back outside.

* * *

Salina, having noted the icy reception that Bree was giving off toward the end of Salina's little cherade, was put down a bit. And was even hurt a bit more as Bree dilibertly turned its side to Salian, ignoring it seems and just sayed, "the others" to Kelly, like she didn't even exist! Salina then started to fume.

Fine, Salina could handle miss ice queen, but oh no. NOBODY would dare treat her like she didn't exist. Her eyes, suddenly changing colors from their usual piercing blue, simmered into a copper brown for a bit, and changed back as Salina fought to keep her temper under control. She then said without any emotion in her voice, which had gone almost as cold as Bree's, "Look, if you don't like me, just spit it out already. Stop pretending you don't have any sort of feelings. Despite being negative, hating somebody is a feeling. So, if you have a problem with me, just spill it out. Otherwise, I'm not going to be held responisble for whatever happens to you in my world, and not my fault if i 'forget' to tell you somethign that may well save your life..."

Finally having got that off her chest, Salina gives off a sigh, and her voice resuming its normal hyper tone, and said, "But alas, hopefully Kelly can convince some others to come with us. For there is safety in numbers, and we will need all the numbers we can afford..."

She stared over at the little group Kelly had walked back to, not quite aware of how true her words were yet to become.

* * *

Kelly nodded and headed back towards the citadel, but Bree didn't see it – Salina had caught her attention. Her heart began to race as she watched Salina's eyes flicker between blue and a golden brown. She'd seen this before however Salina was the last person for her to expect to go down that path – she was too sweet and annoyingly flowery to have uncontrollable darkness within her. Bree started to piece together things within her mind. _"I knew there was something fake about her…" _Bree thought.

Salina's tone became dark and cold,_ "Look, if you don't like me, just spit it out already. Stop pretending you don't have any sort of feelings. Despite being negative, hating somebody is a feeling. So, if you have a problem with me, just spill it out. Otherwise, I'm not going to be held responsible for whatever happens to you in my world, and not my fault if i 'forget' to tell you something that may well save your life..." _

Bree was ready for it – should Salina lose control due to the darkness within her she would take her down without hesitation. Was her last battle a performance? Perhaps she had more skill than she let on. Whatever the case Bree didn't trust her – not for a second. She stared down Salina with a piercing glare.

The girl's voice returned to normal, _"But alas, hopefully Kelly can convince some others to come with us. For there is safety in numbers, and we will need all the numbers we can afford..."_ She said innocently like she hadn't just threatened Bree.

"Stop with the cute deflections." Bree snapped coldly pulling her eye-mask off slowly. "I don't hate you – I just find you a pathetic excuse for a keyblade wielder." She explained. "Only an insecure person such as yourself would worry about being hated by a total stranger." She explained her eyes narrowed down and gazed into Salina's eyes – the single sign of a flicker of gold and Bree would be ready on the offensive.

Normally Bree would have left it there – but Salina couldn't be trusted. _"I have to see behind that mask of lies to find the truth." _She told herself.

"Your insecurities have misunderstood my words – but since you bring it up allow me to enlighten you on truth to what you really are instead of the lies you think you've deceived us all with…" She began icily, starting to raise her voice for the first time. "You are an embarrassment to all those who wield the keyblade. You have gravity defying wings and yet you somehow manage to crash into the water which supposedly causes you pain, you abandon your so called comrades to take a nap during battle, you're a dual wielder who becomes exhausted from taking down a few mediocre shadows, then you have the hide to tell the others that they are the ones who need improvement…" Bree paused from delivering her ice-covered words – she closed her eyes, "But do you know what the worst thing about you is?" she continued whilst summoning her keyblade in front of her face. Bree opened her piercing-turquoise coloured eyes and sharply stared at Salina. She sharply directed her keyblade towards Salina's neck. "You pitifully struggle to control the darkness within your heart!" She shouted bitterly but then lowered her blade and stepped in close towards Salina. She leaned in and whispered in Salina's ear, "If you fail to keep that darkness in check – I won't think twice before cutting you down." She whispered coldly. "If you're a threat to me then you're nothing more than a target…" She concluded stepping out of Salina's personal space.

She watched as Kelly was on his way to return with the rest of the party. "Prove me wrong - open a path to your world and guide us throw it. If any one of us falls victim to your recklessness then I'll you responsible." She warned coldly before the others came in ear-shot, slipping her goggles back on. "I stay my blade for now but know this; I do not fear you or your world. I'll always be ready for whatever comes my way."

* * *

"Stop with the cute deflections." Bree snapped coldly pulling her eye-mask off slowly. "I don't hate you – I just find you a pathetic excuse for a keyblade wielder." Bree explained. "Only an insecure person such as yourself would worry about being hated by a total stranger." As it explained Bree eyes narrowed down and gazed into Salina's eyes, apparently looking for something to happen, but Salina was unsure of what.

Salina had been about to retort an reponse, but Bree beat her to the punch by continuing on, "Your insecurities have misunderstood my words – but since you bring it up allow me to enlighten you on truth to what you really are instead of the lies you think you've deceived us all with…" Bree began icily, starting to raise its voice for the first time.

"You are an embarrassment to all those who wield the keyblade. You have gravity defying wings and yet you somehow manage to crash into the water which supposedly causes you pain, you abandon your so called comrades to take a nap during battle, you're a dual wielder who becomes exhausted from taking down a few mediocre shadows, then you have the hide to tell the others that they are the ones who need improvement…" Bree paused from delivering its ice-covered words – Bree closed its eyes, "But do you know what the worst thing about you is?" Bree continued whilst summoning its keyblade in front of Salina's face. Bree opened its piercing-turquoise coloured eyes and sharply stared at Salina.

Salina had to fight the impulse to summon her own blade. But she returned Bree's stare with one of her own, her anger starting to return. So Bree only saw the world through colored lenses hmm? That said two things. One, Bree was an ignorant person. Two, Bree was too sure of itself and it's strength. Not at all capable of understanding that one's mind doesn't always have to make the choices.

Bree then sharply directed its keyblade towards Salina's neck. "You pitifully struggle to control the darkness within your heart!" Bree shouted bitterly but then lowered the blade and stepped in close towards Salina. Bree leaned in and whispered in Salina's ear, "If you fail to keep that darkness in check – I won't think twice before cutting you down." Bree whispered coldly. "If you're a threat to me then you're nothing more than a target…" Bree concluded stepping out of Salina's personal space.

Salina watched as Kelly was on his way to return with the rest of the party as Bree stated, "Prove me wrong - open a path to your world and guide us throw it. If any one of us falls victim to your recklessness then I'll hold you responsible." Bree warned coldly before the others came in ear-shot, slipping the goggles back on. "I stay my blade for now but know this; I do not fear you or your world. I'll always be ready for whatever comes my way."

Salina, in response, just stepped off to the right of Bree, semi in Bree's personal space, Salina's back slightly turned to Bree's, wings spread semi covering the lower half of her face and whispered, "I have no idea what 'darkness' you speak of, but let me say this. Not everything is always as it seems. And more happened during that battle then you saw. For one example, the reason i went diving into water, the one thing you noted that im weak against, which i dislike above all else, was to save someone's life. You may scoff at that, but i did what my heart told me to do."

Then she folded up her wings, gave Bree a sarcastic smile and then went skipping forward to meet Kelly and the other's that had joined it. Hopefully what she just said puts a major dent into whatever Bree had for a brain, but whatever this 'darkness' is, she was going to prove Bree dead wrong that one can't be all knowning.

* * *

"Cool it, it cool it!" Uso waved his hands frantically, stepping between Salina and Bree, glaring at each for a moment. "We're all supposed to be good guys here, unless I got the whole Keyblade concept wrong. Let's just do our job; the rest is secondary, right? If you're both out to protect worlds, then let's just protect some worlds already! Gahh! It's not that complicated."

Uso smeared his hand vertically down his face, very much annoyed. "Anyways," he said, following Salina, "I'm ready when the rest of you are. This should be fuunn!" He more sang "fun" than said it, just to irk Bree with his cheerfulness. He could tell how much, or at least had a decent estimate that way, genuine happiness and optimism annoyed her. It was kind of sad, yet kind of amusing at the same time.

Jabbing Kelly with his elbow, Uso muttered, "Trouble in Paradise already, huh?"

* * *

Master Sleif smiled as he watched Uso quickly intervene between the two warring keybladers. "Cool it, it cool it! We're all supposed to be good guys here, unless I got the whole Keyblade concept wrong. Let's just do our job; the rest is secondary, right? If you're both out to protect worlds, then let's just protect some worlds already! Gahh! It's not that complicated."

"Well said Uso. Keybladers should not fight one another. Especially so soon after meeting. Such rage and anger is not good to direct onto each other. Use that strength for combating those in your way, and for defending your comrades if needs be." Said Master Sleif as he raised his gauntlet wearing arm, towards the steps of the citadel.

In his grasp, the same copper coloured Keyblade formed in a mist of hissing steam and light, its tip suddenly firing a single stream of energy until it collided with the very air itself. From its point, a bubble of static like energy formed and quickly expanded larger and larger, until the swirling mass of power remained even as Master Sleif lowered his arm and Keyblade.

"This should take you to a point, close to the disturbance of energy. Keep alert, and I'll await all of your returns." As the large Keyblader said that, already was he making his way back up the steps into the sky piercing citadel.

* * *

Kelly began to walk back towards Bree and Salina with the rest of the group, so they could leave. However, he saw that the two were bickering... again. There was something... odd about Salina though. Usually she just took Bree's comments with a grain of salt, but she looked seriously angry this time.

Uso ran up to them and intervened. "Cool it, it cool it!" he said, frantically waving his hands, "We're all supposed to be good guys here, unless I got the whole Keyblade concept wrong. Let's just do our job; the rest is secondary, right? If you're both out to protect worlds, then let's just protect some worlds already! Gahh! It's not that complicated." Kelly could tell he was annoyed. He didn't blame him, though - they had all just met and it seemed like everyone was fighting with each other in some way or another.

"Anyways," Uso said, following Salina, "I'm ready when the rest of you are. This should be fuunn!" He said this in such a cheery and sing song way, Kelly wondered if he was _trying_ to make Bree angry with him. _'He seems to be acting a bit like Salina now...'_ Kelly thought, mentally sighing._'Maybe he's doing it on purpose...?'_

Suddenly, Kelly felt a jab in his side. Obviously he wasn't paying much attention, because there stood Uso. Kelly didn't even realized he had moved away from the two girls. "Trouble in Paradise already, huh?" Uso muttered. Kelly let out a slight laugh.

"Well it's not the first fight we've had while we've been here," Kelly said, recollecting the misunderstandings with Ajani and Asher, "But they sure have been getting on each other's nerves a_lot_, aye?" Kelly motioned to Bree and Salina.

Suddenly, Sleif's voice cut in through their conversation. "Well said Uso. Keybladers should not fight one another. Especially so soon after meeting. Such rage and anger is not good to direct onto each other. Use that strength for combating those in your way, and for defending your comrades if needs be." He raised his arm, with Keyblade in hand, and a stream of energy came out of it. A bubble of energy started growing, until it formed a portal. "This should take you to a point, close to the disturbance of energy. Keep alert, and I'll await all of your returns." With that, Master Sleif headed back into the citadel.

Kelly looked at the portal for a moment. He still didn't like using portals too much, but he didn't really want to use his Keyblade Armor to travel. He had just started to use it recently, so he wasn't necessarily a professional when it came to traveling that way, plus he had no idea where he was supposed to go, and he didn't want to get lost. He took another look at the portal, and then back at everyone else. "Well, I guess there's no time to just wait around," he said, smiling. He turned around and walked into the portal, with absolutely no idea of the world beyond.

* * *

_"I have no idea what 'darkness' you speak of, but let me say this. Not everything is always as it seems. And more happened during that battle then you saw. For one example, the reason i went diving into water, the one thing you noted that im weak against, which i dislike above all else, was to save someone's life. You may scoff at that, but i did what my heart told me to do."_ Salina explained - the tension between she and Bree was almost at its peak. Salina gave Bree are sarcastic smile then skipped towards Kelly, Uso and the others.

"If you're as clueless as you seem then you're more of a risk than a threat. Like a time-bomb ready to explode. You're a danger to us all…." Bree said under her breath. Bree darted towards Salina - however was stopped by Uso.

_"Cool it, it cool it!"_ Uso said waving his hands frantically front of both Bree and Salina then shooting each of them a glare.

"Great coming from the guy who didn't trust her the minute he met her." Bree thought to herself.

_"We're all supposed to be good guys here, unless I got the whole Keyblade concept wrong. Let's just do our job; the rest is secondary, right? If you're both out to protect worlds, then let's just protect some worlds already! Gahh! It's not that complicated."_ Uso continued, Bree noted his irritation.

_"Such naivety."_ Bree thought staring back at him. _"If only you knew – there's more to the keyblade then that…" _

_"Well said Uso. Keybladers should not fight one another. Especially so soon after meeting. Such rage and anger is not good to direct onto each other. Use that strength for combating those in your way, and for defending your comrades if needs be." _Said Sleif.

Bree squeezed the handle of her keyblade out of frustration – she hadn't wanted Sleif to see her mess up. She shot back a glare at Salina, _"I was wrong – looks like you CAN mess things up for me…"_ Bree thought.

Sleif opened a portal, without hesitation Bree tossed her keyblade high into the air – so far it disappeared from sight. "Let's get this over with." Bree said coolly raising her left hand and clicked her fingers – simultaneously the keyblade returned but in its key-craft form; the crenulations of the key had formed wings on either side – the heart doubling itself into two foot pads. Swiftly the key craft cut the air through – stopping just inches away from Bree, hovering above the ground. Bree leapt up, allowing both feet to plant themselves firmly on the foot pads. She weaved around the party surfing the wind with extreme prowess - entering the portal without fear or hesitation. _"I won't fail."_ Bree thought as she steered herself into the darkness.

* * *

After finishing his second cup of soup, Ajani took some rope he found lying around and fastened a sling around the lid of the jar and hoisted it onto his back and began walking towards the outside area once more, the jar making soft clank sounds as it hit Ajani's blade Sinners' Requiem creating a tempo with his every step. Once outside the first thing that caught Ajani's eyes was the Master passing Ajani by as he went back into the citadel. After turning his gaze back to what was in front of him Ajani noticed a portal of some kind which was not there earlier and around it were the kid, the other dude, the foxling and the winged girl.

"Heh~ so this is the so called rabbit hole huh," said Ajani as he neared the portal. "Hm? Whats wrong with you guys? If y'all need a lil push into the great unknown then here's some help~."

With his free left hand Ajani twirled his index finger into a circular formation and said "Magnet~" A moment later everyone was pulled into the portal with Ajani laughing as he was pulled in as well from his own spell.

* * *

Salina, being her usuall self, saw Bree show off on some sort of keycraft and go zooming into the portal that the master being had opened. Looking around, she noticed that Kelly had already gone on through.

Then all of a sudden, Ajani appeared out of nowhere, with its keyblade on its back along with a random jar that was clinking against it.

Seeing the portal, Ajani spoke, "Heh. So this is the so called rabbit hole, huh.." It looked at the portal for a bit, and then said, "Hmm? What's wrong with you guys? If y'all need a lil push into the great unknown, then here's some help!"

With its free hand, Ajani twirled a finger in a circle and muttered, "Magnet" and then pulled everybody along with him into the portal while laughing.

Well, ALMOST everybody. Her wings, which were untucked at the moment, gave off a few flaps, seeming to be of thier own will, and she remained somewhat rooted to the spot, as the pull of the spell made her scoot forward a few feet, but her wings had managed to stop her from going all the way.

Sighing, she shakes her wings a bit, a little unsettled by the fact that she couldn't really control her wings at certain times. Looking at the portal, she sighs again. Why was she here? And why did she have to get so... so.. angry with Bree? They had barely just met, and yet they were basically at the point where they were wanting to cross blades. Salina, thinking back upon the things that Bree had said, made her wonder what exactly had happen to Bree to make it so cold?

Suddering, she looked upon the portal, her mind slowly traveling back to less certain times of her life. Why did beings use these things? The things made one sick...

Steeling herself, she shuddered, wondering why the master being had done things this way. Then before she could change her mind, she dipped her head toward her chest and when she snapped it back upright, her armor suddenly came into being. Then she strided into the portal, not bothering to look back.

* * *

Far away, toward the outer reaches of space, floated a semi barren world. With canyons aplenty, with various ruins of mining contructs abandoned, and other's in a sad state of affairs but operational. But life did thrive upon the rock, with various sential beings living upon the rock, in various towns and cities and others more so in isolation.

Near a canyon, activity was ocurring upon the surface. A dark portal suddenly opened up, swirling with shadows. The portal was something that most of the world's inhabitants would swear that it was not something normal. All of a sudden, a human male came walking out, suddenly blinking at the sudden difference in light. The light was harsher than apparently where the male had just come from. As the male got used to the light, a sonic boom suddenly occured and a surf board like object went shooting toward the sky, another human male strapped to it.

The surf board was not some thin piece of wood made for riding water. It was basically a rocket engine attached to a long semi thick metal board that seemed to have a longer shaft of metal almost flushed to the board. As the craft climbed higher into the air, the human onboard leaned into the climb, making the drag of wind upon him less, the teen closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Upon reaching the thin whisps of clouds above, the engine cut off, as if it only operated for a certain amount of time. But it had given him enough momentum to continue climbing upword.

Upon reaching the apex of his climb the human suddenly leaned back, so that he was perpindicular to the board, certain of his skill. Then he continued to lean backwards, basically flipping about in the air so that he was pointed toward the ground.

As he plummeted toward the ground, the male who had walked out of the portal had suddenly been joined by a woman surfing on a strange craft, and then shortly after a whole group came plummeting out, all dazed, angry and confused. Then shortly after that, a winged being came walking out of the portal. Clad in bright shining armor.

But all this was unnoticed by the teen plummeting toward the earth. With his eyes closed, he fell to the eath, seeming to enjoy the rushing wind in his long hair, which was semi tied into a ponytail of sorts, his leather clothes, jacket and floppy boots, flapping crazy in the rush of wind.

When he got to the point of where it would seem he would hit the ground, his eyes snapped open, let off a whoop of exictement and suddenly slammed his rear foot down, forcing the board to sharply level out, and then another slam of the foot made the engine roar to life with fire and smoke, and then a third slam made a sail just suddenly spring into existence, and it glowed with sunlight on silver coils.

Grabbing the sail, he went blasting over the displaced group with a big ol shout of fierce joy and went zoomin down the canyon at a speed that could be considered reckless. And straight toward a nearby mining platform that was rusted to the bone, but appeared to be still operational.

* * *

Salina had not enjoyed the stroll through the portal. It had felt cold, clammy and constrictive. She had basically almost broke into a run, so eager she had been to escape the portal. But she kept it to a hurried walk and soon she had found herself coming out the other side. Before she dismissed the armor, a small grin crept onto her face, unseen as it was behind her helmet, at the sight of the displaced group in front of her.

She gives off a flap of her wings, and the armor disappears and then suddenly something happened. A roar, a rush and a cry of supreme joy went tearing not even fifteen feet above their heads, as a being went streaking by. Her gaze following the being, she noticed that they had arrived in some sort of canyon with some ancient run down building down a ways.

Giving off a smaller but just as fierce cry of joy, she flapped her wings hard, and started to fly off after the being, wanting to see if she could catch the being. But she had barely gotten up off the ground when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. So feeling slightly put down, she thought to herself that she would most diffiently have to race the being soon.

Turning back toward the group, she continues to flap her wings with an fluid grace that had perhaps had not been noticed by the others, seeming to hover in the air and said, "Well, welcome to a world amongst worlds! Sadly, I've not quite sure where we're at. I've hardly been to this part of the realm. But, we should follow the being that had race by! Once im able to question our whereabouts, i will be able to guide us further!"

She then alights to the ground, landing with barely any effort, she continues on, "But alas! we're traveling as a group, so we must vote as a group! What say you all?" She places her hands upon her hips, her wings spread semi wide, a slight breeze ruffling her feathers.

* * *

Bree surfed through the portal with ease cutting through the air, her gold cape flying freely through the air. She circled her key craft round so as to bring movement to a halt – hovering gently above the soil of the new world. She leapt off then stretched out her palm causing the key craft to vanish into an array of silvery rose petals. Her eyes gazed upon the world – it was one she was unfamiliar with. Bree removed her eye mask to gain a clearer world of the barren world. She watched as the others fell through the portal in a heap._ "Smooth."_ She thought gazing upon the new comers. Salina then, the last to enter followed through.

Salina let of a roar of joy as entering the world. Bree darted from the open area in behind some of the construction equipment – hiding from the plain view of the inhabitants of this world. Despite traveling in a group she hadn't forgotten her survival training. _"Your presence should remain unknown – do your job and get out."_ She slid her back down along the equipment slowly, facing the rest of the party in a crouched position watching in case of an attack. Salina may have been from this world but that didn't mean that everyone would instantly be their friends.

Bree could still hear Salina address the party. "_Well, welcome to a world amongst worlds! Sadly, I've not quite sure where we're at. I've hardly been to this part of the realm. But, we should follow the being that had race by! Once im able to question our whereabouts, i will be able to guide us further!" _

Bree was unimpressed,_ "Perfect, our supposed guide doesn't even know her own world… She's going to get us all killed…_, _But alas! we're traveling as a group, so we must vote as a group! What say you all?_" Salina asked.

Without answering Bree gazed back at the figure that Salina was referring to. She then looked back at the rest of the group and used her hand to sharply motion them towards her. If she was to travel with them – she wasn't going to have them blow her cover. Her face was not unwelcoming to the group but she was serious. _"Visiting other worlds isn't something you should take so lightly - it's not a playground_"

Bree spoke in a low whisper hoping that if the group approached they'd be able to hear her. "I agree with Salina." She whispered in a low register. "If our target's one of the shadows – it'll go after the inhabitants of this world. With any luck that guy will lead us there and if not – we still might be able to gather some more intel on our current situation." She explained in her usual serious tone.

* * *

"Hah good luck with that plan," Ajani said while he was getting up and began brushing the dust off of his clothes. He then grabbed his jar which was lying a few feet away, then looked at the two women, and then at the person that flew by quickly becoming a dot in the sky. "That guy is going at least 60-70 miles per hour, faster than any person can run, magically enhanced or not. Not to mention that that guy is long gone by now."

"Now if the girl with the wings had gone ahead and chased after him while leaving behind some markers for us to find then I'd be all for it," Ajani then slung the jar onto his back again and began walking in the direction he saw the flying guy disappear into. "Well if any of you mugs can fly at a higher speed than 100 miles per hour then I won't be stopping you, as for me. This should be a good hiking experience."

* * *

Kelly took a step outside of the portal, and immediately started blinking. The light here was very different from the portal, and it nearly blinded him for a few moments. Once he had finally gotten used to the light change, he looked around. The place they were in was full of canyons and old mining equipment. Not only that, but there was a person on a type of... flying board, riding through the air at high speeds. As Kelly was looking around, Bree came out of the portal behind him, on a type of keycraft that looked like a snowboard. She jumped off and dismissed it, and it vanished into a flurry of silver rose petals.

Suddenly, everyone else seemed to fly through the portal at once, and landed in a heap. Kelly looked at them all strangely. _'What the heck happened to [i]them_?'[/i] He shrugged it off. Salina came through the portal next, and let out a cry of joy. She started to take off into the air, but stopped short, and instead hovered by the group. "Well, welcome to a world amongst worlds! Sadly, I've not quite sure where we're at. I've hardly been to this part of the realm. But, we should follow the being that had race by! Once I'm able to question our whereabouts, I will be able to guide us further!" Salina explained, now on the ground. "But alas! We're traveling as a group, so we must vote as a group! What say you all?"

Bree was the first to answer. She had taken up a sort of hiding spot behind some mining equipment. The word "antisocial" crept into Kelly's mind. _'It looks like she's trying to keep out of sight of any residents of this world...'_ Kelly laughed in his mind. _'But then again, everyone else is just standing wherever they want to over here. If there's anybody else around besides that guy that was flying around, I think they would've seen us by now. Unless... she's just trying to protect [i]herself_ from a surprise attack? Ugh, now I'm just being paranoid.'[/i] He shook his head, attempting to derail this train of thought.

Bree spoke softly, so Kelly walked closer to hear what she was saying. "I agree with Salina." She whispered, still serious. _'Well, that's a first.'_ "If our target's one of the shadows – it'll go after the inhabitants of this world. With any luck that guy will lead us there and if not – we still might be able to gather some more intel on our current situation." Kelly nodded. Her explanation made sense.

Ajani responded next. "Hah good luck with that plan," Ajani said, dusting off his clothes and picking up a stray jar that he had dropped. "That guy is going at least 60-70 miles per hour, faster than any person can run, magically enhanced or not. Not to mention that that guy is long gone by now. Now if the girl with the wings had gone ahead and chased after him while leaving behind some markers for us to find then I'd be all for it." Ajani threw the jar over his back and began to walk off. "Well if any of you mugs can fly at a higher speed than 100 miles per hour then I won't be stopping you, as for me. This should be a good hiking experience."

"I agree with Salina," Kelly said, "What Ajani said is probably true, though. The only ones who could fly here are Salina, and Bree with her keycraft..." Kelly was about to mention that he had a keycraft as well, but pondered the thought for a bit. Thoughts such as, 'I'd probably just get in somebody's way..' and 'What if I crash...?' came into his mind, but he decided it would probably be better to say it anyways. "And if they need help for some reason or another, I have my keycraft. I probably can't fly over 100 miles per hour, but I don't know about them." He gave a motion towards Salina and Bree. "I think it's worth a shot, though."

* * *

Cal stumbled through the portal, his eyes instantly adjusting. One of the advantages of being a disiple of Light magic. Still the sudden change of enviorment left him dazed and confused. He was sure he heard Salina's sing-song voic followed by Bree's. _Oh, I hope this isn't another fight,_ he thought.

"Well if any of you mugs can fly at a higher speed than 100 miles per hour then I won't be stopping you, as for me. This should be a good hiking experience." Ajani said. It made little sense to him but he was about to reply when Kelly spoke up. "I agree with Salina, what Ajani said is probably true, though. The only ones who could fly here are Salina, and Bree with her keycraft... And if they need help for some reason or another, I have my keycraft. I probably can't fly over 100 miles per hour, but I don't know about them. I think it's worth a shot, though."

Cal waved his arms about to get the groups attention. "I can run 100 plus miles per hour easy!" Then a little quiter he added, "Well not for very long, and it doesn't always work and I'm usually so tired afterward I can barely move. Other than that I'm REALLY good at it."

* * *

Catapaulting himself into the new world, Uso did an unsuccessful summersault towards the group, falling awkwardly in the middle of the herd. Quickly pulling himself together and brushing the dusty clutter that had accumulated on his leather clothing, he cleared his throat and did his best to appear somewhat competent, at least to Bree. _"If that's even possible,"_ Uso mused, although he was not about to admit such impossibilities aloud.

He glanced all about the area, his head bobbing from the rustic charm of the barren landscape before them to the marriage of galaxies above. "A world within a world," Uso thought aloud, "How incredible! All the stars- I cannot tell whether they are really just stars, or entire worlds within in this great collage!" Awestruck, he thought to himself, _"If only Bugenhagen were here. Maybe he is watching me now, from the Observatory- wouldn't that be funny! He probably is, too; that would be just like him. But that technology, too, with that thing the young man had... So much to tell Bugenhagen about already!" _

Grinning like a fool, he caught some words from Bree.

_"I agree with Salina. If our target's one of the shadows – it'll go after the inhabitants of this world. With any luck that guy will lead us there and if not – we still might be able to gather some more intel on our current situation."_

He sighed, both internally and externally. He trusted Master Sleif's wisdom and accepted the mentor's authority and judgement, but still, the very notion of being somehow serventile to _her_upset him. Out of all the others, he could not fathom at first why Sleif would put her in command. The others were much more cooler. Uso had the feeling that Bree would let her own personal grudges against anything remotely positive get in the way of their mission and that her anti-social nature and inability to work well with others would disable their function as a proper team. Even the most able body is useless without a sound mind in charge, and he was not sure if Bree fit the bill.

_"Unless,"_ Uso then realized, _"Unless, maybe Sleif put her in charge, not because she is the most able, but because she is the one who most needs to learn. That would make sense. Take the most hard-headed among the group and put the person in a situation in which he or she would almost [i]have_ to get over personal grudges and stubborness... I think that's it."

Upon reaching that conclusion, his mind and body felt some relief. For a moment, he had almost questioned Sleif's judgement. Clearly, though, he was making the best decision. He was preparing little Bree here for the harvest. Even in this apparent drought, Sleif knew how to make this seed grow. He just had to be a bit more forceful than with the others. Uso looked forward to this show.

"And it seems like there's no one else around to stalk or interview," Uso noted, addressing the group, "But as Ajani said, we're in a pickle if we're going to pursue that kid. Sure you couldn't just warp us to some other place in this world, Salina? Maybe somewhere more populated?"

* * *

Salina listened to all the current party's members opinions and answers. Raising an eyebrow at Bree's hiding spot, she answered Uso, "Not really. I can't use whatever magic your master had used to bring us here. Its far beyond what i'm currently capable of. Even if i could, i wouldn't. Those things are far too dangerous to use often." As she had talked, she had joined Bree's so called 'hiding' spot and stood there with the machine to her back.

She leaned against Bree's machine, and sighed, continuing with her little speech, "But yes. Bree and I can fly ahead, after the being, and see what is what. And oh, i should warn you all." She suddenly stands straight, and takes on a serious tone with her voice, "Not all the beings here are humans. Just as you are all wingless ones, and i am a winged, there are a multitude of beings that may frighten you all, or in other cases," Salina made a point to look down at Bree as she said this next part, "decide are dangerous. Not all things that look different from you have evil intentions."

She walked forward a bit, flung her wings wide, and then asked over her shoulder, "Bree. Shall we get a move on? Every second will seem to count in this task." Without waiting for an answer, she flung herself up into the air, and started to pump her wings, gathering the wind around her, going faster and faster, til she almost seemed to be a blur to those she left behind.

* * *

The young man continued letting out exreme shouts of joy, as he periodically kicked a foot back to keep the engine going. His hold on the sail tight, he skimmed toward the ground, till he was barely not even a foot above it, weaving around the occasinal boulder that got in the way.

Quickly, an obstacle appeared ahead. A giant fan was in the way, taking up the whole space between the walls of the canyon, and a giant fanblade was twirling in side it. It wasn't moving fast enough to be a major problem to those who wished to get through it, but then again, it was moving at a good clip that one would have to watch to find the right time to jump through. and if that seemed to put off anybody, the openings that one had to jump through weren't very big. The openings were just about the size that if the kid wanted to get through it, he would have to glide through without his sail, and be pratically lying on the board to get through.

Then recognizing the challenge, his eyes narrowed in fierce difience, and kicked the engine again, to go even faster. Staring ahead toward the fan, he aimed himself toward a space at the top, starting to judge the timing of the blade inside and the distance.

After getting closer and closer, he finally lets out his feircest shout yet, he retracts the sail, which returns to its pole state, and crouches as low as possible on his board, while cutting the engine. And he soared through the opening right as a blade approached the opening.

Screaming the entire way, he flings open the sail, restarts the engine, and then he finally starts to relax, enjoying the breeze in his hair, feeling fulfilled with himself for a moment.

Then he heard police sirens...


End file.
